NX-01 Enterprise: Final Frontier
by jrrm64
Summary: Au. This is the Star Trek Enterprise from the beginning. No time war and hopefully some surprises.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Year 2151**

The white tube-shaped shuttle pod lingered along the lines of the metallic grey hull of the NX-01 _Enterprise, _as it hung in space dock in Jupiter Station. The occupants of the pod stared at the majestic saucer section and the two long nacelles which were attached to it. It was the first of its kind: the warp 5 capable Starfleet Starship.

"It's a beauty, Cap'n," said Commander Charles 'Trip' Tucker, the Chief Engineer and First Officer of the NX _Enterprise, _in his exaggerated Southern drawl.

The Earth now depended upon Warp 3 capable cargo ships and Starfleet vessels, which limited Earth's ability to colonize. The Daedalus Class starships with their round Bridge section, long main body with nacelles attached to it and crew compliment of 230 were warp 3 capable and armed with only phase cannons. They were the backbone if Starfleet. So far the Earth had New Berlin Colony on the moon, Utopia Planitia on Mars, Proxima Colony, Vega Colony, Alpha Centuri, and lost deep space Terra Nova Colonies. Further attempts at colonies in deep space had to wait for faster engines, such as the warp 5.

Both men wore their purple blue flight suit uniforms with their silver pop rank insignias, color assignment piping along shoulders, and assignment patches on left arm. Captain Jonathan Archer smiled. His father was the man who designed the engine they would be using, which was a bittersweet truth for him. Henry Archer designed the engine but he never got to see it fly because of the Vulcans. They advised caution and patience and the years passed. Finally, his father passed. Jonathan just couldn't trust Vulcans.

"When will it be ready?" asked Archer.

"Give me three more days and she'll be ready to leave dock for warp testing," said Trip.

"Good job, Trip," said Archer. "Drop me off at the docking bay of Jupiter Station. I'm getting a shuttle back to Earth."

"Appointment back on Earth, sir?" asked Trip.

"Something about a Klingon," said Archer. "I'm supposed to meet with Admiral Forest, Admiral Leonard, and Commander Williams along with some Vulcans."

"Ya want me to take ya to Earth?" asked Trip.

"No, I want you to get my ship ready and I want it in two days not three," said Archer.

"Yes, sir," smiled Tucker.

"I want my ship ready, Trip."

The pod made a shift away from the NX Starship then it headed towards the main section of Jupiter Section. Archer watched as the _Enterprise_ disappeared over his shoulder. It wasn't going to be too much longer and his father's engine would finally get a chance to show it could do.

STSTST

Trip walked down the corridor towards the Sickbay. He had just received a comm from Captain Archer telling him to get the Sickbay ready for a patient, as well as the engines ready for a mission. As he approached one of the pneumatic doors opened and one side didn't. He chuckled to himself. If a person wasn't paying attention they'd walk right into one half of the door.

"I guess that'll need fixin'," he said.

Entering the Sickbay, he walked over to a comm unit on the wall and pressed the button for Engineering.

"_Hess, here_," he heard the familiar voice of one of his crew.

"Hess, get someone up to Sickbay to fix the doors. Also, find Lieutenant Commander Snell and tell him I need a work crew in Sickbay to get it fully operational," Trip said.

"_Yes, sir_," said Hess.

Trip smiled. His engineering crew was kicking the ship's ass getting it ready to go to warp. He fully expected the Enterprise to attain warp 4.5 right out of dock.

STSTST

The medical shuttle carried the Denobulan Dr. Phlox, his patient the Klingon Klaang, and SubComander T'Pol, who was being assigned to the Enterprise as an observer for their run to the Klingon homeworld Qo'noS. T'Pol sat in her seat reading a PADD with information supplied by Vulcan High Command. She had changed from Vulcan diplomatic robes to a blue catsuit with thermal lining, which had been her uniform when she served on the Seleya. It was perceived by the experts at the Embassy that the two biggest problems for her would be Captain Archer and Commander Tucker. She read the synopsis on Archer.

_Captain Jonathan Henry Archer, age 38. BA Engineering, UCLA, MA Engineering, California Polytech. Joined Starfleet at age 25 as test pilot. He worked his way up to captain and was the surprise choice to command NX-01 Enterprise. Father Henry Jacob Archer was engineer behind the Starfleet warp 5 engine, as well as the warp three engine. Jonathan Archer held deep resentment towards Vulcan for preaching caution and patience holding up the launch of father's engine design until after his death. He believes that Vulcans are holding Earth back. Short temper, even for a human, yet has shown diplomatic skills on occasion. Respects Authority, but will fight decisions he disagrees. _

T'Pol raised her left eyebrow. She fully expected difficulty dealing with the humans, but Archer was going to make this taxing, as he appeared to come with preconceived notions about Vulcans. Scrolling down, she read about Commander Charles Anthony Tucker, III.

_Commander Charles Anthony Tucker, III, age 30. He is the youngest commander in Starfleet history. Tucker graduated from college at the age of sixteen and received his MA in Advanced Warp Theory and Mechanical Engineering from MIT. He entered Starfleet Academy at age 18 and upon graduation joined Captain Jefferies Warp 3 Project, where he met Jonathan Archer. Considered highly emotional, he is also highly intelligent by human standards, though he tends to underplay his own intelligence by taking an exaggerated Southern accent. He has no problem ignoring authority if he believes he is correct. Archer values his opinion. _

T'Pol shut off the PADD. She felt the beginning of tension starting to weigh on her emotion suppression. It was time to meditate until they arrived at the _Enterprise_. Although it shouldn't be a long mission to Qo'noS and back, it was definitely going to be a taxing time for her.

STSTST

Trip sat in the corner of Captain Archer's office. He was hidden away, which suited him. SubCommander T'Pol entered and the first thing he noticed was how tightly her Vulcan uniform fit her. He had never found a Vulcan woman appealing before, but she looked damned good.

"Sorry about the smell," Archer said looked at his beagle Porthos.

"Hey, I resemble that remark. I took a shower today," said Trip, as he stood up and made his presence know.

As female Vulcans has sensitive olfactory, T'Pol was offended by the smell of Porthos. Now she caught the scent of Commander Tucker and she was even more disturbed. His pheromones appealed to her; they roused her. She neither expected this nor wanted it.

"I'm Commander Tucker," he said, as she turned and looked at him.

He was struck by her attractiveness. Her russet hair was cut in the Vulcan style and her brown eyes were softer and lighter than any Vulcan he had met. On top of that she had full lips and cheekbones Earth women would die for making her a truly desirable female. But, she was a Vulcan. _Remember, Trip, Vulcan women are frigid. No need to get burned. _

"My friends call me Trip," he said and offered his right hand to shake.

T'Pol turned her back on Trip, which surprised him. He heard that Vulcan could be rude, but he didn't expect it.

"I shall remember that," she said.

"Well, SubCommander, welcome aboard the _Enterprise_," Archer said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

**Captain's Log, supplemental. **

**After one year in space, we are being recalled. The reason for the recall has not been stated, other than it was urgent for the Enterprise to get back to Earth. I was then told I'd be filled in later by Admiral Forest. The order to return was given by Fleet Admiral Masamoto himself so there was no arguing. We have come a long way in one year. I hope this isn't the end of journey. **

Archer sat in his command chair. He looked about the Bridge to see T'Pol at her Science Station, Hoshi at her Comm Station, Rostov at Engineering Station, Travis at the Helm, and Reed at the Tactical Station. After returning Klaang to the Klingons, T'Pol stayed on and became the First Officer, as Trip gave all his attention to the warp engine. Much to his surprise T'Pol had come to fit in with the crew, even to the point that she was fully accepted by everyone.

Archer punched the comm button to Engineering.

"_Engineering_," Trip's voice came over the comm.

"Trip, I need best speed to Earth," said Archer.

"_We're going home, sir_," said Trip.

"Afraid so, Pal," said Archer. "We've been ordered by Fleet Admiral Masamoto himself."

"_I'll get you warp 4.8, sir_," said Trip.

Archer closed the connection. They were going home.

"Mister Mayweather, plot a course to Earth and take us home best speed," ordered Archer.

"Aye, aye, sir," replied Travis Mayweather.

STSTST

Fifty Birds of Prey and Fifty Warbirds of the Romulan Star Empire de-cloaked in Vulcan space. They were the first wave of the invasion force against Vulcan. The available Vulcan fleet was scrambled and some starships were recalled from deep space, as others were told to rendezvous at Earth. The battle was lost, though, before it was fought, as the Romulans had infiltrated all levels of government and military. Codes for weapons platforms and defensive shielding were transferred to the Romulan ships. A battle was fierce but one sided with the Vulcan starships attempting to slow the wave down in order for Vulcans to flee the planet.

Personal ships filled with refugees warped out of the star system. On the freighter V'Lin headed for Earth a group of Syrannites gathered in the main hold. Syrann along with T'Pau, Ston, T'Les, Vanek, Surat, and T'Pel had chosen the V'Lin for their escape of Vulcan. The Captain of the freighter was Syrannite. Other of the Syrannites had exited on other ships and freighters, while a handful stayed behind to protect T'Karath Sanctuary where according to Syrann, who carried the katra of Surak, the Kir'Shara was hidden.

"T'Les," Syrann interrupted the silence.

"Yes, Syrann."

"Your daughter is attached to Earth's Starfleet, is she not?" he asked.

"She was the last time I spoke to her, Syrann. Why?"

"In time we will need to return to Vulcan for the Kir'Shara. She may prove useful," he said.

T'Les nodded. Sitting in her meditation stance, T'Pau opened her eyes. She did not trust Human Beings. They were inferior, though Syrann kept telling her that she should keep an open mind. _Youth is a time for observation not judgments, _he told her more than once.

"Syrann, do you think these Earth people will help us?" T'Pau asked.

"I believe that have a capacity for great generosity and willingness to join a just cause," he said.

"Will they find our cause just?" she asked.

"Only time will tell," he answered.

STSTST

T'Pol had heard from Soval, who had become the temporary head of the Vulcan Government on Earth. He informed her about the Romulan Star Empire invasion. Vulcan had fallen and Vulcan refugees were spread throughout the Alpha quadrant headed towards the safety of United Earth Space. With the backing of Prime Minister Samuel Nathans, United Earth Senate passed a referendum opening all United Earth and United Earth Colonies borders to Vulcan refugees. It was estimated that a potential ten million Vulcan refugees were in the wind.

According to reports Andorian starships were refusing them access to Andoria Space. Vulcan and the Andorian Empire had long standing animosities. The Andorian starships were also refusing to help Vulcan refugee ships attacked by Orion Pirates. The order had been sent out from the remnants of Vulcan government to Suurok Class starships and D'Kyr Class starships to assist and escort refugees to Earth.

The UE dispatched Daedalus Class and the Intrepid Class starships to find and assist refugees. This was considered more of a gesture then a real aid since most Vulcan ships were capable of warp five and their fleet vessels were warp 7 capable. The Daedalus and Intrepid Class made slow going at warp 3.

T'Pol was unable to sleep. Dressing in her catsuit, she exited her quarters and headed to the Mess for a cup of tea. When she entered the Mess, she expected to be empty since it was the night duty shift, but Commander Tucker was sitting alone with a piece of pie in front of him and a cup of coffee. She went to the drink dispenser and got herself a mint tea then walked over to Tucker's table.

"Do you mind if I join you, Commander?" asked T'Pol.

"Of course, SubCommander," he replied.

She sat down and looked at the human across from her. Over the past year, she had found that the most productive and fulfilling working relationship she had developed on the ship was with Commander Tucker. She found him challenging, too emotional at times, and in possession of a highly intuitive intelligence. Of course, the fact that she also found him attractive and sexual appealing were negatives in the relationships. Their arguments often left her in a state of arousal she feared might be the onset of Pon Farr. Fortunately, Dr. Phlox was able to verify that she was several years away from Pon Farr. She should not being finding a human so attractive.

His appealing blue eyes looked into hers. She saw empathy in his eyes and something more.

"T'Pol, I'm sorry about your people," he said.

"You have no reason to apologize, Commander. You had nothing to do with the invasion," said T'Pol.

"I feel bad for you and your people," he said. "I hope the UE decides to do more than accept refugees."

"What do you expect your government to do?" she asked.

"Help you take your planet back," he said.

She looked at him and found herself wondering if Koss was still alive. They had a Kan-Telan, a bond made as children choosing each other as future bond mates. If he was dead the bond no longer existed. She would be free to choose whomever she wished as a bond mate.

"Ambassador Soval contacted me. He is temporarily the head of the Vulcan government. When we return to Earth, I believe he hopes to codify a relationship with Earth with a treaty," said T'Pol.

"Well, we'll be there in two weeks, ten days tops," he said. "The reason I'm up is because I'm trying to coax as much speed as I can out of the warp engine."

"You need sleep, Commander," she stated.

"I know, but I've been working so hard I've kind of given myself a case of insomnia," he said then smiled. "I'm hoping a piece of pecan pie helps bring comfort and sleep."

"You hope a sugary product brings you sleep. That is highly unlikely," she said.

"Yeah, I know. How Human of me," he said with a smirk.

"It is in the better interest that you get sleep, Commander. I may be able to offer you an alternative to coffee and pie," she said.

"What's that?" he asked her.

"Neuropressure."

STSTST

Trip woke up on the floor of T'Pol's quarters. She was in the process of showing him the basic of neuropressure, which he thought of as sort of an intense and intimate message with the occasional nerve cluster being attacked, when he found that his whole body was relaxed and he could no longer keep his eyes open. Maybe it was the combination of the hum of the floor plates combined with the neuropressure, but he had the most restful sleep he'd had in years.

Slowly sitting up, he saw that T'Pol was sitting in her favorite meditation position wearing a silk robe and Starfleet regulation undergarments. She was truly beautiful to behold with her face calm and eyes closed. Unexpectedly, she opened her eyes and stared at him.

"You fell asleep," she said.

"I know. I'm sorry," he said.

"Your body needed it. We have half hour before we are supposed to meet with Captain Archer for breakfast. I recommend you change your uniform and shower," she told him.

"Yeah, I better do that," he said shyly.

Grabbing his uniform he started to dress. He felt awkward having slept on the floor of her quarters, but T'Pol appeared to be unperturbed. Trip finished dressing then started to put on his boots.

"Thank you for the neuropressure," he said.

"There is no reason to thank me," she said. "Your body will benefit from further sessions. I'll expect you tonight at 2000 hours."

"Nay, T'Pol, you don't need to do that again for me," Trip said.

"Commander Tucker, you will benefit from the session and I shall teach you so that you may reciprocate," she said. "Do you agree?"

"Sure, yeah, I guess that I do," he said then grinned. "I really slept well."

"I shall see you at breakfast," she said.

"Tell the Cap'n that I might be a few minutes late," he smiled then he exited her quarters.

T'Pol took a deep breath. She drew in his scent. Over the year she had grown used to Human odor. Dr. Phlox kept her supplied with a nasal inhibitor jell to make sure she wasn't overwhelmed, yet Commander Tucker's scent she had come to enjoy. It appealed to her. For all his Human flaws he appealed to her.

STSTST

Trip was fifteen minutes late for breakfast in the Captain's Mess. When he entered T'Pol was already eating her oatmeal and Archer was chowing down to steak and scrambled eggs with toast and orange marmalade.

"Sorry I'm late, Cap'n," he said then sat down.

"T'Pol explained to me that you have been sleeping much lately," said Archer. "I can't have my Chief Engineer falling over from exhaustion, Trip."

Trip smiled. He heard the real concern in Archer's voice.

"T'Pol's just exaggerating, Cap'n. You know me I can go weeks with little sleep," said Trip.

"I remember a Lieutenant Tucker who went weeks with little sleep and ended up in the hospital from exhaustion and plasma burns," said Archer.

"Ain't gonna happen. You first officer wouldn't allow it," he said.

T'Pol looked up from her oatmeal and gave him the look with the right eyebrow raised which meant she was not amused by him. The steward brought Trip his steak and eggs along with a cup for him to pour himself coffee from the cravat on the table. He took two slices of toast from the toast caddy, buttered them, and then put marmalade on them. Next, he poured himself some coffee then he added cream and five sugars. He was now ready to eat.

"I could postulate that your diet has too many sugars and animal protein, which doesn't help your sleeping patterns," she said.

"My diet is fine," Trip countered. "Only eating fruits and vegetables isn't eating, it's foraging."

"As eating the flesh of other creatures is barbaric," said T'Pol.

"Now I don't know about you Vulcans," smiled Trip, as he cut into the steak and brought a big piece up to his mouth, "but I am evolved from hunter/gatherers, which makes me an omnivore. Fruit and vegetables are nice, but they just ain't enough to run my body efficiently."

Archer chuckled. For a year he had been witness to the fights between T'Pol and Trip. At first he was worried because he thought it was a sign that they'd never get along, but as time passed he realized that there was an underlying sexual tension between them. Of course, this both annoyed him and concerned. He was concerned at the thought of his Vulcan First Officer and his Chief Engineer and best friend having an interspecies affair onboard and screwing with his chain of command. The annoyance came at the thought that T'Pol was attracted to Trip and not him. In the end, though, he realized that her Vulcan reserve and sense of superiority would never allow T'Pol to cross the line.

"T'Pol, once we reach Earth, I know you will be wanting to head to the Vulcan Embassy," Archer ended their squabble. "I just wanted to let you know that you have a place on my starship as long as I'm captain."

"Although I don't foresee joining Starfleet, I am gladdened by your offer," she said.

"What will you do when we get back to Earth, T'Pol?" asked Trip.

"Whatever my people need me to do," she answered.

STSTT

Archer sat down in his command chair. He had finally spoken to Admiral Forest and given a fuller set of orders. Besides returning home at best speed, they were to help any Vulcan refugees they came across. Hoshi had just picked up SOS transmissions from two Vulcan registered ships being attacked by Orion pirates.

"Travis, plot a course to the Vulcan ship. Emergency warp," he ordered.

"Aye, aye, sir," said Travis.

"Captain, our long range scans indicate three Orion Maraar Class starships," said T'Pol, "are attacking two unarmed Vulcan freighters. The Freighters are broadcasting that they carrying refugees."

"Malcolm, shields up. Make ready phase cannons and photonic torpedoes," ordered Archer. "Bring us to DefCon 1."

"Aye, Captain," said Lieutenant Reed.

The klaxon went off and the red trim lights began to blink. Archer pushed the button on the arm of his chair connecting him with Engineering.

"_We got a fight, Cap'n_?" asked Trip.

"Three Orion Pirate ships," said Archer. "I need you to keep this together for me, Trip."

"_You got it, Cap'n_," he said.

STSTST

With the flow of hot plasma coming from the warp and impulse engines, Engineering was often warm. When under attack it became a hot spot in more than one way. Trip stood over his Engineering console. Sweat was beaded on his forehead, as he rerouted the flow of energy past collapsed conduits and into ones that could handle the extra capacity. He had to keep their three cannons going.

"Hess," he barked, "impulse engine one's has two coils about to burn out. I need them replaced!"

"Aye, aye, sir," she said.

She started to pick a crewman to go with her.

"Hess," he said in his normal voice.

"Yes, sir," she said.

"Wear hazard suits and be careful, Alex," he said.

She smiled at him. Although she was only three years younger than him, Trip was her mentor. She wouldn't admit but she had a crush on her Chief.

"Yes, Trip," she said.

She and Crewman 2nd Class Hillerman headed off. Trip began to shut down the lights in areas he deemed non-essential in order to boost the shields. The ship was rocked by the particle beam fire coming from the Orion ships.

"_Chief_," came the voice of Rostov, who was manning the Bridge Engineering Station, "_we have a hull breach on our port nacelle near hydrogen storage tank_."

"God damn it, Michael, I didn't need to know that," Trip whined after he hit the comm button on his console. "We can't afford a spacewalk now. Tell the Cap'n to do his best to protect that nacelle."

"_Yes, Chief_," said Rostov.

"_Commander Tucker_," T'Pol's voice was the next to come over the comm.

Trip noticed how calm she sounded, even though he knew she wasn't. Too much had gone on in her life at the moment for her to be this calm while they tried to save Vulcan refugees.

"Yes, SubCommander," he responded.

"_The computer core temperature is starting to rise. There must be a rupture somewhere in its cooling system_," she told him.

"I'll take care of it," he said then cut the connection.

They couldn't afford to lose their computer core. The ship would be a floating hunk of metal. He looked over his shoulder at his crew in order to pick the right one to send to do the job. Ensign Bianca was looking on repairing a ruptured plasma conduit. He showed talent and didn't need much guidance.

"Bianca," he called.

"Yes, Chief," called back Bianca.

"Computer core is starting to overheat. Find the problem and fix it."

"If I can't find the problem, Chief?" asked Bianca.

Trip smiled. It was a good question.

"Find a solution," he told him.

"Aye, aye, Chief," Bianca said.

He popped down from out of the ceiling, grabbed a tool belt, and headed off. Trip got back to work.

STSTST

One of the Orion ships was limping away, but the other two were in better condition than the Enterprise. Archer sat in his command chair cursing the fact that they had to rely on polarized hulls rather than defensive shields like the Andorians, Klingons, Vulcans, and countless other races. It wouldn't hurt if they had more firepower, also.

"Malcolm, pick one of the Orion ships and concentrate all your firepower on it," ordered Archer. _Trip will have to just keep the ship going with one of his miracles._

"Aye, aye, Captain," replied Malcolm in a tone of approval.

"Captain, I'm being hailed by a Suurok Class Vulcan starship named T'Klass. It's Captain wanted to let you know he is 6 minutes and 23 seconds away," said Hoshi.

"Tell him to make it sooner," said Archer.

T'Pol looked over at Archer and raised her left eyebrow in disapproval.

STSTST

Trip unzipped his flight suit uniform, pulled down the top half of his uniform, and tied the arms around his waist. His top half was now in a blue muscle tee shirt, which was soaked with sweat. The Warp reactor was overheating. He had left the Engineering console and now stood in front of the reactor console trying to find a solution.

"I've got three coolant leaks," he called out. "Snell, Curry, Cho, get hazard suits on. Plug those leaks."

He started up the air recycling system before the coolant made the atmosphere in Main Engineering toxic.

"Holden," Trip called out, "hand out oxygen masks. If anyone seem like they are lightheaded get them out in the corridor."

"Aye, aye Chief."

Another hit with a particle beam shook the ship. This time Trip lost his footing, hit the railing, flipped over it, and fell to the floor landing on his head and shoulder. Unconsciousness came quickly for Trip, as Engineering became chaotic without its chief.

STSTST

The long cylinder shaped ship with the ring-shaped Vulcan warp drive swooped into the fray. The Orion ships began to retreat the moment the T'Klass opened fire with its strong particle beam cannons. The battle was over.

Archer leaned back in his command chair. He looked over at Malcolm, who stood stoically at his Station.

"Stand down," he said.

"Aye, sir," said Malcolm.

The red trim lights stopped blinking. They were no longer at DefCon 1. Archer looked over his shoulder at T'Pol.

"I need ship status, T'Pol," said he.

"We have three hull breaches, Captain. It also appears that our warp drive is damaged," she said.

"Damn it," growled Archer.

He punched the button for Engineering.

"_Hess, here_," she said.

"Hess, where is Commander Tucker?" demanded Archer.

"Sickbay, sir. Commander Tucker was injured," she said.

Archer broke the connection. He stood up and looked at T'Pol.

"SubCommander, you have the conn," he said.

"Yes, Captain," she said then she stood up and waited for Archer to exit before taking the command chair as her own.

She knew that Archer was headed down to sickbay in order to check on Commander Tucker. A surprising surge of emotion almost overwhelmed T'Pol when she heard Tucker was injured, but she quickly suppressed the emotions. She sat down.

"SubCommander, Captain T'Kar is hailing us," said Hoshi.

T'Pol looked at her and calmly said, "Put him on the view screen."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Trip sat on the edge of his bio-bed in a new uniform. He looked at Phlox with annoyance as the doctor put his right arm in a sling. Before Trip could make a comment, the doors to Sickbay opened and Captain Archer walked into the medical facility.

"Wear the sling for two days and you are on light duty for four days," said Phlox, then he offered Trip his inhumanely wide smile.

"Don't argue, Trip, and that's an order," said Archer.

Trip rolled his eyes then stuck his tongue in his right cheek and rolled it around. Archer chuckled. Phlox turned and looked at Archer.

"Can I help you, Captain?" asked Phlox.

"I came to collect my chief engineer for dinner," said Archer.

"Well, then, he is yours to have," smiled Phlox then he turned and looked at Trip. "If you have a headache, you must tell me. You had a serious concussion, Commander."

"I'll let you know, Doc," said Trip.

"Come on, Trip," said Archer.

The two officers exited the Sickbay leaving Phlox with his menagerie of therapeutic creatures. Walking down the corridor towards to the turbolift, Archer broke the silence.

"I expect you to take Phlox's advice. Light duty for the next few days," said Archer.

"Yes, sir," said Trip.

"I've heard from Admiral Forest," said Archer. "The Vulcan refugees are already arriving to Earth. Some are being rerouted to Proxima and others to Alpha Centuri. They expect eight million by the time the exodus is over."

"Eight million," whistled Trip.

"UE fears being overwhelmed by the Vulcan refugees. They are trying to set up protected encampments for them," said Archer.

"Vulcan was a planet of a billion people. How many are dead? How many are now under the Romulans?" Trip said more to himself than to Archer.

"Soval, Solkar, and Tos are acting as representative of the Vulcan Government and are in deep negotiations with Prime Minister Samuels. Forest said that they are desperate to set up a function government in exile and safety for the Vulcan refugees," said Archer.

The turbolift doors opened and the two men entered. The doors closed.

"What are they negotiating for exactly?" asked Trip.

Archer smiled then he looked at Trip. Reaching over he stopped the turbolift in an emergency stop.

"What is it, Cap'n?" asked Trip.

"I hate to take advantage of a situation, but they are negotiating an exchange of technology for sanctuary and rights for the refugees. We get deflector shields, tractor beams, and an upgrade of weapons, as well as help with our warp engines," said Archer.

"I don't believe it. They are letting our hands into their cookie jar," said Trip.

"It gets better. There is even talk of a joint venture building a battleship. It will have the best of both Earth and Vulcan tech and be a warp 7 capable or better," said Archer.

"Damn a joint venture. I'd love to be part of that," said Trip.

Archer started the elevator again. His smiled widened.

"Do you mean that, Commander?" he asked.

"A warp 7 engine," Trip said, "yeah, I mean that."

"Good. Forest is thinking of putting you on the team to build this ship. There is this rumor that you are the best engineer in Starfleet and Rear Admiral Jefferies agrees," said Archer. "So what do you think?"

"I'm not sure what to say," said Trip.

The doors opened and the two men exited the turbolift and started walking to the entrance to the Captain's Mess.

"What do you think, Cap'n?" asked Trip of his friend.

"I don't want to lose you because you are the best and my friend, but I think you can help give us a starship that anyone would be jealous of," said Archer. "You are going to take it."

"I'm going to think about it, sir."

Archer looked at his friend.

"See what you miss when you spend two days in Sickbay," said Archer.

"I didn't want to be there, Cap'n," said Trip.

They entered the Captain's Mess. T'Pol was seated at the table. Archer was shocked when he thought for a moment that he saw a slight smile from his Vulcan First officer. The two officers sat down in their usual seats.

"Good to see you, T'Pol," said Trip.

"It's good to see you out of Sickbay, Commander," she said.

"Thank God I've got a hard head or it could have been worse. Phlox told me he was surprised I didn't crack my skull open with that fall," said Trip.

"Well, Trip, I always knew you were hard headed," smiled Archer.

Trip rolled his eyes at his captain.

"I told Trip about the potential treaty being signed between the Vulcan refugees and the UE," said Archer.

"Have you discussed the potential refit and upgrade of the Daedalus Class?" asked T'Pol.

Trip looked over at Archer.

"If the treaty is signed then Prime Minister Samuels wants the Daedalus Class ships refitted and upgraded first. Shields, warp 5 engine, tractor beams, and new weapons. All fifty-five remaining Daedalus will be converted followed by the fifty Intrepid Class which will be refitted and upgraded and used as a frigate used for planetary protection," said Archer.

"And the NX?" Trip asked.

"The _Enterprise_ will go in for a refit and upgrade and the rest of them will have all the added new goodies," said Archer.

"It appears that Earth will have a strong fleet sooner than it intended," said T'Pol.

"You don't think we can handle it, T'Pol?" asked Archer.

"If the treaty is signed, the UE will have great responsibilities. Vulcan ambassadors and their advice will no longer be an excuse for you. Your mistakes and your successes will be your own," she said.

"Don't you trust humanity to do the right thing, T'Pol?" asked Archer.

T'Pol looked at Archer then at Trip before she spoke.

"I believe in some Humans to do the right thing," she said.

Trip looked into T'Pol's eyes. He wanted to say something to her, but the words just didn't flow. Instead he smiled and held eye contact with her.

Archer watched his two trusted officers and grinned. He would be losing them both when they got to Earth, but he had feeling that they wouldn't be losing each other.

"I propose a toast," said Archer, who reached for a wine glass that was on the table.

He lifted the glass, as Trip did his and T'Pol lifted her glass of water.

"To friendship, may it see us through the difficult times ahead," toasted Archer.

STSTST

Councilman Stonn was brought into the council chamber by the four Romulan Guardsmen. They stood him in front of Admiral Mendat. The serious faced, black haired Romulan turned from his observing of the impressive and large council chamber. He looked at Stonn and smiled grimly.

"Councilman Stonn, this is an impressive chamber. It's a bit aesthetically full for Romulan taste, but impressive in its size and austere nature," said Mendat.

"We Vulcans are an austere people," Stonn said.

"Some not all. Some are traitorous swine who sell their people for the perception of power, such as the 12 new councilman and women that we are empowering as of Monday," said Mendat.

"They may sit in seats of authority but they will wield no authority and the people of Vulcan will not follow them," said Stonn.

"Emotionless, logical, people," smiled Mendat. "You are our cousins. Your suppression of emotions will be over soon enough."

"We are not as weak a people as you think," said Stonn.

"I know," said Mendat, "which is why I need to deny the Vulcan people leadership."

Mendat nodded. One of the Romulan Guards pulled his dagger, came up behind Stonn, and snuck his blade through his spine and into his heart. Stonn dropped dead to the floor.

"Have someone clean him up and throw him away," said Mendat.

One of the other guards marched out of the council chamber to have someone take the body away. Mendat continued to look around the chamber. He was both impressed and bored by Vulcan and its people.

"This Chamber needs some murals. I'm thinking a mural for the Battle of Vulcan, the defeat of the Vulcan people at the hands of the Superior Romulan people. I think I'll commission a painter to get started on it tomorrow," Mendat smiled.

STSTST

Archer stood beside his command chair. Trip had joined in on the Bridge and stood beside him. They had arrived at Earth. Archer looked over at Hoshi.

"Ensign Sato, hail Starfleet Command," he said.

"Yes, sir," she smiled.

The view screen showed at least fifty ships in orbit around Earth. They were Vulcan registry ships carrying refugees. Trip looked out at the ships and wondered how the Vulcans were going to adjust to no longer being the dominate partner in their relationship with Earth.

"Sir, I have Rear Admiral Gardner for you," said Hoshi.

"Put him on the view screen, Hoshi," said Archer.

The image of Rear Admiral Sam Gardner came on the screen. He was a former pilot in the same program as Archer and AG Robinson. All three were up for the warp 5 starship with Gardner getting promoted to admiral and Archer and Robinson competing for the position. Archer got the _Enterprise,_ Erica Hernandez got the Columbia, and AG Robinson was up now for the Atlantis.

"Archer, good to have you home," Gardner insincerely said.

"Admiral, good to be home," said Archer then he smirked.

He knew that Gardner would have given up rank to have been a captain of one of the warp 5 starships. As the first captain, Jonathan Archer knew he had achieved some fame and he knew that irritated Gardner.

"A manifest will be transferred to you by the Detailer's office," said Gardner.

The Detailer's office was the admiral in charge of assignments. Archer sighed. His crew was going to be pillaged.

"Before you take your starship to Jupiter Station where it will be refitted and upgraded, Commander Tucker and SubCommander T'Pol should be shuttled down to Starfleet Headquarters. They should arrange to have their belongings to whatever billets have been assigned them," said Gardner.

"I take it we signed a treaty with the Vulcans," said Archer.

"The official signing is tomorrow. Also, once you drop your ship off at Jupiter, you should report to Starfleet Headquarters. The UE Senate and Prime Minister are re-tasking Starfleet from Exploratory and Defense to giving it a mandate as a military organization. The MACOs have being reorganized as Starfleet Marines and our fleet will take a more aggressive stance against potential threats," explained Gardner.

"We should not be throwing our exploration mandate, sir," said Archer.

"We won't be throwing it away. It will become tertiary in our mandate," said Gardner. "Now I don't have the time to argue with you, Captain Archer. Send Tucker and T'Pol down ASAP. They are expected for a meeting with Admiral Forest, Vice Admiral Jefferies, Captain Williams, Solkar, T'Pam, and Tavin."

"Yes, sir," said Archer, who then made the cut connection sign to Hoshi.

The view screen returned to the ships in orbit. Archer turned and looked at Trip then at the seated T'Pol.

"You two better pack, arrange with the quartermaster where to have your things sent, and then grab a shuttle pod down to Earth," said Archer.

T'Pol stood up gracefully.

"Captain, I would like to thank you for my time serving with you. It has been enlightening," she said.

"I have a feeling you're not done with us quite yet," smiled Archer.

STSTST

Trip met T'Pol in the Shuttle Bay. Archer along with Lieutenant Reed was waiting for them. T'Pol had changed from her uniform to Vulcan robes, while Trip was in his uniform with a duffle bag slung of his right shoulder. He looked like a young man about to leave home.

He offered Archer his right hand. They shook hands. He did the same with Malcolm. They shook hands. These two men were his best friends.

"I don't know when we'll see each other again," said Trip.

"Easily done. I'll expect you at the 602 for drinks in two weeks," said Archer. "How does that sound?"

"Like a date," said Trip then he looked at Malcolm. "You'll be there?"

"Of course, mate. I'll share a pint a bitters with you and we ask Ruby, which one of us she liked more," said Malcolm.

Trip laughed and then slapped Malcolm on his left shoulder. He joined T'Pol and they got into the shuttle pod along with a pilot. Once the hatch was closed, they strapped themselves in for sequencing to be dropped out of the Shuttle Bay doors. Trip looked over at T'Pol and smiled.

"I intend on staying in touch with you if possible, T'Pol. I consider you my friend," Trip said to her.

T'Pol looked at him. He could see she was struggling with her response. From observing her for a year, he knew when she was processing and suppressing emotions. Trip waited allowing her the time to process.

"I have come to appreciate our relationship, as well, Commander," she finally said. "I would not be against staying in contact with you."

The shuttle dropped and the pilot headed towards Earth. The ride down took less than fifteen minutes. Soon the picturesque view of San Francisco could be seen through the porthole. Once they had a good view of the Golden Gate Bridge, Trip looked automatically at Starfleet Academy and Starfleet headquarters right beside it then his eye drifted to the Presidio, where Starfleet Engineering lab and classrooms where located.

Soon the shuttle pod set down on the shuttle pad. Trip stood up and opened the hatch then he looked to the pilot.

"Thanks for the ride, Crewman," he said.

"My pleasure, sir," said the Crewman.

T'Pol exited followed by Trip carrying his duffle bag. Waiting for them was the adjunct for Admiral Forest, Commander Amanda Patel.

"Commander Tucker and SubCommander T'Pol," she said with a smile then noticed that Trip was carrying a duffle bag.

She turned and motioned a non-com to grab Trip's duffle. The non-com walked up to Trip and took his bag from him.

"I'll take that, sir," said the non-com.

"Thanks."

"I have a temporary apartment for you in the Presidio," said Patel.

"Really," smiled Trip.

"The Vulcan embassy has taken care of your needs, SubCommander," said Patel.

"I see," replied T'Pol.

"Now if you follow me, we have a meeting to attend," said Patel.

STSTST

In a conference room inside of Starfleet Headquarters, Trip and T'Pol sat at an oblong table with Admiral Forest, Vice Admiral Jefferies, and Captain Williams, as well as Solaris, T'Pam, and Tavin.

"We are here to discuss the joint venture between Vulcan and Earth scientists and engineers in the design, the technology used, and building of battleship prototype," said Solaris.

Trip looked at the aloof and handsome Vulcan, who was the first ambassador to Earth. His hair now was more white than black and there were crow's feet around his eyes.

"A suggestion was made that we submit a Vulcan team and an Earth team. We are here to finalize those teams," said Solaris.

"As you know Vice Admiral Jefferies will be our team leader. He has chosen Commander Tucker as in second in command," said Forest.

Solaris nodded. T'Pam looked ready to speak, but Solaris raised his hand to quiet her.

"T'Pam will be our team leader. Her second in command will be Tavin for now, though that might change," said Solkar.

"Now you also agreed at our last meeting that the ship will be under the Starfleet flag with a Starfleet captain and XO. The chief engineer will be Vulcan and the officer third in line will be Vulcan," said admiral.

"We want the approval of the captain," said T'Pam.

"Starfleet captain, Starfleet approval," said Forest.

Solkar looked at T'Pam with disdain the spoke.

"The purpose of this starship is to build a ship able to deal with the Romulan fleet and their inherent advantage," said Solaris.

Trip looked at Forest, Jefferies, and Williams, who seemed to understand what Solkar was talking about when he said inherent advantage. He decided that he was going to ask about this advantage.

"May I ask a question?" Trip spoke up.

Solkar nodded in the affirmative.

"What is the Romulans advantage?" asked Trip.

"They have cloaking technology. It makes their ships virtually invisible until they either de-cloak or fire their weapon," said Solkar.

"Cloaking device," said Trip.

His mind started to process the information. A device that allows a ship to bend light making it appears to be invisible.

"The power output to maintain a cloaking device must be immense," said Trip.

Tavin looked at Trip with a raised eyebrow.

"You are correct," said Tavin.

"How big are their ships?" he asked Tavin.

"A bird of prey carries a compliment of 30 to 35 crewmen and a Warbird has a crew compliment of 200," said Tavin.

"Both ships can cloak?" asked Trip.

"Yes," answered Tavin.

"They must run on minimal systems when cloaked," said Trip, "otherwise the energy output would too great to maintain the cloaking device for long."

The Vulcans looked at each other for a moment. Solkar spoke to T'Pam and Tavin in Vulcan. T'Pol understood what they were saying. He asked if this was the Human you wanted to keep off the project. They didn't answer. T'Pol looked over at Trip. She remembered the description she was given of him by the V'Shar, Vulcan intelligence. He was the type of Human many Vulcans feared because he was emotional yet his intellect was strong enough to argue with a Vulcan.

Solkar looked at T'Pol and spoke in Vulcan.

"_How is Commander Tucker to work with?"_ he asked her.

"_He is challenging, but you will find his work is excellent and his intuition finds solution to problems where logic has failed. It does not make sense, but it has happened_," said T'Pol.

"_He is not overly abusive or difficult_?" he asked.

"_I have grown used to his manner_," said T'Pol.

"_You do not mind working with him_?" asked Solkar.

"_No, I do not mind working with him_," she answered.

Solkar bowed his head T'Pol then he spoke in English.

"I believe we can come to understanding about teams," said Solkar.

"Excellent," said Forest.

Trip looked from Solaris to T'Pol. He was befuddled, but he kept quiet. His mind then went back to the idea of a cloaked enemy ship. Whatever they were building it needed several things: the best sensors, weapons that could take a ship out with one shot, and to damned tough. It needed to be so tough that it could take a few hits without deflector shields or polarized hull. This was going to be a challenge.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Archer sat in Fleet Admiral Masamoto's office along with Admiral Forest and Vice Admiral Mai Ling. It was a large, bright office with small models of the different class Starfleet starships on a shelf behind his desk. The group sat at his small conference table. Archer looked over at Masamoto. His stone face was recognizable by any first year midshipman. He was a legend, as the first Captain of a warp 2 capable ship. Now his stone faced was softened by salt and pepper hair.

"Starfleet Intelligence has delivered a disturbing report about the Romulans," said Masamoto.

The attractive head of Starfleet Intelligence, Vice Admiral Mai Ling, took that as her cue to speak, especially as Masamoto sat back in his chair.

"After the Vulcans finally admitted to us that the Romulans were of the same genetic family tree, we started a profile on them with the help of the Vulcans. They are an emotional war-like people, who prefer to conquer then make treaties. In war they don't believe in taking prisoners or being taken prisoner. Like the Vulcans, they are highly intelligent and physically indistinguishable from the Vulcans, except for protruding forehead and temperament," she said.

"How is this disturbing?" asked Archer.

"The disturbing part is that we have reports of the Romulans building a massive space station in Vulcan space. It appears that they are going to use Vulcan space as a beachhead to invade. As we know the Vulcan was on the edge of Beta Quadrant, barely in the Alpha Quadrant. By building up their presence in Vulcan space they are staying true to their aggressive nature, which means an incursion into the Alpha Quadrant," she explained.

"What sort of time frame are we looking at for them to make a move?" asked Forest.

Archer noticed that Forest looked older, greyer. As Chief of Starfleet Operations preparing for a war had to be a burden on the man. He was reshaping and remaking Starfleet.

"We believe within three to six months they will be ready to start testing our resolve," she answered.

"Captain Archer, how is the refit and upgrade of the Enterprise going?" asked Masamoto.

"I was told it would take seven weeks to complete. I should be taking command of my starship in six days," said Archer.

"I heard that the Enterprise will now be warp 6 ready," said Forest.

Archer smiled, "With deflector shields, a tractor beam, better weapons, and more room in the addition of new engineering and nacelle section. What I don't have is a first officer and a chief engineer."

"Who do you have in mind to fill those positions?" asked Masamoto.

"I'd like to promote Lieutenant Reed to Lieutenant Commander and make him my first officer and do the same with Lieutenant Alexandra Hess," he said.

"Make arrangements with the Detailers Office," said Masamoto. "Tell him that you have my okay."

"I'm also going to need a new comm officer since Ensign Sato has been stolen from me," said Archer.

"Ensign Sato is going to be in demand at Starfleet Headquarters. With her linguistic abilities she has the diplocorp, cryptography, and communications vying for her attention," said Forest.

"Tell the Detailer to find a good comm officer for you," said Masamoto.

"Thank you, sir," said Archer.

"Once you are ready, Captain, we want you to take four of the new Daedalus Class ships and act as a forward guard for Corp of Engineers as they build Starbase Alamo," said Forest.

"Starbase Alamo?" smirked Archer.

"When finished it will be the closest base we have to Vulcan space. We've talked to the Andorians and they are allowing us to build this base near P'Jem, which houses a Vulcan monastery. Although it's near Andorian space, they do not want to protect a Vulcan monastery," said Forest.

"But they will allow us to protect the monastery and act as a forward guard for them," said Archer.

"Exactly," said Forest.

"Will five starships be enough?" asked Archer.

"It will have to be for now. We don't quite have a large enough fleet just yet," said Forest.

"I think when I get to P'Jem I'll see if I can get in touch with Shran. I think the Andorian should know that they won't be able to sit on the sidelines for long once the Romulans make their move," said Archer.

"Do so," said Masamoto. "If we can build a coalition to keep the Romulans in check then the better our chances of being able to hold off until we are ready to retake Vulcan."

"I hope the Vulcan remain patience," said Archer.

"If we were forced to be patient by them then they can be patient," said Forest with a grin.

STSTST

The Presidio gates kept the new earth first anti-alien group, Terra Prime protestors at bay. Three hundred gathered with placards with sayings such as Send Green Blood not Red Blood to Aliens Go Home. Starfleet Security was called in to push them back as Starfleet Marines were posted at the gate for extra protection. As a precaution Marines were also posted at the Vulcan compound in Sausalito.

Trip's morning job took past the gate, so he witnessed humanity at its worst. When they saw him, they started to yell at him calling him an alien lover. Some of them decided to call him by some colorful expletives, which caused Trip to laugh. He offered them a salute and continued his job. He reached the area with the bungalow apartments where he was staying. Punching in the code to his bungalow, his door opened and he entered.

Vice Admiral Jefferies had informed him that Starfleet had decided to phase out the flight suit uniform for officers and were introducing new officer uniforms. According to the new regs non-coms would still be wearing flight suit uniforms. Jefferies sent him over two garment bags of new uniforms and informed him to wear the new uniform to a meeting today with Fleet Admiral Masamoto and Jefferies.

Trip took a long hot shower, toweled himself off, and then walked into his bedroom. It was time to check out Starfleet's latest idea for a uniform. Trip liked the old flight suit uniform. They fit nicely and were easy to work in when you were crawling around a Jefferies tube. He unzipped a garment bag and looked at his new uniform.

The new uniform consisted of black pants with two strips down each leg. The strips were the color of your division: red for security and engineering, green for medical and science, and gold for command and ops. Next was the short tunic jacket, which had the division color along the along and tunic opening of the jacket. The rank strips were on the sleeve, the rank insignia on the color, Starfleet insignia on left breast, and assignment patch on the left upper arm. It also came with a black tee shirt to wear underneath the jacket.

Trip was both impressed and shocked by the new uniform. He was impressed by the fact he liked the uniform. It looked smart. What shocked him was the division color and rank insignia and strips. His division was the gold of command and his rank insignia and strip were that of a captain. Trip was sure that a mistake had been made.

He stormed over to the view screen in his bedroom. Quickly he contacted Vice Admiral Jefferies. His secretary answered, noticed that Trip was standing in a towel only, and immediately forwarded his comm to Jefferies.

"How can I help you, Tucker?" said Jefferies in a slightly amused tone.

"Sir, I think there has been a major mistake. I received the new uniforms and I was about to put it on when I noticed it is the uniform for a captain in the command division. I'm an engineer and a commander," he said.

Jefferies smiled then said, "You are now a captain in command. I expect you at the meeting with Fleet Admiral Masamoto. We will be discussing your promotion and other matters," said Jefferies then the screen went blank.

"Son of a bitch," Trip said to himself.

He looked over the uniform and sighed.

"Son of a bitch," he said again.

STSTST

Trip waited in the waiting room with his hands behind his back, his tongue stuck in his right cheek, and pacing back and forth. As ordered by Vice Admiral Jefferies he wore the new uniform with his new rank, but he did so under duress and protest. At least, he was protesting under his breath.

The doors whooshed open and Commander Patel exited the office and smiled at Trip. He reflexively smiled back.

"Fleet Admiral Masamoto and Vice Admiral Jefferies will see you now, Captain Tucker," she said.

Trip wanted to look behind him for another Captain Tucker. Patel escorted him into the office where Jefferies and Masamoto sat at the conference table, which had a thermos of coffee, three mugs, cream, and sugar. Their conversation stopped when Trip and Patel entered.

"Thank you, Commander," said Jefferies.

This was Jefferies office, smaller than Masamoto with holos of his wife, children, and grandchildren. Masamoto looked at Trip and motioned him to sit, as Jefferies poured him a mug of coffee.

"How to you like your coffee?" asked Jefferies.

"Light and sweet," he said.

Jefferies fixed up his coffee then handed it over to Trip.

"To start with, Captain Tucker, congratulations on your promotion to captain," said Masamoto.

"Thank, sir. It was unexpected and I really don't know why I go it."

Jefferies smiled.

"I shall explain something to you, Captain Tucker, when dealing with an adversary and they inform me that I shouldn't do something then I tend to want to do what they don't want me to do. The Vulcans don't want you to be the captain of the joint venture ship we are building, so I have promoted you and made you the captain," explained Masamoto.

Trip looked over at Jefferies and saw him smiling.

"But, sir, I'm not experience enough to captain a starship," said Trip.

"You will be the captain of this ship through design, building, and shakedown cruise," said Jefferies. "You will not necessarily be the captain thereafter."

"I want someone with paramount engineering skills pushing the Vulcans," said Masamoto. "Admiral Jefferies has complained to me that the Vulcan work at a snail's pace. They double and triple check everything and over analyze things. They are also overly cautious and risk adverse. It has been seven weeks and you don't even have a design for the starship yet. I want this built in six months. Prime Minister Samuels has given me carte blanche to get this ship built. I expect you to get that ship built sooner rather than later."

"Sir, Vulcans are not easy to deal with. They say they don' like to argue, but they will waste hours arguing small points," Trip said.

"I will start pushing the Vulcans from my end, Tucker," said Jefferies, "and you need to get results. I want a finalized design in the next two weeks.

Trip looked at Jefferies then instinctively ran his right hand through his dirty blonde hair. He was now a captain of a non-existent starship that Fleet Admiral wanted made reality within six months.

"I guess I have a lot work to do, sir," said Trip.

"What are you plans for the rest of the day?" asked Masamoto.

Trip looked at the fleet admiral and smiled.

"I'm supposed to meet Captain Archer and a few others at the 602 for drinks in three hours," said Trip.

Jefferies looked over at Masamoto, who stared at Trip for a few moments then said, "Give my bet to Ruby."

STSTST

Trip took a hover-taxi to the 602 Club in Mill Valley. After paying the fare he walked into the old 602. The bar was filled with Starfleet officers in their new uniforms. Behind the bar stood Ruby and beside her a man or similar age, who leaned down and kissed her forehead. Trip scanned the room until his eyes settled on the table where Archer, AG Robinson, and Malcolm Reed sat drinking drafts of beer and snacking on chicken wings. He walked over and joined them.

"Can anyone join you?" asked Trip.

Archer looked up with a big smile on his face. At first he was amused then he noticed the gold trim and the rank insignia. His smile fell.

"My God, is that Captain Tucker?" said AG.

"Afraid so," said Trip sitting down in the empty chair at the table.

"Mate, you're a captain," said Malcolm.

"I know," sighed Trip.

"How old are you?" asked AG

"I'll be 31 in twelve days," said Trip.

"First the youngest commander in Starfleet history and now the youngest captain," said AG, who lifted his glass, toasted him then took a swig.

"Trip, you're a captain," Archer finally spoke.

"I know, Captain," said Trip.

"Damn it, Trip, now I'll never get you back as my chief engineer or first officer," said Archer.

"Trust me, sir, I don't want to be a captain," he said.

AG waved his hand in the air then shouted, "Ruby, we need a beer here for Captain Tucker. Actually, make it two pitchers. We now have a good reason to get drink."

Four pitchers of beer and several shots of single malt scotch later and the four officers were well in their cups. Archer had undid part of his jacket so that it hung down like a flap. They were listening to AG regale them with his latest conquest.

"So this pretty young commander agreed to go hiking with me," he said then a devilish smile crossed his lips. "We didn't do much hiking."

"Bloody marvelous, mate," said Malcolm.

Trip picked up the shot of scotch in front of him and then downed it. He'd never been too heavy a drinker, but somehow tonight it seemed appropriate for him to get very drunk.

"So, Trip, how the love life?" asked AG.

"Non-existent," he answered.

"Really," said AG, "not eve Natalie?"

"Natalie dumped me. A dear John letter six months into the mission," said Trip.

"Don't believe him that his love life is non-existent. Alien women love Trip," said Malcolm.

"Trip held the record for away team injuries and romances," said Archer.

Trip blushed as the others laughed at his expense. Ruby came over to the table.

"Can I call you guys a hover-taxi?" she asked.

"Wait before we answer that I need to ask the lovely Ruby a question," said Malcolm.

"Alright, Lieutenant Commander Reed, ask away," she smiled.

"Trip or me, who was better?" he asked.

Trip blush deepened.

"See the bartender," she said.

"I see him," said Malcolm.

"He's my husband," said Ruby.

"Congratulations, Ruby," Malcolm said then he smiled. "Trip or me, who was better?"

Ruby laughed then she whispered in his ear. Malcolm blushed this time then he looked at Trip. Ruby stood up and looked at the rest of the occupants of the table.

"Are you ready for your final bill?" she asked.

"It's on…," Archer started to speak.

"Put it on my bill. I'll be by tomorrow to pay it off," said AG.

Ruby walked over to Trip, leaned down, and kissed his cheek.

"Congratulations, Captain Tucker," she said.

"Thanks, Ruby," he said.

She sauntered off. Archer and AG turned their attention to Malcolm, who was now sitting quietly.

"Okay, what did she whisper in your ear?" asked AG.

"Do I have to order to tell us, Malcolm?" added Archer.

"She said that Captain Tucker's package is the most impressive she's come across," said Malcolm.

AG and Archer looked over at Trip.

"She just joshing Malcolm for being rude," said Trip.

"Don't be embarrassed, Trip. A compliment like that one you don't run from," said AG.

"Hell, Trip, it would explain your track record with alien women," smiled Archer.

"I need to go home and get some sleep," Trip said, as the world stared to turn on its axis for him. "I'm not feeling too hot."

Archer smiled, "I'll make sure you get home."

STSTST

The _Enterprise_ along with four retrofitted Daedalus Class starships, the _Magellan_, _Columbus_, _James Cook_, and _Sacagawea_, prepared to escort the Corp of Engineer ships and a the Marine transport the _Boyington_ prepared to leave the Sol System. Since the _Enterprise_ would take the lead, Archer took his place in his refitted Bridge. He sat down on his command chair.

"Ensign Tatupu, hail Task Force: Outer Arm," ordered Archer.

The language Ensign hailed the other starships and connected the to the Enterprise, When she was done, she turned in her chair and looked at Archer.

"All the captains are ready for you, sir," she said.

"Thank you, Ensign," said Archer. "Put me on the comm."

HE stood up and prepared to speak. _If Trip was here, he'd be smirking while I gave my speech. _He cleared his throat.

"This is Captain Jonathan Archer. We are headed to P'Jem, a small planet not far from Vulcan space and on the edge of Andorian space. There the Corp of Engineers are going to build Starbase Alamo. Now, the name Alamo was chosen to give the impression that we have no intention of backing down. The Romulans will push boundaries and borders and we shall be there to push back," he stated. "On my mark, accelerate to warp 4."

Archer sat back down in his command chair. He looked over at Lieutenant Commander Reed, who nodded that everything was ready. Leaning forward in his chair, Archer smiled.

"Travis, set a course for P'Jem, warp 4," he said,

"Yes, sir," said Mayweather. "Course set and ready for warp."

"Hit it," said Archer.

The Enterprise and the rest of the ships of warped away.

STSTST

T'Pol entered Soval's personal office on the Vulcan Compound in Sausalito. He was now considered the lead councilor of the Vulcan Government in Exile. Solkar was the secondary councilor. Soval sat on a sofa looking tired. He was drinking some green tea, as they had run out of Vulcan teas. T'Pol sat down opposite him on a small settee.

"I am sorry to hear that the transport Koss was on was destroyed by Nausicaan Brigands," said Soval.

"His loss will be felt," she said.

Soval sipped his tea then put it down.

"Would you care for a tea?" he asked.

"No, Councilor," she said.

"Your mother is on Proxima along with several other Vulcans, who have asked to be transferred to Earth for personal reasons. Proxima and Alpha Centuri UE Colonies have been accepting and gracious with the refugees. Unfortunately, here on Earth an anti-alien group called Terra Prime has formed. I do not understand why your mother and these other Vulcans wish to come to Earth," he said.

"I have not heard from her, so I do not know her mind," T'Pol said.

Soval nodded. He picked up a PADD and extended it to her. T'Pol took it from him.

"You are now the second in charge of the Joint Protect with Starfleet to build a battleship. Your experience working with Captain Tucker is considered valuable. It is hoped that you can temper him and help control him," said Soval.

"Captain Tucker is not easily controlled," she stated.

"I know. Tavin said that he has taken control of the design process. He along with a Dr. Andrea Pappas is becoming the driving force behind the project. Our calls for caution and patience are now being ignored," said Soval.

"Has a new time schedule been set up?" asked T'Pol.

"Yes," sighed Soval. "Instead of eighteen months for completion, the new schedule has the starship being completed in seven months. Eighteen months is rushing, but this new schedule can only lead to mistakes."

"I shall endeavor to minimize mistakes," said T'Pol.

"That is what we are hoping for," said Soval.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

Trip stood in the design lab along with Dr. Pappas, Commander Hiram Schultz, Tavin, and T'Pol. The designs for the ship, which Trip nicknamed the _Liberator_, were projected as three dimensional holographs above a smart table. The design was elegant in Trip's opinion. Instead of saucer primary hull, it was an arrow shaped hull with a deflector ray located on the belly. The arrow hull was attacked to an oblong, which was the engineering hull, by a neck section. They forewent the Vulcan ring nacelle design and kept Starfleet's winged nacelles, which were attached to the oblong hull. There were ten phase or plasma cannon banks and twelve new photon Mark II torpedo tubes, and, even though there was going to be shields, Trip opted for a new double hull design adding toughness for when the shields and polarized hulls went down.

The Vulcan warp engine would allow for warp 7, though Trip already had some ideas on how to tweak it to get to warp 8. There were two shuttle bays carrying a maximum of eight Vulcan designed shuttles, as well as two large cargo bays, one of which could be used for training by the Marines. There was a Infirmary for everyday use and a Sickbay that could hold fifty patients. Of course, there was a gym, two Mess Halls, an Officer Wardroom and a Non-Comm Wardroom, and Captain's Dining Room. Built for a crew capacity of 300 Starfleet personnel, not including a permanent squad of Marines, with the ability to carry 150 Marines in an emergency, the _Liberator_ was to fight not explore, though Trip envisioned that someday it would be used for exploration. When built the _Liberator_ would easily be the largest ship in the fleet.

Trip was ready to finalize the design and plans and send them off to Admiral Jefferies for review, but Tavin wanted to run more diagnostics and simulations to test the design. Pappas and Tavin were arguing, as Trip and T'Pol listened.

Trip glanced over at T'Pol. Once again he was surprised at how easy it was for him to work with her. In the beginning, he had his troubles with her, yet it didn't take long for them to find a comfort zone when working with each other. Of course, it didn't hurt that he found her to be one of the most attractive females he'd ever known. Vulcan or not, he was attracted to her.

"The new double hull, though ingenious, has not been tested enough," said Tavin.

"The best test would be a scale model, which we then put through the ringer," Pappas said.

Tavin raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Put through the ringer means to put through a battery of strenuous tests," T'Pol interpreted for him.

Trip smiled. Here was when he was most happy to have T'Pol working with him. She was used to his moods and personality and had come to understand many Human sayings. He felt more comfortable with her then he ever felt with Natalie, which surprised him.

"Captain, how do you feel about putting a model through the ringer?" asked Tavin.

"I think it is something we'll do if we get the okay on the design," said Trip.

"Why not do it now?" asked Tavin.

"Because we are done wasting time, Tavin. This ship needs to be schedule for construction soon. It will take a month to set up ta space dock big enough on Mars for the _Liberator_ then six months construction. We need to get started building this now," said Trip.

"Why the impatience?" asked Tavin.

"The Romulans are building a space station orbiting T'Khut that will more than likely be a base for further invasion into the Alpha Quadrant. Starfleet has to have a fleet to match them and defeat them," said Trip. "Let's not forget that only six Vulcan Military starships survived. We need more quality starships now."

"If you rush you can make mistakes," said Tavin.

"We're human, Tavin; we're used to mistakes. When we make a mistake, we fix it and move forward," said Trip.

"Tavin, I believe that the treaty gives Starfleet the authority of final say," said T'Pol. "We are arguing for the sake of arguing."

He looked at T'Pol then nodded his head.

"Send the designs to Admiral Jefferies," said Tavin.

Trip walked over to the smart able, entered his command control, encrypted the file, and then he sent it on to Vice Admiral Jefferies office. T'Pol found herself staring at Trip in his new uniform. She found him attractive in it. Her mind drifted to their neuropressure session on the Enterprise. Trip tried to suppress a yawn.

"Are you sleeping well, Captain?" asked T'Pol.

"Not this week," he answered then looked over at Tavin, who was once again in deep conversation with Dr. Pappas.

"Did you attempt to keep up with Tavin's schedule?" T'Pol asked.

"Had to," he yawned.

"Vulcan's do not need as much sleep as Humans," T'Pol lectured him.

"You've told me that before, T'Pol," he said then smiled.

"It is a fact," she said.

"And I'm not disputing it," he said.

T'Pol noticed that Trip dropped his usual use of the colloquial ain't. She also noticed that his Southern Accent wasn't as strong. He still had an accent, but it wasn't as strong.

"You should get some sleep," she said.

"Can't. I expect that Jefferies is opening up the file now and will be calling me to go over it in some depth for the rest of the afternoon and into the evening," said Trip.

"I see, Captain," said T'Pol.

"If Vice Admiral Jefferies approves of the designs then what happens next?" she asked.

"Space dock is built orbit the moon and the new fleet yards," said Trip. "Good news I'll be getting two weeks off, so I can visit my family for a few days then come back and find something to do."

"I see," she said. "I should report to Soval and Solkar and update them."

Trip smiled, "How are things at the Vulcan Compound?"

"Crowded. We are opening another compound in Dubai next week," T'Pol told him. "My mother will be visiting then. I am slated to see her."

"Glad to see her?" asked Trip.

T'Pol lifted her right eyebrow.

"Glad is an emotion and Vulcan do not feel emotions," smiled Trip. "You'd think I believe that, but I don't."

Trip's communicator beeped. He took it out and flipped it open.

"Tucker," he said.

"I've got the file. I'll expect you in my office in twenty minutes. We'll have lunch and work," said Jefferies.

"Yes, sir," said Trip then he closed his communicator.

"You must leave," said T'Pol with a hint of disappointment found under the surface of her tone.

"Yeah, I have to do," he said, though he didn't want to leave. He didn't want to leave her company.

STSTST

Archer sat with Phlox and Reed in his Mess having dinner. They were having a turkey dinner with sausage dressing, mashed potatoes, fresh rolls, gravy, and apple pie.

"This is a treat, Captain," said Phlox.

"Well, for the last week it was just Malcolm and I and I thought a third would make for better conversation," said Archer.

"Glad you could make it, Doctor," said Reed.

Malcolm looked over Phlox's shoulder and out the window. Corp of Engineers was on the Starbase and the Marines had set up temporary base on P'Jem, even though the monks complained. The _Magellan_ was flying the Combat Air Patrol, or CAP. Archer had sent messages out in hopes of a meeting with Commander Shran. He was going to have Ensign Tatupu stopped broadcasting the message, when he finally received a reply. In two days, he was meeting Shran near the Crab Nebula.

"It is my pleasure," said Phlox. "Usually, I'm either dining in the Mess Hall or with my menagerie in Sickbay. Have you heard new from Earth?"

Archer was cutting into some turkey and stopped suddenly.

"Yeah, it seems the anti-alien group Terra Prime is growing. UE and Starfleet Security are finally starting to clamp down on it. Some Vulcans were hurt by protestors a few days ago," he said.

"That is a shame. I know Proxima and Alpha Centuri UE Colonies have embraced the Vulcans," said Phlox.

"Eight million refugees and five million are seeking asylum on Earth Proper," said Malcolm. "The problem is crowding."

"Besides New Berlin on the moon construction of New ShiKahr is underway. They say that should allow up to a million Vulcans a chance of a new home," said Archer.

"Denobula has offered asylum to some refugees but one a few hundred thousand Vulcans have taken my government up on their offer," said Phlox. "Oddly enough, I believe Vulcans feel safe with Humans on the whole."

"Except with Terra Prime," said Malcolm.

"We have to count on the UE and Starfleet to handle them," said Archer.

STSTST

Five hundred Terra Prime Protestors made entrance into the UE Senate in Paris difficult. The Senate was holding special meetings on the best way to handle the overcrowding problem in certain areas because of Vulcan refugees. A small contingent of Senators was taking up the Terra Prime cause. Prime Minister Nathan Samuels could see the senate and the protestors from his office from the top floor of the UE Ministry.

"Minister, Terra Prime is a minor problem," said Blanch Eddington of UE Security.

"It is a growing problem," said Andrew Quell, Samuels' top aide.

"Ten, maybe fourteen thousand members so far worldwide. They are vocal, but a minority," Blanch said.

"Vocal minorities have been known to sway majorities," said Quell.

"Blanch, I want a full security briefing on them," said Samuels.

"Yes, sir," she said then stood up. "I'll have one for you by tomorrow afternoon."

She exited his office. Samuels turned and looked at Quell.

"Get me Harris from Section 31. We can't let Terra Prime ruin our relationship with the Vulcans. We need them and they need us," he said.

"What will you expect Harris and his shady organization to do?" asked Quell.

"He'll make them into Villains and they eradicate them for us," said Samuels.

"Damn, Nathan, are you sure you want do something this drastic," said Quell.

"I have to, Andrew. If there is a war with the Romulans we are going to need the Vulcans and other Alien races. I will not see Earth conquered," said Samuels.

Quell stood up then said, "I'll contact Harris."

He turned and slowly left the office, leaving Samuels to stare out the window at the protestors. A group of bigoted people could not be allowed to ruin the chances of Earth's survival in a war.

STSTST

Trip held the coffee in his right hand, while Jefferies walked around the smart table reviewing the holograph designs for what he counted was the thousandth time. He stopped checked the information about a deck, nodded his head, and went back to his review. According to the chronometer on the wall, it was 2100 hundred hours. Trip was so tired not he doubted he could fall asleep.

"Damn it, Tucker, this is one impressive ship," said Jefferies.

"Thank you, sir," said Trip.

Jefferies walked up to him and offered him his right hand to shake. They shook hands.

"Well done, Trip," he said then he turned and looked at the ship again.

"You want to use the experimental Mark II torpedoes," he said.

"We want the most firepower we can get. The Vulcan particle cannons are impressive, but I think the phase cannon updates that R&D are working on will have more punch," said Trip.

"Maybe you should go half particle and half updated phase for now. We can always to a refit and upgrade," said Jefferies.

"Yes, sir," said Trip.

Trip put his coffee cup down on the conference table. He looked back at the Admiral, who looked to be ready to sign off on the designs. He entered his command code then the approval code and transmitted the files to the fleet yards. Turning Jefferies had a big smile on his face.

"My wife is going to kill me for missing dinner but it was definitely worth it," said Jefferies. "As of tomorrow morning, you have two weeks leave. Go relax because when you come back you'll be working your ass off."

Trip grinned, "Yes, sir."

STSTST

Trip arrived at his bungalow. After letting himself in, he stripped off his jacket then poured himself a drink. Tomorrow he was going to pack and make travel arrangements, but tonight he was going to try to relax and get some rest. He sipped his single malt scotch then sat down on the sofa in the living room.

Unexpectedly, there was someone buzzing his door. He got up and walked over to answer the door. Opening it, he was shocked to see T'Pol in her Vulcan robes standing there.

"T'Pol, this is a surprise," he said.

"May I enter, Captain?" she said.

"Please, enter," he said.

T'Pol came into his bungalow. Trip smiled as she walked past him.

"Please, call me Charles or Trip. I hear captain and I keep looking for Jon," said Trip.

"Charles," T'Pol said softly, "I came tonight because your lack of sleep worries me. I came to offer you neuropressure."

Trip felt his heat skip a beat. For him neuropressure was an intimate, somewhat erotic experience. He doubted it was the small for a Vulcan.

"You don't have to do that, T'Pol," he said.

"I know from experience that when you get into a sleeping habit that it can prove harmful for your health," she said. "I thought a session of neuropressure would set you back on track."

"I have to admit that I miss our sessions," he smiled.

T'Pol felt a warmth spread through her hearing him admit this and seeing that smile.

"Do you wish a session?" she asked him.

Trip found himself looking into her soft eyes and getting lost for a moment. Yes, a neuropressure session sounded good.

"I wouldn't mind one," he replied.

"Disrobe," she said.

"Um, do you want to do it in here or in my bedroom? It might be more comfortable there," he said.

_Did I just ask T'Pol into my bedroom? What in the hell am I thinking? _

"Your bedroom would be fine, Charles," she said.

Trip walked over to his bedroom door. It opened as he approached and then they entered. T'Pol graceful began to disrobe. When Trip turned to look at her, she was standing there in her undergarments. He found himself having a difficult time swallowing.

"You should take off your clothes, Charles."

"Yeah, I know," he said.

Sitting on the bed, he removed his boots then he stood up.

"I'm going to change into, you know, something more comfortable in my bathroom," said Trip.

"I shall be here, Charles."

He disappeared into the bathroom. T'Pol sat on the edge of his bed. Now that Koss was dead, she was bound to no one. She was free to choose who she bonded with. _Why am I considering this a Human? I do not even know if a Vulcan can bond with a Human or if Charles was interested? _

Trip exited the bathroom in his sleeping pants and nothing else. He saw T'Pol sitting on the edge of his bed and joined her.

"I haven't asked you, T'Pol, but how are things going for you?" he asked.

T'Pol began to work on the nodes in his shoulders.

"They have been an adjustment," she said. "Recently, I found that Koss, who I was to be bonded to, died in the exodus from Vulcan."

Trip stiffened and T'Pol felt his sinews tense.

"I'm sorry about Koss," he said.

"I am sorry for Koss, Charles, but I must admit to relief that I am no longer bound to be his mate. I am now free to choose my mate," she said.

"So, Vulcans have arranged marriages," said Trip.

"We first have a bonding ceremony as children then when we reach an agreed age, we bond in the marriage ceremony. Our bonds are with only one other and permanent," she explained.

"I see," said Trip, as she started to work a spot into between his shoulder blades. "So what will you do then?"

"Eventually because of biological needs I will have to find a mate," she said.

"I see," he said then suddenly found his muscles loosening to her touch. "I guess there will be a lot of Vulcan males out there needing mates now."

T'Pol unintentional pressured a nerve cluster too hard when she heard his words.

"Ouch, T'Pol, that hurt," snapped Trip.

"I am sorry, Charles. It was an accident."

"It didn't feel like an accident," he replied.

"I forget how fragile Humans are," she retorted.

"I am not fragile," growled Trip.

"A Vulcan is superior in strength and constitution to a Human. It is merely a fact," said T'Pol.

Trip turned and faced T'Pol. For a few long moments they stared into each other's eyes.

"Don't underestimate the Human will," he said.

T'Pol felt a moment of impulse and moved in and kissed him. It was a tentative kiss, hesitant. Trip was surprised by the kiss, but the surprise wore off quickly. He responded by deepening the kiss and soon he was devouring her mouth with pent up passion released. T'Pol felt her own suppressed emotions surge. She pulled away to take a breath.

Trip reached up and touched her cheek then slowly brought his hand up to her right ear and caressed the pointed top of her ear with his thumb and forefinger. Her ear and cheek blushed a greenish copper color. Trip noticed that she was breathing heavily.

"T'Pol, do you want this as much as me?" he asked her.

"Yes, Charles, I do," she said.

"This is going to complicate things some," he said.

"This is private between us," she said.

"Yeah, sure, private," he said then he leaned in and kissed again.

She responded and all her hesitation was gone. She reached up and grabbed his face. The skin on skin opened up her touch telepathy. She could feel his emotions, his desire, his passion, and even his fledgling love for her. These emotions stirred her own stronger Vulcan emotions. She didn't know if she could bond with a Human, but she was sure that tonight she would be mating with one.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

Trip woke up in the morning and he was alone in bed. The night before he had the most incredible sex in his life and now she was gone. Rolling over onto his back, he grabbed his pillow, put it over his face, and growled into it. _I had sex with a Vulcan and scared her away. Well, we at least know Vulcans don't cuddle after sex. Well done, Trip. _ Tossing the pillow aside, he got out of bed and headed out of his bedroom towards the kitchen.

Walking completely naked into the living room, he was surprised to see T'Pol in her undergarments sitting on the floor meditating. She slowly opened her eyes then raised her left eyebrow at his state of dress.

"You didn't leave," he said.

"No, Charles, I didn't," she replied. "Do you often walk around your apartment in the nude?"

Trip looked down at his nakedness, blushed, and then grinned at her.

"I thought I was alone," he said.

"I see," she said.

"I put something on," he said then turned around and went back into his bedroom.

It took less than a minute but he returned wearing his pants. T'Pol was still seated on the floor in her meditation position.

"I was going to make breakfast. I think I have some tea and fruit for you," he said.

"What kind of fruit?" she asked.

"Grapes and oranges."

"I'll have grapes with a cup of tea," she said calmly.

"Okay, it'll be a few minutes," he said.

She nodded then closed her eyes to finish meditating. Trip went into the kitchen and started to make a pot of coffee then he scrambled some eggs and toasted a couple slices of toast. When he was done, he had put a plate of grapes and a cup of tea in front of one chair on his dining table and coffee, a plate of scrambled eggs, and toast with butter and orange marmalade in front of another chair. He went into the living room and clears his throat. T'Pol opened her eyes.

"Breakfast is ready," he said.

"Thank you, Charles," she said.

"My pleasure, darlin'," he replied.

She stood up and joined him at the dining room table. T'Pol sat across from Trip. She picked up a grape and ate it.

"Do you want to talk about last night?" he asked.

"I believe that you be a satisfactory idea."

"Um, I just wanted to say that last night was… well, it was great, and I hope it's not the last time we can be together," he said.

"I would like to pursue a relationship with you, Charles, but for both career and personal reasons it must remain private. For now no one else must know about it," she said.

He knew Vulcans were private by nature, so he could understand what she was saying. Plus, having an affair right now with a Vulcan refugee might be frowned upon by Starfleet. Privacy seemed like an excellent idea.

"I have no problem with private, T'Pol," he said.

"Also, if we are to be in relationship, Charles, then I must be your only sexual partner. Vulcans are monogamous by nature," she said.

"Darlin', I don't know what you kind of man you think I am, but when I'm in a relationship I'm not the one who cheats," he said.

T'Pol nodded her approval.

"So, you and I are in a relationship," he said.

"Yes, Charles."

"I'm schedule to leave for a few days to stay with my family in Florida on the panhandle. I'd like to spend time with you when I get back," he said.

"I must leave tomorrow to see my mother. When I return I'd like to spend more time with you, also. Unfortunately, I'm not sure about spending time here," she said. "It will be noticed."

"I know," said Trip. "Now that the design phase is done, I can start scouting a place on Mars. I am overseeing the building of our ship."

"As am I," she said. "It would be fortuitous if we were able to get quarters close to each other."

"We'll go hunting for places when I get back," he smiled.

"That would be satisfactory," she said.

He ate some of his eggs and a few bites of toast. T'Pol sipped her tea after a few more grapes.

"So, you don't have to leave until tomorrow," he said.

"No, Charles."

"Um, would you be interested in joining back in my bed after breakfast?" he asked her.

"I am not tired," she said.

There was a hint of humor in her expression. Trip was sure of it. It was strange, but he was sure that he could now read her slightest facial gestures.

"I wasn't interested in sleeping, T'Pol. I was kind of interested in something else," he said then smiled.

T'Pol couldn't explain the reason why, but his smile made her heart beat faster.

"Then I would be glad to spend time in bed with you, Charles."

His smile turned into a sly grin.

STSTST

The Enterprise arrived at the crab nebula. Archer looked out at the colorful phenomenon. It was electric blue with streaks of white and green blending into it.

"Tatupu, hail Shran," he said.

"Sending out a hail, sir," Tatupu replied.

It didn't take long until the Kumari responded to the hail. Tatupu put Shran on the comm, as they had no visual of him.

"_Pinkskin, why are you bothering me_?"

"We need to talk Shran. My ship or yours?" asked Archer.

"_I have Andorian Ale to offer. What do you have_?" he asked.

"I got some Kentucky bourbon I think you might like," said Archer.

"_I'll shuttle right over. Prepare a meal and have several bottles of that bourbon waiting_," he said.

Archer and Shran finished their meal of roast beef, potatoes, and green beans. They were now half way through the first bottle of bourbon. Archer noticed that Shran's antennae appeared twitchy, which meant that he was anxious. Secrets were being kept. Archer took a sip of the bourbon.

"I like this buuurbon," said Shran.

"I do, too. It's what we call a sipping whiskey," said Archer.

Shran picked up his glass and drained the contents.

"I don't like to sip," he said.

He smiled. Archer thought with his blue skin, white hair, and white teeth that he looked like a real version of Jack Frost. He poured Shran another glass.

"So, you know it as well as I do that the Romulans are a potential enemy for you as well as for us. We need each other, Shran, so why don't we work together," said Archer.

"You are protecting Vulcans," he spat.

"They need protecting. The Romulans invaded their world."

"We do not trust Vulcans," said Shran.

"You don't have to trust them. They have six military cruisers left and that's all. Instead of worrying about the Vulcans you should be worrying about Romulans," said Archer.

"On P'Jem not all those monks are monks. Some of them are V'Shar, Vulcan Intelligence and they run a spy array, which they use to spy on Andorian communications. Prove we have nothing to fear from the Vulcans and shut it down," said Shran.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Archer.

"I am positive, Pinkskin," said Shran.

Archer took a long swig of his drink. This was a complication he hadn't expected. He needed to talk to Forest.

"I need to talk to my superior. If he gives me the okay, then we'll shut down the array," he said.

Shran smiled, "If you do that, Pinkskin then we can talk about a mutual protection treaty. If the Romulans attacks you then they attack us and vice versa."

"I need to contact my superior first."

"I understand," said Shran, "we are merely soldiers."

"The Romulans are dangerous to both our people, Shran."

"I know, Pinkskin. I would relish a treaty between our people. I can smell a bloody war brewing and I'd rather have you as an ally than a stranger."

Archer picked up his glass, toasted Shran, and then downed the last of drink.

STSTST

The crowd outside of the MOMA included some Vulcans, Denobulans, and Rigelians. It was a shock to all when the man announced himself a follower of Terra Prime then exploded a terrorist vest. When the first responders had finished cleaning up there were twenty-five dead and double that number with serious injuries. Half of them would need prosthetics.

The Prime Minister appeared on the holo an hour later calling it an act of barbarism and cowardice and that Terra Prime would be dealt with harshly. Prejudice, terrorism, and the kind of hatred that relied on suicide bombers needed to be punished. He also announced UE Security would be starting an investigation into Terra Prime leaders.

Section 31 Chief, Jensen Harris, sat behind his desk feeling a sense of pride. The first part of destruction of Terra Prime had begun. One act of terrorism had turned them from a growing organization to a terrorist one. Their poll numbers plunged and sympathy for the Vulcans grew over night. If everything went as planned then Section 31 wouldn't need to interfere again in the affairs of Terra Prime.

STSTST

Trip arrived at his parents place on the beach later than he expected. He and T'Pol spent several hours in his bed before parting. His parents lived in Navarre in Santa Rosa County. For the last ten years they owned a place right on the edge of the white sands of Navarre Beach. After paying his fare and getting out of the hover-taxi, he stood for a minute and breathes in the sweet salt scented air.

"Trip," he heard his baby sister's voice, "you got here late."

He looked over to see Elizabeth Tucker. She was twenty-five years old and already had a name as an architect. He smiled at her.

"Hey, Liz," he said.

She ran up to him and gave him a hug. More than his brother Dennis or sister Rebecca, he was close to his sister Elizabeth. She picked up his duffle bag for him and started to carry it the house.

"No uniform," she said.

"Nay, left it at home," he said.

"Oh, too bad. I love showing off Commander Tucker to people," she said.

"It's Captain Tucker now," he said.

She stopped walked, dropped his bag, and gave him another hug.

"When did that happen?" she asked.

"Month or so ago," he said.

"And you didn't tell any of us," she said. "Just for that I'm going to be the first to tell mom and dad."

She ran off to the house. He picked up his bag and followed her. By the time he got into the two stories, weathered home, his sister was in the living room crowing about her brother being Captain Tucker now. Trip saw that his mother and father were proud. Elaine and Charles Tucker II were always proud of their children.

"Trip, is it true? Are you a captain now?" asked his mother.

"Yes, ma'am."

Charles, or Charlie to his friends and family, stuck out his hand to his son. They shook.

"Well done, son."

"Thanks, dad."

"How did you get here?" his father asked.

"I took a shuttle to the Starfleet base at Pensacola and from there a hover-taxi," he told him.

"Good to have you home," he said to his son. "Your mother has the room on the first floor cleaned up for you and tomorrow Dennis, Alice, and Charles the Fourth and Victoria the first will be here along with Rebecca. The whole family will be together for a few days."

Elaine Tucker walked up to her son, got on her tip toes, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Glad to have you home, Trip. I've got some fried chicken in the oven for you and potato salad in the refrigerator," she said.

"Sounds good, ma," he said.

STSTST

Along with Shran as an observer, Archer and five fire teams of Marines in battle armor and carrying the new particle rifles landed on P'Jem in a troop transport shuttle. Admiral Forest had contacted Soval and Solkar and explained the need to turn the Andorians into an ally. The treaty with Vulcan's Government in Exile was important to the UE, but in order to face the Romulans allies would be necessary. Soval and Solkar agreed to an ostentatious display exposing the surveillance station. The Vulcans understood that the Andorians liked a good theatrical display of power.

Offloading from the shuttle, Archer led the Marines into the monastery and retreat. The lead monk Master Tadock greeted them at the door.

"This is a place of peace," he stated.

"This is a spy post," said Shran.

Archer sent a glare over his shoulder letting Shran know that he'd be handling this. Shran backed down.

"Master Tadock, the monastery may be sacred but the sensor array and surveillance equipment built beneath it are a provocation to an ally, the Andorians. We are here to destroy the surveillance equipment and Commander Shran is here to observe," stated Archer.

"Please be careful. Some of these buildings go back to Earth's 9th Century. This is an important part of Vulcan's history," said Tadock.

"We'll be careful," said Archer then he turned and looked at the Marine Major in his all black BDU's and armor. "Major Tollenson, take your men and get to work. The surveillance array in beneath the monastery and manned by V'Shar agents."

Major Tollenson nodded then turned and addressed his Marines.

"Marines, switch from particle rifles to phase rifles with settings on stun. Let's find the passageway to the surveillance array, clear the area, and then demolish equipment. Is that understood?" he barked.

"Oorah," replied the Marines in unison.

Archer and Shran stood back and watched the Marines get to work. Within five minutes they found the passageway and headed down towards the surveillance array. Once there they stunned five V'Shar agents, removed the other six, and then started destroying the equipment.

"These warriors of yours are efficient," said Shran.

"And determined," added Archer.

Shran's antennae stood straight and swayed slightly, a sign of his satisfaction.

"You have come a long way in making an ally today, Pinkskin. I have been authorized to arrangement for a diplomatic mission to Andoria," said Shran.

Archer said, "Sounds like a good start to me, Shran."

"It is, Pinkskin. Who knows soon Andorian cruisers may be helping you to guard from the Romulans this Starbase you are building," said Shran.

Archer smiled. Yes, this was a good start.

STSTST

The shuttle T'Pol had taken landed on the shuttle pad of the new Vulcan Compound in Dubai. Exiting the shuttle, T'Pol found the weather more to her liking, though it still wasn't as warm as Vulcan. She had her ID to a Vulcan guard then made an enquiry.

"I am looking for the housing where refugees are staying," she said.

"The refugees are staying on a manmade island. A hovercar can take you to them," he told her.

"The refugees are not part of the Vulcan Compound."

"They are too many. It was decided to make an arrangement with Dubai to lease one of their manmade islands from them," he said.

T'Pol nodded then went in search of a hovercar to take her to the island. The island was located between The Palm of Jebel Ali and The Palm of Jumeiran in the Arabian Gulf. Finally, she procured a ride to the island. Travelling to the refugee encampment, she was surprised to see thousands of adobe-like bungalows crowded on the small manmade land mass. There were a mix of UE workers offering humanitarian supplies and vegetarian meals and Vulcan guards from the Government in Exile making sure that each refugee was documented.

T'Pol stopped at guard.

"I am searching for a recent refugee," she said showing him her ID.

"Name?"

"T'Les."

He gave her the section and bungalow number. Making her way through the crowded area, she came upon the bungalow. She rang the bell and waited. T'Pau answered the door.

"How may I help you?" asked T'Pau.

"I am T'Pol. I am looking for my mother, T'Les."

"Please enter," she said.

T'Pol entered the adobe and was surprised to see that it was occupied by six Vulcans. A stately looking Vulcan was meditating in the living room, while two male Vulcan sat quietly in his presence. T'Pau escorted her to the kitchen where T'Les and another female Vulcan were preparing a meal.

"T'Pol, daughter, it is good to see you."

"And you, mother," replied T'Pol.

"Syrann will be done meditating soon. He will want to speak to T'Pol," said T'Pau.

"Syrann?" sad T'Pol then she looked at her mother. "You are Syrannites?"

"Yes," answered her mother.

"Are there many of you?" she asked.

"We number in the thousands," answered T'Les.

"As you know we believe that the philosophy of Surak has been perverted by the High Command," said T'Pau.

"Not perverted but watered down, T'Pau," said the calm, strong voice of Syrann.

He stood in the kitchen doorway towering over T'Pol. She looked up at him defiantly.

"T'Pau looks for conflict where I look for difference," he said.

"I did not know my mother was a follower of yours," T'Pol said.

"She is and has been for three years, fifteen days, and twenty hours," said Syrann.

"My studies in archaeology led me to believe that pristine and unabridged Kir'Shara existed," T'Les told T'Pol.

"I see," was T'pol's reply.

"You are working for the Government in Exile," said Syrann.

"I am working for them as a liaison with Starfleet," she said.

"Fascinating," said Syrann. "Is Starfleet strong enough to face the Romulans, SubCommander?"

"Why do you wish to know?" she asked Syrann.

"Because, T'Pol, I know the Kir'Shara is," said Syrann.

"Many have said that, yet it is still a myth and not a reality," she said. "What makes you different?"

"I carry the katra of Surak," said Syrann.

T'Pol was stunned. If this was true, Syrann needed protection. He was in possession of the katra, the essence, of Vulcan's greatest leader.

"Soval and Solkar must be told," she said.

"No. I prefer to remain anonymous until the katra can be transferred to a vre-katra," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I could easily be used as a tool by a government or a radical faction," said Syrann. "We Syrannites are about the preservation of the true words and philosophy of Surak, not about power."

"What do you want from me?" asked T'Pol.

"Before I tell you, may I mind meld with you. I need to know your katra before I can speak to you about your role," said Syrann.

T'Les stepped forward.

"He can be trusted, daughter."

T'Pol nodded her head in the affirmative. Syrann looked at T'Pol.

"Do not be afraid," he said.

"I am not afraid," said T'Pol.

Syrann looked at T'Les, T'Pau, and the other female Vulcan.

"Leave us," he said.

They obeyed without a word. Syrann stared at T'Pol for a moment.

"Your mother said that your emotions were always strong and often came to the surface," he said. "Do not fear this."

He stepped forward and placed the fingers of his right hand on her PSI nodes.

"You mind to my mind," he said.

"You mind to my mind," she repeated.

"Our minds are one," he said.

He could read her mind, her emotions, and her katra. But there was more, also. He could sense the beginning of a bond, a true, strong tel, and it was a tel with a Human, not a Vulcan. This tel was based on attraction and ashaya. She had found her katra mate, her t'hy'la. He ended the meld.

"Your katra is strong and pure. I see you are a true believer in Kol-Ut-Shan, infinite combinations in infinite diversity," he said.

"I believe the IDIC is an important part of Surak's philosophy," she said.

"It appears you are living it. You have the beginning of a strong tel with Captain Tucker. He is your t'hy'la," said Syrann.

"It is not possible for a Human and Vulcan to bond," she said.

A hint of a smile crossed Syrann's face.

"Close your eyes," he said with authority.

T'Pol closed her eyes.

"Search for the tel within you. The bond between you is held within both of you now. Focus on it and you will feel it," he said.

She did as she was told. She focus on the bond until finally she felt the slight foreign presence of Charles in the back of her mind. It was there and it was growing. It was a mate bond; it was a tel. She opened her eyes.

"You felt it," he said.

"Yes."

"I approve. Humans are different from us, but they are filled with potential. They are capable of great hatred and violence, but also of great compassion and kindness, and even sacrifice," he said. "For now, though, I'd keep this bond between you and your t'hy'la."

"I agree."

"Now I can tell you why you," he said. "The Kir'Shara is hidden in T'Karath Sanctuary. Not now, but some day in the near future, it will be necessary to retrieve in order to unite our people. You will play a role in that."

"I do not understand," she said, as she was still overwhelmed by the news about Trip and her.

"You will in time."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

Trip stood in the ocean water up to his knees letting the waves hit him in the thighs, as he stared out into the Atlantic thinking about T'Pol. Never in his life had he felt anything close to what he felt making love to her. It was electric. Her smallest sigh or intake of air more than a Human woman's screams or moans sent shivers through him. When she did moan, he swore he felt what she was feeling. Behind him he heard Charles the 4th and Victories the 1st, as Dennis' children were lovingly called. Charles was fourteen months and Victoria was a few days from turning three. Alice, Dennis' wife, and Rebecca played with the kids in the water, not really letting them get past their knees.

"Penny for your thought, space boy," Elizabeth said, as she came up behind him.

"Just enjoying the ocean, Liz," he said.

"You look contemplative, Trip. My brother Trip doesn't let anyone know what he's thinking or that he is thinking, even though his mind is always going. Instead he puts on a show of being the good old boy. Where's the life of the party?" she asked.

"Getting older, I guess," he said.

"Trip, you're only 30. With modern medicine you got a hundred, maybe a hundred twenty, years left," Elizabeth smiled. "Who is she?"

Trip smiled. No one knew him better, at least, no one knew him better now. He had a feeling T'Pol could get to know him better than anyone ever has, if she wished.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he said.

He looked over at his attractive, mousy hair sister. She was no taller than five foot three inches and built like a long distance runner, which she was. He couldn't remember a time when he didn't tower or her, or want to protect her.

"Yes, you do. You have a new girlfriend and one you really like. It's the only time I see you get all introspective so that people notice. I've seen you work out calculations for a warp engine in your head and not be introspective, but some red head from a bar can make you Joe quiet," she said.

"I'm not introspective, just thinking about some things," he said with a smile.

"Whoever she is she must be something to occupy all of Charles Anthony Tucker III's mind," said Elizabeth.

"That's it. It's time you got all wet," he said then turned quickly and grabbed his sister.

He picked her up easily in his arms and tossed her into the oncoming wave. She went under the water and came up splashing soaking Trip and the muscle tee shirt he wore. They both began to laugh. It felt good to be home, Trip thought.

STSTST

Archer sat in his Ready Room waiting for the comm from Admiral Forest. P'Jem went painlessly and it made Shran and the Andorians very happy. According the V'Shar agents, who were now guests on the _Enterprise_, they had stopped spying on Andor, or Andoria as they allowed outsiders to call it, months ago and had been spying on Vulcan and the Romulans. According to their intel Romulus had sent another seventy-five ships to join the one hundred that were already there. Another one hundred starships were slated to arrive in three months once they put down a rebellion on the outer rim of their empire. They also had several discs full of intercepted communications that needed decrypting and translating.

"_Captain, I have Admiral Forest for you_," said Tatupu's voice came over the comm.

He pushed the button and said, "Send him to my Ready Room."

"Aye, sir," he said.

Archer turned and faced the small vie screen on his desk. Admiral Forest appeared.

"Good news I hope," he said.

"Very good news. P'Jem went without a problem," said Archer. "The V'Shar agents there actually had stopped spying in the Andorians and were now spying on Vulcan. They collected some intel for us."

"Was there any hard feelings on their part?" asked Forest.

"Nay. The understood the need to deal with the Andorians," he said.

"I hate to lose valuable piece of surveillance," said Forest.

"Shran is arranging for a diplomatic visit to Andor," said Archer.

Forest smiled, "I have the perfect diplomat for the job."

"Who, sir?" he asked.

"You," grinned Forest.

"Sir, I'm not a diplomat."

"You are what we need you to be," said Forest, "and you will act as a diplomat."

"Sir, someone from the UE or diplocorp should handle this better than a starship captain," said Archer.

"You are handling it, Captain," said Forest emphasizing his rank.

"Yes, sir."

"I'm glad we see eye to eye, Captain," said Forster. "Update when you are supposed to go to Andor for a visit, so I can send the _Columbia_ to take your place."

"The _Columbia_ is leaving dock ahead of schedule?" asked Archer.

"With the Vulcan tech help, the _Columbia_ does warp drive tests tomorrow," said Forest. "Captain Hernandez can't wait to join you out there."

"How about the _Atlantis_?" asked Archer.

"Six weeks away," smiled Forest. "Captain Robinson is straining at the leash to get going."

"Well, sir, give my best to AG."

"I will, Captain, and best of luck on your new career path as a diplomat," smiled Archer.

The screen went black. Archer sat back in his chair and sighed so loudly that he sounded like a pipe leak.

"Diplomat, yeah, right," growled Archer.

STSTST

The Tucker Family sat at the picnic table and benches in front of the house. Charlie Tucker was grilling up chicken and steak along with corn and potatoes on the old black grill that was considered an antique by some of their guests over the years. Elaine Tucker was in the house fixing a salad and checking on dessert. Dressed in loose fitting shorts and an _Enterprise_ sweatshirt, Trip sat beside his sister Elizabeth on one bench. He stared past his father at the setting sun and receding ocean, while a light breeze sent a chill down his spine.

"You must be working on something important that they took you off the _Enterprise_," said Dennis.

Dennis was an engineer for a private company that built luxury star yachts and personnel vessels.

"Top secret project, brother," said Trip.

"It's probably a weapon," said Rebecca.

Rebecca Tucker was Mathematician and College Professor at Stanford. Unlike her other siblings, she had disdain for Starfleet.

"I'm an engineer not a weapon's designer, sis," said Trip.

"After vacation is over for you where are you headed back to San Francisco?" asked Alice, Dennis' wife.

"No, I'm off to live on the moon for a while," said Trip.

"New Berlin, huh?" said Dennis. "I always wanted to visit there. I heard that some people prefer living there than on Earth."

"Well, I won't be living there, though I'll probably visit. I'll be staying at Utopia Planitia, Starfleet's new shipyards," he said.

"Starfleet is spending billions and billions on building a fleet for the sake of conquering. It's shameful considering that money could be better used on refugees from war," said Rebecca.

"Not for conquering but for self-preservation," Trip corrected his sister. "Romulans are an aggressive warrior people, just ask the Vulcans. They don't make treaties; they invade and oppress."

"You make it sound like you and Starfleet are better than the Romulans," said Rebecca.

"Yeah, at least we take prisoners," said Trip.

"Stop arguing," said Elizabeth. "Let's just eat and enjoy ourselves. Trip doesn't visit enough that we should spend all our time haranguing him."

Rebecca shrugged her shoulders and stopped her attack on her brother. Trip grinned at his sister then stuck his tongue out at her when she wasn't looking. Elizabeth laughed.

STSTST

T'Pol retired early to her room in the Vulcan Embassy. It had been a long difficult day. First, she found out that her mother was a Syrannite and that Syrann believed she had a destiny to help them, and then she discovered through Syrann that she had bonded with Trip. She had bonded with a Human. She changed from her robes into her silk robe, lit a candle, and sat crossed legged in front of the candle and attempted to empty her mind.

She went through her daily process of breathing exercises and mind cleansing, but instead of an empty mind and pathway to deep meditation, she was faced with images of her sexual encounters with Charles. Once again she tried to reach deep meditation and once again she faced memories of Charles. She opened her eyes and stared at the candle. It appeared that bonding between a Human and Vulcan was not only possible, but it could happen spontaneously and without the bond being initiated. T'Pol blew out the candle.

She stood up and walked over the chair at her small desk. Sitting down she turned on her computer then initiated a call to Charles bungalow. She knew that he was home, so she'd be able to leave a message for him.

"This is Captain Charles Tucker. I'm on leave but will be back in several days. Please, leave a message and I'll get back to you when I return," said the image of Charles.

"Charles, I wish to see you when you return from visiting your family. If it is convenient please call me upon your return," said T'Pol.

T'Pol marked the message as urgent then broken the connection. She needed to see Charles, have contact with him. This was probably her nascent bond with him calling for strengthening through touch. She wasn't sure how she was going to inform him of their bond or the fact that being bonded to a Vulcan meant things he needed to be told. Actually, she was sure she was ready to tell about the nascent bond at all. She needed to think about it; she needed to meditate. This was going to be a long night.

STSTST

The twelve new council members were nothing more than a puppet for Admiral Mendat. His first ordered that they followed was to set a curfew for all Vulcans during this time of unrest. After that he had them outlaw mind melds, as Romulans were unable to perform them and distrusted them. Since it was his task to bring the Vulcan people into line with the Romulan people, he next ordered that the Vulcan open air theatre be used for warrior games. This meant everything from one on one battles between slaves with armed with daggers and sabers to hungry shelats making dinner of captured, unarmed aliens.

He knew that Vulcans hid behind logic, so he was going to expose them to rivers of blood in the hopes to ignite their more feral sides. Mendat also was busy stealing their technology. Romulan ships were capable of warp 5.5, but with immediate upgrades once the space station was completed they would be able to attain warp 7. Praetor would be happy with his work so far on Vulcan.

A centurion entered his new office. He had chosen a conference room and had it redecorated with a blue marble desk, paintings brought from his command ship, decadently comfortable furniture, and the best Romulan Ale and wine in the fleet. This was all in an attempt to bring comfort to him, while he served on this godforsaken planet.

"Sir, I have the scientist you requested," said the centurion.

"Bring him in," said Mendat, as he sat behind his desk.

Two centurions escorted Solaris into the office. They stopped him in front of Mendat's desk. He waved them away. The centurions left.

"You will be placed in charge of the upgrade of Romulan warp drive," he said.

"If I refuse?" asked Solaris.

"I will have ten innocent Vulcans kill a day until you change your mind," said Mendat.

Solaris contemplated the waste of life. If he refused then someone else would end up doing it, but lives would be lost because of him. That was unacceptable.

"I shall do as you ask," said Solaris.

"I love logic. It is so easily appealed to," said Mendat.

He sat up, grabbed a decanter of wine, and poured himself a glass in a crystal glass.

"Care for some wine?" he asked.

"I do not drink," said Solaris.

"You really should start drinking. It helps make difficult decisions into ones you can live with," said Mendat.

"I'd rather rely on the teachings of Surak. Nobility lies in action in name," said Solaris.

"Surak, your savior," smiled Mendat. "Someday I will have to read this Surak."

"I recommend it, Admiral. You may find him enlightening, but at the very least you will come to understand those you oppress on this planet better," said Mendat.

"Oppress," smiled Mendat. "We are not here to oppress you, Solaris. We are here to unify and free our Vulcan cousins."

"Fascinating," said Solaris. "You believe what you say, don't you?"

"Of course," said Mendat.

"Then this is going to end in disappointment for you. We may share genetic similarities, but Vulcans are no longer the feral warriors they were in the past, and if you should revert some of us, you will not be able to handle them," said Solaris.

"We shall see," said Mendat.

STSTST

Trip tossed and turned in bed. He couldn't sleep. His mind was on T'Pol. In his life he'd been in love once or twice and had been in lust more times than he'd admit, but this felt different. What he felt for her stronger than anything he'd felt in the past. It was almost an obsession, thoughts and images of her kept popping into his head, even when he didn't want them.

He was in the middle of a conversation with his father and Dennis, when his mind had an image of her in a bathtub. By the time he started to listen to his father and Dennis again, he was lost in the conversation. He needed to talk to her; he needed to touch her again.

Getting out of bed, he grabbed his jeans and Enterprise sweatshirt and put them on, and then slipped on a pair of flip flops. Next, he grabbed his communicator and headed in the dark semi-dark of early morning. Walking down to the edge of the water, he used his communicator to send a message to T'Pol. He was shocked when she answered.

"T'Pol, I didn't mean to wake you," he said.

"_I was not sleeping Charles. I am having trouble sleeping_."

"Oh, I'm not sleeping that well, either. You see I can't get my mind off of you," he said.

"_It appears that state of mental confusion is shared_," she said.

He had to think about it a moment to realize that she just told him that she couldn't get her mind off of him.

"I need to see you," he said.

"_I agree. It would be best, though, if we met in secret. I could arrange hotel rooms, side by side, in a hotel somewhere near where you are staying_," she said.

"How about something on the Crystal Coast in Alabama If you wear sunglasses and a floppy hat to hide your ears, no one will notice you," he said,

"_I shall make arrangements and forward you the information for two days from now_," she said.

"I'll see you then, darlin'," he said.

"_And I you, Charles_."

Trip shut his communicator then grinned.

STSTST

Laikan was the capital of Andor. It was also a city where many of their crystalline buildings were made of ice. Before meeting the emperor Shran explained to Archer that Andorians formed a quad, two husbands and two wives, when they married. Shran had yet to join a quad. Emperor Theb Kor and his wife Empress Imaru Kor along with royal concubines Keval and Tyras, who completed the royal quad, met Archer and Shran in one of the non-ice made buildings.

In a room that visually gave Archer a chill let alone the temperature, which was at 15 degrees Celsius. Phlox explained that the Andorian body temperature was 29 degrees Celsius. A Human and an Andorian can find a median temperature in order to meet that both sides would be comfortable. Archer decided that he'd keep his cold weather gear coat on instead of asking for something a little warmer.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Captain Jonathan Archer. You have done a favor by dealing with those insidious Vulcans," said the Emperor.

"I am glad to be of service to you," he responded.

"It seems that we may have a common enemy and I don't mean the Vulcans," said Theb with a laugh. Everyone in the royal chamber laughed, which included ten Andorians and Archer.

"The Romulans are conquerors by nature it is only a matter of time before they start making the Alpha Quadrant their own," Archer said.

"Maybe so, I do not wish to discuss such matters. That is why I have underlings. Tonight you shall dine with in a feast, but the rest of this day you will spend with General Igrilan Ghorev and Commander Thy'lek Shran of the Imperial Guard," said the Emperor.

"I look forward to the feast," said Archer.

The Emperor laughed at this comment, as did the Empress and the royal concubines.

"Yes, I like that. I look forward to the feast. You would considering you have to listen to those blowhards all afternoon," said the Emperor. "I look forward to talking to you further, Captain Archer."

The Emperor and his party stood and everyone else bowed. With fanfare and leisure they left the royal chamber. Once they were gone Shran looked at Archer. His antennae were facing each other which was a sign of amusement.

"You did well, Pinkskin," said Shran. "You'll find General Ghorev a more difficult audience."

"Lead on, Shran," said Archer.

STSTST

Trip made his visit short with his parents. He promised he'd visit again then he rented a hovercar and headed off to Mobile, Alabama and a hotel on the Crystal Coast. Pushing speed laws, Trip arrived at the hotel, parked his hovercar, and grabbed his bag. He headed into the hotel. Stopping at the front desk, Trip checked the reservation.

"The name is Charles Tucker," he said.

"Oh, yes. Your friend already checked in. She is in 808 and you are in 806," said the clerk. "Do you need someone to help you with your bag?"

"No," said Trip. "Do you need anything from me?"

"No, sir," he said then he hand him a data pad. "Please punch in your code for you door. It will be processed by the time you get it."

Trip automatically punched in his command codes then he nodded and was off to the lift to the 8th floor. Getting off at the 8th floor, Trip quickly made his way to his hotel room. He let himself in then dropped off his bag. Now he was working completely on primal instincts. He had one goal and that was T'Pol.

Leaving his room, he walked next door and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked T'Pol's calm voice.

"Me, Trip," he said.

He took a deep breath and exhaled, as he felt nerves starting to attack his system. T'Pol opened the door. She was dressed in a light brown Vulcan robe. Whatever he intended to say escaped his mind the moment he saw her.

"Charles, I am glad you are here," she said.

"So, am I," he said then stepped into her personal space, took her in his arms, and devoured her mouth.

He wasn't sure what to expect, but he was happy when she returned the kiss with equal passion and intensity. Slowly, Trip walked them into her room. He had no intention of wasting any more time. Trip turned and locked the door. When he turned back and noticed that her brown robe was now pooled around her feet. She was standing there naked.

"Damn, I missed you, darlin'," he said.

"Charles, you are wearing too much clothes."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

A strong sun shone through the bedroom window. Without opening his eyes, Trio could the warmth of the sun on his bare skin. He'd spent a night of love making with T'Pol that was even more intense then the first time together. Surprisingly, he could feel her cool body next to his. Yes, cool body.

The average Human thought a Vulcan's body temperature to be higher than a Human's but it wasn't. A Human's body temperature ran at 38 degrees Celsius while a Vulcan's body temperature ran at 32.78 degrees Celsius. It was part of their natural cooling defense from living on a desert dominate world with two suns. During the night she had moved closer to him for warmth.

So, now Trip felt the warmth of the sun on his skin and the coolness of T'Pol skin against him. He turned onto his side, wrapped an arm around her stomach, and then kissed the tip of her ear.

"Sleeping late for you, aren't you?" he said.

T'Pol slowly opened her eyes. She wasn't able to meditate or sleep well when he left to visit his family, but after last night she had slept soundly and deeply.

"I needed the sleep," she simply said.

"I can't believe how much I missed you," said Trip.

And she couldn't believe how comfortable she felt with him. Growing up she was always comfortable with her father, who accepted her for who she was. Her emotions did run deep and often on the surface, at least, on the surface for a Vulcan. Her mother would tell her to meditate whenever she saw her daughter's emotional control slip. This led to her over controlling when she was in the presence of others, and also led to her feeling uncomfortable in the presence of others. Yet, with Charles she felt at ease, almost at peace.

"We need to talk, Charles," she said.

"About what?" he asked, as he kissed her ear again then kissed her neck.

A very soft moan escaped her lips causing Trip to kiss her neck a little more passionately.

"Charles, we must talk," she said.

Trip stopped then gave her some space. T'Pol moved on to her other side, so that she could see Trip's face. He stared into her face and was nearly overwhelmed at how beautiful he found her.

"Talk, darlin'," he said.

"As I told you that Vulcans on the whole mate for life. They bond with one mate and live their life out as mates. There have been cases of Vulcans' relationships not working and a form of divorce happening, as well as a severing of their bond," she explained.

"Sever the bond? What does that mean?" he asked.

"Our bonds are based on developing a telepathic connection," said T'Pol.

Trip smiled, "I have a PSI rating of zero."

"There is a belief that Vulcans are not able to bond with Humans," she said.

"Yeah, especially one with a PSI rating of zero," Trip chuckled.

"Charles, we have a nascent bond," stated T'Pol.

Trip felt like he was slapped by reality. His face took on a serious expression. They had a nascent bond. He needed clarity.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"It means that the bond is newly formed, young, and growing. The bond will wants us to be together, to be in each other's presence, until it is fully mature," she said.

"So, one of the reasons I was missing you much was because the bond wanted us together. It was making me miss you," he said, though he had a hard time believing it. Even before they had slept together, he recognized that he had feelings for T'Pol. There was no bond then.

"Yes, though speaking for myself I missed your presence without the bond," she said.

"How strong does this bond get?" he asked.

"I will speak from my point of view because I am not sure how it will affect you. In time I will be able to feel your emotions. This is part of the mind-link, which is part of the bond. I will be able to put my mental shields up and block them when I wish, but otherwise they will trickle through our bond. Also, if the bond is strong enough, we will be able to communicate mind to mind," she said.

He'd be able to talk to her without speaking. It was a scary thought. Just the thought of having T'Pol in his mind was a scary thought.

"Will you be able to influence me through the bond?" he asked.

"If we do not build up your mental shields then yes, I will be able to influence you, not control you, but influence you. I can train you in developing your mental shields," she said.

"What else?"

"When I am injured or you are injured, we will heal better in each other's presence," she said. "There are other factors and affects but they can be discussed later. First, I must tell you that I did not mean to bond with you."

"Jeeze, thanks," Trio huffed.

"Do not be insulted by that. I did not intend to bond with you because I did not believe I could bond with you. Now that I have bonded with you, I am not dissatisfied," she said.

"You're not dissatisfied, huh? Of course, you'd prefer to be bonded with a Vulcan male and not a Human male," he said.

T'Pol was never comfortable with Koss and the thought of a Vulcan mate judging her for her moments of over-emotionalism left her with a feeling of distaste. Somehow this sometimes overly emotional and often exasperating Human felt right being bonded to and that confused her. He needed and deserved an honest answer.

"I prefer you, Charles," she said.

Trip was shocked by her answer. She wanted him. Bond or no bond, he knew that he wanted her.

"I see," he said softly.

"If you wish to sever our bond and our mind-link, I can request a priest or priestess to perform p'pil'la'ai. This will sever the bond before it becomes too strong to severe," she told him.

He didn't know if he heard it in her words or somehow the bond let him feel, but he knew that she was disappointed. She didn't want to sever their bond.

"No one asked for that did they?" he asked.

"No."

T'Pol was now bemused now by Trip.

"Do you wish to sever our bond?" she asked him.

He thought about. His instinct told him no, even though his brain was saying yes. He didn't want to let go of her, though.

"No," he said.

Now it was T'Pol turn to be surprised.

"Do you wish to keep the bond and let it strengthen?" she said.

"So this bond means that we'll get married, right?" Trip asked.

He hadn't considered marriage and he really wasn't looking for it, but the thought of spending the rest of his life with T'Pol didn't scare him.

"According to Vulcan tradition and law once the bond is formed we are married. A ceremony would just be a formality," she said.

"So, according to Vulcan traditions and laws, we are married now?" he asked.

"Yes, Charles," she said. "Do you wish to keep the bond and let it strengthen?"

Did he love T'Pol? He wasn't sure. There was the possibility that he was in love with her already, and the truth be told he could see himself easily falling in love with her. He was definitely drawn to her and had always been drawn to her.

"Yes," he answered.

He could truly feel for the first time T'Pol's joy. She showed little in her face, but he was sure that she was happy.

"How do we strengthen the bond?"

"By contact. The more contact we have with each other the more the bond will grow," she told him. "Inevitably I will need to perform a mind meld."

"What does the mind meld do?" he asked.

"It balances us. Both our minds will be completely open to each other. They'll be no secrets, no hiding, during the mind meld," she explained.

"Well, that doesn't at all sound intimidating," he said sarcastically. "I'm not too sure you want to know everything going on in my head."

"The feeling is mutual," said T'Pol, "but it is important for us to do as adun and adun'a."

"Huh? As what?"

"Husband and wife."

Trip smiled. Suddenly, the idea of them being husband wife made him happy.

"Have you got any other surprises for me about Vulcan mating habits?" he asked jokingly.

"We must discuss Pon Farr next," she said.

STSTST

They sat in a white room with chrome and plaz-glass furniture. The temperature was set for Andorian physiology not Human, so Archer remained dressed in his winter gear. General Ghorev and Shran downed their Andorian Ales, while Archer sipped his not wanting to get much more drunk than he was. This was his first experience negotiating a treaty while drinking. Most of the diplomats he'd met in Starfleet and the UE would be sound asleep right now from several glasses of Andorian Ale. Maybe it was a smarter way of negotiating than he thought.

"We have discussed preliminaries, as well as our history of distrust with Vulcans," said Ghorev, "so now let us get to the core of this negotiation."

"Speak, Pinkskin, offer us something worthwhile, so we can go to the feast and truly enjoin ourselves," said Shran.

Archer took a breath to clear his mind. He was drunk but he wasn't that drunk just yet. His senses and brain were still working. Leaning back in his chair, he yawned, which amused Ghorev. Shran closely watched the Human.

"I know warriors find this work boring, but we do as duty tells us," said Ghorev. "If the Emperor told me to destroy a world, I'd do it, but he tells me to talk with a Human about a treaty."

"You'd rather destroy a world?" asked Archer.

"I want to hear your offer."

Archer smiled then spoke, "Here is my offer. The Vulcans wish to win your trust, but that will take time. Earth on the other hand wants to make you an ally. Here is our best offer. You get P'Jem. The Vulcan Government in Exile signs it over to you, but under two conditions: one, the Vulcans still are allowed their monastery and two, a Starfleet Marine base, near the monastery, is allowed. The base will be modest size, 2500 to 3000 Marines, battle equipment, and vessels. If this appeals to you then we can then sign a mutual defense treaty. If you are attacked, we are attacked and vice versa. How does that sound?"

Archer could tell by their antennae that both Andorians were happy. He waited for their reply.

"Archer, we could just take P'Jem, if we wanted it," said Ghorev. "I could call on the Imperial guard to wipe you and your fellow Starfleet starship away."

"You could try," smiled Archer. "Because of the Vulcans our ships are now equal to yours and I'd say the chances are our weapons are stronger. Go on and test us. We don't back down easily."

Shran looked at Ghorev and Ghorev looked at him then they broke out in laughter. Archer didn't know whether to be insulted or relieved.

"I told you that you'd like the Pinkskins. They are fighters and defiant. Their only fault is they have compassion," laughed Shran.

"I can live with them as allies if they are like this one," laughed Ghorev.

Ghorev gained control of himself then he looked at Archer. He was starting truly to like this Human.

"I shall present the offer to the Emperor and endorse it as well. He always wanted a vacation home on P'Jem," smiled Ghorev.

"Now," Shran stood up, "it is time to get into dress uniforms and feast."

"And drink," added the General.

Archer stood up, "Let's party."

STSTST

Admiral Mendat observed the skeleton of the giant space station being built by Reman workers shipped from the homeworld. He watched as they floated about in their EV suits constructing what would be his first base in the Alpha Quadrant. True to its Romulan nature it would be large and impressive, but also be symbol of Romulan superiority.

His Warbird the R'Hal leisurely circled the construction site. A centurion escorted a Tal Shiar agent Tulan into the observation room. Mendat looked over his shoulder, nodded towards the centurion who left, and then turned and faced Tulan.

"Major Tulan, you have something to report," Mendat said.

"A threat is developing in the Alpha Quadrant," said Tulan.

"Tell me about it."

"The United Earth and its military wing Starfleet have become a growing threat. The Vulcan refugees have allied themselves with them. This has led to an upgrade of their ships, but they are not done. These Earth people are not counting on just Vulcans for help. They have allied themselves with the Andorians. A treaty is to be signed," said Tulan.

Mendat had read up on Starfleet and the UE. He had them marked as a threat and a prime target for invasion. It looked like he needed to slap down this threat earlier than he expected.

"Growing threat, hmmm," said Mendat. "The best way to handle a growing threat is to cause it great damage. Intelligent sentient beings when faced with overwhelming pain and death tend to become malleable and easily dealt with. They don't want more pain and death and are willing to compromise. I have a mission for you, Tulan. You are to choose a crew from one of the bird of prey crews and prepare their ship or a suicide run on Earth."

"Suicide run," repeated Mendat.

"Yes, I want four of our old 50 megaton nuclear missiles mounted on the ship, four missiles to be fired on Earth. Think of the damage and carnage, Major," said Mendat. "They won't be a growing threat for long."

Tulan grinned, "Yes, sir."

Tulan looked like he wanted to say more but held back.

"What is it, Major Tulan?"

"Why call this a suicide mission?" he asked.

"They have a chance of surviving, though I would think even a cloaked ship in the middle of an enemy fleet has a limited chance of survival," said Mendat. "Tell the crew that their families will be well compensated and they will be considered heroes of the Empire."

Tulan nodded, "Time table, sir."

"16 light years away. That's three weeks at warp 4," Mendat said to himself. "Six weeks. Three weeks to pick crew, refit ship, and train and three weeks to Earth."

"Yes, sir," said Talon.

STSTST

Trip wore his Starfleet uniform while T'Pol wore a Vulcan catsuit uniform with thermal lining. They arrived at Utopia Planitia on a shuttle, or to be more exact they arrived at the complex of labs, offices, messes, quartermaster, and residential area. An ensign was waiting for them. This was going to be their new homes until the Liberator was built and ready for warp trials.

"Captain Tucker, SubCommander T'Pol, I'm to show the officer quarters that we have available. Vice Admiral Jefferies let it be known that whatever you want you get," said the Ensign.

"Lead on Ensign Hill," said Trip.

Trip looked over at T'Pol, but she ignored him. This made him smile. At first he was afraid that they wouldn't be able to keep their relationship secret, but T'Pol had the perfect poker face. He promised himself never to teach her how to play cards because he'd never know when she was bluffing. Carrying their bags they followed the Ensign to a cart. They loaded their bags on the cart then got in the back passenger seats. Ensign Hill sat in the driver's seat and took off. Driving past non-coms and officers walking through the wide corridors they whizzed along until they came to the residential section.

"Ensign, SubCommander T'Pol and I will be working closely with each other on this project, so we'd like quarters that were close by each other," said Trip.

"No problem, sir. There is a section just completed. If I'm not mistaken only one or two units are been spoken for. You can have your pick there," said Hill.

The section had fifteen new apartments with only two taken so far. Trip and T'P9ol took side by side apartments on the last hallway. They entered their chosen codes twice in their pad locks making it their new quarters and then they entered their new homes.

"Well, sirs, it looks like you're settled here," said Ensign Hill. "Are you having any other belongings shipped here, sirs?"

"I am not," said T'Pol.

"I am," said Trip.

"I'll keep a look out for it to make sure it is delivered to the right address, sir. If you need anything else you can order it from the quartermaster," said Hill.

"Thank you, Ensign," said Trip.

"Well, I hope you like your new places," he said then headed off on the cart.

"Shall I see you for dinner, Captain" asked T'Pol.

"We aren't on duty until tomorrow. How about I get us dinner and we eat at my place," said Trip.

"That sounds satisfactory," said T'Pol.

They had spent three days in Alabama and didn't leave their room more than twice. Trip was intoxicated with the T'Pol, who he now thought of as his wife, his adun'a. T'Pol nodded then she entered her new quarters, as did Trip. He was happy that they were able to get side by side rooms. Now it would be easier for them to secretly be together, at least for the next six months.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight

T'Pol could feel the combination of anger and frustration wafting through their bond. Closing her eyes she reached through their growing bond and knew where to find him. She looked at Commander Tompkins, who she was reviewing Starfleet sensor specs, as well the Vulcan upgrades.

"Commander Tompkins, I must see Captain Tucker," she stated.

"Oh, you have an appointment with Captain Tucker. I shouldn't keep you," said Tomkins.

T'Pol nodded then made a quick exit from the science lab. She briskly walked down the corridor to the turbolift then took the lift the subbasement and the warp engine lab. Once she got to the lab she entered to here Trip's voice.

"Tavin, you are pigheaded. I know Vulcan's are supposed to be enlightened and intellectually superior, but you are really just stubborn and arrogant," bellowed Trip.

"You are being overly emotional," said Tavin.

"That doesn't mean I'm wrong," said Trip. "If we make the upgrades I suggested this warp engine is capable of warp 7.5, maybe warp 8, but all you can say is that I'm being reckless. You know my math is good and you know my suggestions more than viable, but you refuse because you need two to three years of study and simulations of the upgrades before approving them, but we don't have two or three years. A war is on our doorstep. Warp 7.5 might just save lives."

"I cannot approve of the changes," said Tavin.

Trip felt T'Pol's presence through the bond. She was trying to calm him. It made him want to smile. He couldn't believe he once was afraid of the bond and sharing too much of himself with T'Pol. He couldn't wait to share more. She calmed him.

"As Captain of this ship we are building and the lead on this project, I am giving it my approval which overrides yours," said Trip.

"But I am an engineer," Tavin stated.

"So am I," said Trip.

Tavin looked at Trip then he looked over his shoulder at T'Pol. She stood there serenely with her hands behind her back. Tavin were sure they were connected somehow, but he wasn't sure how.

"I disagree," said Tavin.

"I think you should make your disagreement official and file with both Starfleet Command and the Vulcan Government in Exile," said Trip.

"I shall do so," said Tavin.

He nodded then he marched out of the lab leaving Trip and T'Pol, as the rest of those working on the engine had already been dismissed.

"Darlin," he said.

"Charles, you must be careful of Tavin. He is not to be bossed around," said T'Pol.

"T'Pol, he's wrong."

"Argue logically."

"He's stubborn," said Trip.

T'Pol cocked her eyebrow and titled her head to the left then said, "Some could say that you are stubborn."

Trip felt a flush of anger first then a moment of truth. He was stubborn, but he was also right.

"Darlin', I know Tavin is good at what he does, maybe he is better than me, though I'd like to see him keep the _Enterprise_ going in the middle of a battle where you outgunned, but I'm in charge so we are doing this my way," said Trip.

"If I know Soval, he will insist that Tavin be the chief engine of the _Liberator_," said T'Pol.

Trip exhaled slowly, "Then I better get him a second in command that I trust as an engineer."

"I believe that you be propitious," she said.

"Have you had lunch?" asked Trip.

"No."

"Wanna?"

She nodded her head and they exited the lab.

NCISNCIS

The Bird of Prey _V'Kral_ had now been running at warp 4 for three weeks and was about to enter Sol System. Commander Tamluk stood at the command station reading the sensor information. He stood up straight.

"SubCommander Nev, reduce speed to one quarter impulse," said Tamluk.

"Yes, Commander," said Nev, who then barked the order to reduce speed.

"There are two Starfleet frigates on the edge of Sol System on Patrol. Prepare disrupter cannons. We are going to destroy them," said Tamluk.

"But we have to de-cloak to fire, sir," said Nev.

"I know, Nev. Once we de-cloak will be sending the system into chaos. When we get to Jupiter Station we'll do more damage causing even more mayhem. We will take advantage of to get close enough to Earth to fire our nuclear missiles and then cloak and warp out of the system," said Tamluk.

Nev smiled then said, "No suicide mission for you, Commander Tamluk."

"Not unless it can't be avoided. Now prepare to destroy these two frigates. Target their Bridge and warp core."

"Yes, sir," said Nev, who then turned and looked at the Centurion at the Tactical Station. "Centurion, prepare disruptor cannons. Target ship's Bridges and warp cores."

"Yes, sir," said the Centurion.

"On my mark we will de-cloak," said Tamluk.

"Yes, sir," said Nev.

"Warrior of the Empire prepare for battle," Tamluk announced ship wide to his crew.

STSTST

Trip and T'Pol stood in the observation area of the space dock. The skeleton of the _Liberator_ was almost completed. His starship was starting to form. Trip smirked.

"My second ship," he said.

"Your second ship?" asked T'Pol.

"Yeah. I saw the Enterprise from inception to shakedown," he said. "Of course, I was the chief engineer. Jon was the captain, which made AG kind of unhappy."

"You feel apprehensive about being the captain," T'Pol said.

"How come you are better at reading my emotions than I am at reading yours?" he asked her.

"My mental shields are stronger and more disciplined. In time you'll be able to hide your feeling from my completely. Tonight we will practice your shields," T'Pol told him.

"Sure," he replied then he turned.

The DefCon One klaxon suddenly went off and the red lights blinked. Sol System was under attack Trip saw a Lieutenant Commander running towards him.

"Captain, we are under attack," the young woman yelled.

"Calm down. What happened?" ordered Trip.

"The Okinawa and San Paolo have been destroyed. A ship, some kind of ship, appeared at the edge of Sol fired its cannons and then disappeared again," said the Lieutenant Commander.

"Sounds like a cloaked ship," said T'Pol. "Romulans."

"Are any of these ships in space dock space worthy?" barked Trip.

"The NX-4 Endeavour has everything except warp drive," said the Lieutenant Commander.

"I don't need warp drive. I need a crew and now," said Trip, who then looked over at T'Pol. "Let's get our asses beamed over to the Endeavour. We need to protect Earth."

"I'll let Captain Zhang that you need a crew," said the Lieutenant Commander.

"Captain, cloak ships don't show up on sensors," said T'Pol.

"Darlin', you've got every satellite, sensor array hovering around Earth. I think you can pick something up," said Trip.

STSTST

Trip and T'Pol were beamed directly to the Bridge of the _Endeavour_. Already there were three Starfleet officers on the Bridge, one at the Helm, one at the Engineering Station, and one at Tactical. A handsome Japanese officer turned and faced Trip.

"Captain Tucker. I'm Lieutenant Commander Shintaro Katsu. I'll be acting as your XO and Tac Officer," said Katsu.

"Good. T'Pol, Science Station," ordered Trip as he sat down in the command chair.

"What do we have for crew?" Trip asked.

"Engineering almost staffed and armories, torpedo rooms, cannons," answered Katsu.

"Make weapons hot," he ordered then looked at T'Pol. "T'Pol, how are you coming with the sensors?"

"I have accessed sensors arrays around Earth and have begun intensive sweeping looking for anomalies," she answered.

Trip pressed the button the command chair connecting him with the Engineering Room.

"_Engineering_," a male voice said.

"This is Captain Charles Tucker, who am I talking to?"

"_Commander Angus MacFadden, Captain_."

"Angus," Trip smiled. He knew MacFadden by reputation and it was a sterling one. "I need the impulse engines, shields, and weapons."

"_You have them_," said Angus. "_Can I give you anything else_?"

"Just keep them going. It may get rough soon," said Trip then he broke the connection. "Helm, quarter impulse, take us out of dock."

"Aye, aye, sir," said the helmsman.

The _Endeavour_ pulled out of the dock.

"Helm, take us to Earth," said Trip. "We have to protect her with our lives."

"Aye, aye, sir."

"What's your name?" Trip asked the young helmsman.

"Ensign Thomas Carver," said Carver.

"Well, Carver, you going to be doing some flying by the seat of your pants, so I hope you're ready."

"First in my class at the Academy, sir," said Carver.

"Good job, Ensign," said Trip then he looked behind him at the Engineering Station. "What's your name, Lieutenant?"

"Lieutenant Hanna George," she answered.

Trip smiled at her, "Buckle up for a tough ride."

She nodded and he straightened out in his chair.

The _V'Kral_ approached Jupiter Station. Commander Tamluk watched his men work efficiently then checked the screen. Several starships patrolled the area. Tamluk made his decision.

"Nev prepare to fire on Jupiter Station. Two disruptor shots then re-cloak," he said.

"Only two shots," said Nev.

"Yes, any more and we might take fire. Remember, our shields are down. The cloak uses too much for shield usage," Tamluk. "On my word fire on Jupiter Station."

The _V'Kral_ appeared momentarily off the shoulder of Jupiter Station. The disruptor cannons fired hitting one of the space docks damaging it greatly as well as the ship being worked on. The second disruptor cannon blast hit the main section rupturing the hull spacing over a dozen people. The _V'Kral_ cloaked and continued on its way towards Earth, as ships came to the aid of the damaged station.

STSTST

Trip sat looking at the view screen. So far, the only thing he saw was Starfleet starships. T'Pol looked up from her sensors, ran her fingers over her control board then looked over at Trip.

"I have Captain Robinson hailing," said T'Pol.

Since there was no Comm Officer, T'Pol tied the station in hers and took over the duties.

"Put him on the screen," said Trip.

Within seconds AG appeared on the screen sitting in his command chair. He had a smirk on his face.

"Can't wait for your ship to be built, Tucker, you had to go steal Captain Henson's boat," said AG.

"Situation called for all hands on deck, so here I am," said Trip.

"I've got six Daedalus Class starships with me, all refitted and upgrade. I'm going to send the _Olympus_, _Kon-Tiki_, _Essex_, and _Drake_ to take a defensive position along with the twelve Intrepid Class ships to protect Earth. I thought you, me, the _Okuda_ and _Valley Forge_ could position ourselves with the moon in the rearview mirror and see if we can stop this Romulan bastard," said AG.

"I guess you're in charge of this rodeo," said Trip.

"I have been a captain for more than eleven minutes," smiled AG.

Trip chuckled.

"T'Pol has accessed all sensor arrays and is trying to pick up the cloaked ship," said Trip.

"If she gets anything let us know," nodded AG.

"You know I don't like to keep secrets," said Trip.

AG laughed.

"Let's get ourselves a Romulan, shall we? Good hunting, Trip. "_Atlantis_ out."

AG disappeared and the ships now took up the view screen. Trip sat back in his command chair.

"Helm, park us off of the _Atlantis_' starboard," said Trip.

"Aye, aye, sir," said Carver.

Trip had commanded the Enterprise a few times, a couple of time during a crisis, but this time he was a captain. He didn't feel any different from Commander Tucker, but he was expected to be. He was expected to be like Jon and AG take charge leaders. Trip took a deep breath and exhaled and hoped no one noticed, other than T'Pol. Their bond didn't allow him to hide his nervousness from her.

"Captain, torpedoes and cannons are ready. Since this ship is cloaked should I target the torpedoes for a wide dispersal?" asked Katsu.

"Excellent idea, XO," smiled Trip.

"Thank you, sir," said Katsu.

"T'Pol, have the sensors picked any anomalies yet?" asked Trip.

"No, Captain. So far there is nothing out of the ordinary out there."

Trip sat back. All they could do was sit back and wait.

STSTST

Commander Tamluk decided to cause some more havoc. He decided that the three Daedalus Class ships and three Intrepid Class ships doing a grid search would be the prefect target.

"Nev, prepare torpedoes and disruptor cannons. When we de-cloak fire on those six ships until I call to cloak," he said. "Get near point blank on one of the ship and raise our shields this time when de-cloak."

"Isn't this too big a risk, sir? We are almost in position to fire on Earth," said Nev.

"One more diversion then we shall go silent and dead for the next two hours. Hopefully this will convince the Earthers to pull back some of their ships protecting Earth," said Tamluk.

"Yes, Commander."

The _V'Kral_ de-cloaked right in front of the Daedalus Class ship the _Horizon_. It fired torpedoes and cannons. Within seconds its shields were down and the _Horizon _was destroyed. It then opened up on the rest the ships with a nonstop barrage until it re-cloaked and started to run silent and dead.

STSTST

"When the ship de-cloak I was able to scan it. It is carrying four 50 megaton nuclear missiles," said T'Pol.

"Damn it," said Trip. "Let UE and Starfleet know about nuke missiles, as well as the _Atlantis_. We can't let the missiles be fire on Earth."

"Yes, Captain."

"Also, when they de-cloaked and re-cloak, I was able to pick up a ripple of energy. I currently have the sensors targeted on that energy ripple," said T'Pol.

"Let AG know that we are following that energy ripple," said Trip, "then send the telemetry to Lieutenant Commander Katsu."

"Yes, Captain," said T'Pol.

"Katsu, I want you to target that ripple," said Trip.

T'Pol was reading her instruments when suddenly the ripple of energy disappeared. One moment it was there and then it was gone. She doubled and tripled check, but she couldn't find it.

Trip could feel frustration through their bond. It was strong and even caused him a moment of irritation. She gained control and suppressed her emotions.

"Captain, I have lost the energy ripple," she stated.

"What happened?" Trip asked her.

"It just disappeared."

"Kept scanning. If it comes back I want us on it immediately," said Trip.

STSTST

It was going on two hours and no energy ripple. Everyone on the Bridge tried to focus on their job and ignore the mounting tension. At this point the assumption that the Romulans ship was gone would be easy to make, but four nuclear missiles made it impossible to do so.

"Captain Robinson is hailing," said T'Pol.

"Put him on the view screen. Oh, T'Pol," he said.

He turned his head and looked at her. She looked at him. Through their bond he sent his love and desire for her and she reciprocated.

"Keep scanning for that damned ripple," he said.

"Yes, Captain."

T'Pol turned and brought of AG on the view screen.

"I don't know about you, Trip, but my ass is going numb from all this sitting," said AG.

"It kind of getting under my skin, too, AG."

"I wish the bastards would do something before some admiral down at Command decides that we are safe and leave us open to an attack," said AG.

"Masamoto and Forest won't pull us until they are absolutely sure Earth is safe," said Trip.

"I hope you are right. My crew is starting to get hungry. I'm going to have to start changing shifts soon," said AG.

"Shifts, huh? I left dock with only a skeleton crew. I barely have enough people to run the ship and I don't have a chef and galley workers," said Trip.

"I could send some MREs over if you like," said AG.

"Maybe later, AG," said Trip.

"Let me know if your people need to eat at some point," said AG.

"Thank, AG."

"_Atlantis_, out."

STSTST

Tamluk looked at the chronometer and then at the tactical layout of Starfleet ships. Some of the ships had drifted apart and lost their discipline. It was time to take advantage of their getting lax.

"Nev," Tamluk said, "prepare to make a run in Earth."

He looked over at the tactical layout. Nev joined him. He showed him the route he wanted to take.

"Yes, Commander," said Nev.

"Ready missiles, weapons, and warp," said Tamluk.

"Yes, Commander."

STSTST

"Captain, the energy ripple has re-appeared," said T'Pol.

"Guide the helm, T'Pol," said Trip, "and send the telemetry to Tactical."

"Yes, Captain."

"Let AG and the Fleet know, also, T'Pol."

"Yes, Captain."

Trip leaned forward in his command chair.

"Carver, are you getting the data from T'Pol?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. I'm staying in, too," said Carver.

"Excellent," said Trip. "Katsu. I want you to fire a volley of torpedoes at wide spread and full wield."

"Aye, aye, sir," said Katsu.

"The energy ripple is making a run on Earth it appears," said T'Pol.

"Carver, stay close to the ripple. Katsu, prepare to fire on my mark," said Trip.

STSTST

"We are being followed by a starship, sir," said the helmsman of the _V'Kral_.

"SubCommander Nev, take evasive actions and shake this ship," said Tamluk.

"Yes, Commander."

The _V'Kral_ changed course as did the _Endeavour_. No matter what course change they made the Endeavour made the same change. Tamluk was starting to become worried that he wouldn't be able to complete his mission. These damned Humans were better than he thought.

"Nev, prepare to de-cloak then fire missiles and weapons," said Tamluk. "It looks like this became a suicide mission after all."

"Yes, sir."

STSTST

"Captain, they have lost us. We are still on course," said Craver.

"Well, done. No wonder you were first in your class," said Trip, which brought a smile to Carver's face.

"Captain, they are starting to de-cloak," said T'Pol.

Trip looked to the view screen and saw the Romulan Bird of Prey starting to appear.

"Katsu, fire torpedoes and cannons now!" ordered Trip.

As the Endeavour fired their weapons, the _V'Kral_ fired theirs. The cannon fire and torpedoes hot the Romulan ship tearing it apart, while some of the torpedoes destroyed three of the four nuclear missiles causing a massive shock of energy and radiation to hit the _Endeavour_ tossing it about like a feather in a windstorm.

Everyone in the Bridge was tossed out of their chairs. They were too near the nuclear explosion to avoid damage. Trip found himself hoping that they got all the damned nuclear missiles as he impacted with the hull losing consciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

An aura of anger hung around Jonathan Archer. Without having to be told his crew knew not to bother him unless it was important. The Romulans made a suicide run on Earth and managed to inflict pain and suffering, though not as much as they could have because of Trip. His former Chief Engineer and best damned friend he had ever had, Charles Tucker III, risked his life and that of a crew of volunteers to stop the damned Romulan. _Damn it, I should have been there. _

China had been hit by a nuclear missile. Millions were killed in Hunan Province and the damage to the area was incalculable. The Vulcan Government in exile had offered the use of their best scientist to help with the radiation cleanup. And that was from one missile. Those bastards fired four missiles, but Trip was able to stop three of them.

Archer sat on his command chair waiting to give the order to warp back to Earth. The recall for the _Enterprise_ came from Admiral Forest, Chief of Fleet Operations. As a senior captain, Archer was being called back to take part in planning sessions. All that was stopping him from warping away was the arrival of Shran and the Andorians. With the treaty signed the Andorians agreed to send ten ships to P'Jem to guard the area from Romulans along with the remaining Starfleet starships. They would set up a base there on the planet, as well as participate in the Starbase.

"Sir, we are being hailed by Commander Shran," said Tatupu.

"View screen," he snapped.

Shran appeared on the view screen. He was the first to speak.

"My condolences for what happened to your planet, Archer. These Romulans are barbaric cowards to use such a sneak attack like that. Your people will be avenged," said Shran.

"Thank you, Shran."

"We are here to let you go home, Pinkskin," said Shran. "Go home."

"Thanks. I think I will."

Archer nodded to Tatupu, who killed the connection. It was time to go home. Archer stood up.

"Travis, plot a course to Earth then take us home at warp 5.5," he said.

"Yes, Captain."

Archer looked over at Reed who stood over by Tactical making the new Tactical Officer, Lieutenant Eggerton, sweat more than he needed to sweat. Since Eggerton was his replacement he expected a great deal from him.

"XO, the conn is yours," snapped Archer. "I'll be in my Ready Room."

"Yes, sir," said Reed, as he started to the command chair.

Archer stormed off the Bridge and with him he took a sense of tension. The Bridge crew started to relax and Malcolm sat down in the command chair.

"Eggerton, why don't you run some simulations on targeting of the cannons and torpedoes," said Malcolm.

"Yes, sir," said Eggerton.

"I expect your scores to equal or exceed my scores," said Malcolm.

"Yes, sir," said Eggerton, barely able to hide the frustration in his voice.

Travis smiled at the exchange then looked over at Tatupu, who was suppressing a laugh. Malcolm sat back in the command chair. The UE was at war. Yes, it was an undeclared war since the Romulans refused to answer any and all forms of communication, but it was a war nonetheless. Malcolm had been feeling in adequate as the XO of the _Enterprise_. T'Pol was the incarnation of efficient and she had Trip to help her with personnel problems. Malcolm had a steep learning curve, but as an XO during a war, he felt more comfortable. He hated to admit it but he was better suited for wartime and now he could prove it.

STSTST

Lieutenant Commander Katsu broke his left thigh bone; Carver had three cracked ribs; Hanna George herniated a disk in her back and broke her right forearm; Trip had a second degree concussion and bruised ribs; and T'Pol had some bruises. Vulcans were tougher than they looked. The rest of the _Endeavour_'s crew had an assortment of broken bones and bruises. Getting caught up in the shockwave from the explosion of the three nukes and the bird of prey was a tough ride. They were beat up, but heralded as heroes. With the tragic bombing of the Hunan Province in China, the UE and Starfleet had decided the public needed heroes to give them hope for the coming war and the temporary crew of the _Endeavour_ was chosen as the first heroes of this war with the Romulan Star Empire. The two heroes who would be front and center for the rest of the crew were their Captain and SubCommander T'Pol.

Each and every member of the volunteer crew was being awarded the Star Cross, while Trip and T'Pol were chosen as recipients of the Starfleet Medal of Honor. The _Endeavour_ managed to save the Earth from an even greater disaster than the one which happened. It would have been inconceivable at the damage and loss of life if all three missiles had impacted Earth.

As the temporary captain of the _Endeavour_, Trip had become a media sensation, even though he wanted nothing to do with it. The media had told the story over and over how he took command along with volunteers of a ship that wasn't really ready to leave space dock. It was a recruitment poster moment, as one journalist remarked. He was a natural to receive the Medal of Honor. Since anti-alien sentiment was up, T'Pol was chosen as the other recipient. As it was her ability to track the energy ripple by accessing as many sensor arrays as she could, the UE and Starfleet had a Vulcan hero to offset the anti-alien sentiment. Terra Prime wouldn't be allowed to make inroads on this tragedy.

Irritated by the media attention and receiving the Medal of Honor, Trip dressed in his new dress uniform, black pants with long white tunic jacket, for the ceremony being held at Starfleet Command. In his opinion Jonathan Archer was the kind of man you gave a Medal of Honor to not him. Trip just didn't see himself like Captain Archer. He was an engineer pretending to be a commander of ship, while Jon was born to it. Someone rang his door. The honorary guard had arrived at his temporary Earth billet that he had been given to Trip for duration of his recovery. He hated this billet because it kept him from being intimate with T'Pol. Rather than a medal he'd take a weekend alone with her.

He knew that one of the members of that honorary was Captain AG Robinson, while the other was supposed to be a surprise to Trip. His quarters' door rang again. Trip answered it to find AG in his dress uniform along with Captain Jonathan Archer.

"Cap'n, what the hell are you doing here?" blurted out Trip.

"Where else would I be when one of the best damned officers who ever served under me and my best friend is getting the Medal of Honor?" Archer said then stepped into the quarters and hugged Trip.

"Our little lieutenant is all grown up, Jon," said AG. "I remember when he was irritating Vulcans by telling them they were wrong getting right in their faces, too, and he was right. Yes, sir, it turned out that he was right about your father's engine."

Trip stood back. He couldn't believe that Captain Archer was there. It was overwhelming to think he'd rush back to Earth for this ceremony.

"I knew you had it in you, Trip," said Archer then he slapped him on the shoulder.

"I heard we can thank you for having Andorians as an ally now," said Trip wanting to change the subject.

"Well, it looks like we are going to have a lot of drinking to do tonight after the ceremony and dinner," said AG.

"Ball not dinner," smiled Archer then he looked into Trip's eyes. "Your mother, father, and Lizzie are here. You'll see them at the ball. They told me that Dennis and Rebecca couldn't make it but at least one of them is proud of you."

AG looked at Trip with a bemused expression on his face.

"My sister is a peacenik. She believes that all the troubles in the universe are caused by Starfleet," smiled Trip.

"Sounds like my kind of gal," AG beamed.

"Come, Captain Tucker, you have to accept a medal," said Archer.

STSTST

Trip sat on the main stage with T'Pol seated beside him and mush of the crew of 28 seated behind them. She was dressed in formal Vulcan robes. Prime Minister Nathan Samuels had just finished giving a speech where he declared the militarization of Starfleet in order to stop the Romulans and protest Earth and its colonies, as well as a new policy called Fortress Earth. There would weapon platforms protecting Earth, and a fleet that would keep the fight away from Earth. He also thanked the Vulcans for their help and knowledge in upgrading our fleet and made an offer for whatever was left of their fleet to join Starfleet.

From what Trip could tell the audience, which was a mix of dignitaries, media, politicians, Starfleet, and guests of those receiving medals, loved his speech. Now it was the turn of Fleet Admiral Masamoto to give a speech then hand out the medals.

"We are here today to recognize heroism in the face of tragedy," Masamoto began his speech.

Through their still nascent, yet ever growing stronger, bond Trip felt T'Pol's calm. As best as he could he put up his mental shields to protect her from his emotions. He was getting better at it, though he knew he still had a long way to go, but he didn't want her to experience his nervousness. No, his nervousness was his own. Trip took a deep breath and tried to listen to the speech, but his mind was skating all over the place. He couldn't wait for the ball and some food and a stiff drink or two. Until then all he could do was look like he wanted to there, when he'd rather be cleaning some EPS conduits on a starship.

"It appears that we have an enemy out there that has no conscience when it comes to killing civilians. Three million innocent men, women, and children died in the Hunan Province. Their killers must be brought to justice, the Earth must be protected, and to do so we need more allies like the Vulcans and now the Andorians. We need to reach out to those who deserve it and offer friendship, while prepare to deal with those who do not want peace," Masamoto went on with his speech.

STSTST

The ball was held on the academy's ground in the primary and largest function room. Everything from speeches to graduations to balls took place in this room. It was a massive room, which had tables, a dance area, and band playing on the stage set up. Trip sat at a table with his mother, father, sister, AG, Archer, and Vice Admiral Jefferies and his wife, Carolyn. Appetizers and drinks had been served. The wait staff picked up the empty dishes and asked if empty glasses needed refills.

"I tell when we got back from breaking warp 2.5 I thought we were all going to end up in the brig," said AG.

"Refill, Captain?" asked the attractive young woman.

"Yes, please. It was Bourbon," Trip said.

Since he wasn't going to get a chance to see T'Pol alone getting drunk seemed like a second best thing to do.

"Make that three," said AG, who then pointed at himself and Archer.

She nodded and left to get their order.

"Trip was already halfway there to the brig," said Archer.

"Best part of the whole thing was Jon here found himself a buddy for life in Trip. They used to talk engines, water polo, football, and exploring space," said AG.

"You men seem intent on getting drunk," said Jefferies with a smile.

"Well, sir, we decided that this might be the last time for a while that we get a chance to get drunk together, so we plan on going until leave is up on Monday or we fall flat on our faces," smiled AG.

"Now I know who to stick close to tonight," said Lizzie with a chuckle.

"Elizabeth Anna Tucker, you are not going drinking with your brother and his fellow captains," said Elaine Tucker.

"Liz, trust me you don't want to spend the night with us. We are boring, especially AG," said Trip.

"I can see that, but I know Jon can be fun and you are my favorite sibling," she smiled.

"She has always knew how to play you, Trip," said his father.

"She's had Trip wrapped around her finger since she was four years old and decided he was going to be her protector," said Elaine.

Elizabeth Tucker smiled.

"And now he's my protector and hero," she teased, knowing how Trip hated to be thought of as a hero.

The wait staff returned with the three bourbons. She then addressed the table.

"We offer three selections for dinner: Lemon chicken with pilaf and asparagus, a vegetarian lasagna, and steak with baked potato and creamed spinach," she told them.

Archer smiled, "I can make this easy for you: the captains will take steak."

"So won't the Tuckers," added Charles Tucker II.

"And the admiral and his wife," added Carolyn Jefferies.

"I'll get your dinners," she said with a smile.

After dinner came dessert. As it turned out the whole table agreed on dessert, which was the German chocolate cake. During dessert the band began to play and people began to socialize. The first to come to Trip's table was Lieutenant Commander Shintaro Katsu and his mother and father.

"Captain Tucker, may I introduce my father Toshio Katsu and my mother Tamao Katsu," said Katsu, who walked with a cane, as his leg healed from regen therapy.

Trip stood up and bowed then offered his hand to Mr. Katsu, who shook it, "Your son is a fine officer. I hope to offer him the position of XO on my ship when it completed."

Shintaro Katsu heard this and beamed with delight.

"My son would be honored to serve with you," said Toshio.

"May I introduce the table," said Trip then he proceeded to introduce everyone at the table.

And so it went for the next forty minutes. Angus MacFadden came by with his wife, then Carver with his family, and George with hers. After each visit either AG or Archer made a sarcastic comment under their breath about Trip's diplomatic skills. Finally there was a lull in the visitors.

"So, Jon, tell us about some of Trip's exploits when he was your Chief Engineer," said Lizzie.

"Well, I could tell you about our last mission before we came home. Trip rescued the heir apparent of Krios and she ended up falling for him. We found them on a swamp planet in their underwear," said Archer, causing Trip to blush. "Now what was her name again? I think it was Kat something."

"Kaitaama," said Trip.

"Kaitaama is the First Monarch of Krios Prime," said Soval, who arrived at the Table along with Solkar and T'Pol, who like Trip wore her Medal of Honor medal around her neck.

"Soval, this is a surprise," said Archer. "We were just talking about the First Monarch and how much she liked Trip when we ran into her."

Trip suddenly felt a hot flush of jealousy through their bond. He glanced over at T'Pol. To most she would have appeared calm, but he noticed the tension around her mouth.

"Fascinating," said Soval turning his attention to Trip. "It appears that we are constantly underestimating you, Captain Tucker."

"Krios Prime is a potential ally in this coming war," said Solkar. "They share a border with the Klingons and seek allies who are strong."

"We are taking up a discussion about Krios Prime sometime soon with the UE and Starfleet," said Soval.

"Maybe you should be involved in those discussions, Captain Tucker," said Solkar.

Trip stuck his tongue in his right cheek for a moment before speaking.

"I'm just a newbie captain. Something as important as that deserves a captain with diplomatic skills like Captain Archer," said Trip. "He'd be prefect for the job."

"It is worth considering," said Soval.

Trip looked at Archer, whose expression threatened violence.

"We came by your table in order to congratulate you, Captain Tucker. You managed a great feat in stopping a cloaked Romulan starship," said Solkar.

"I'd that SubCommander T'Pol deserves the lion's share of the credit. She was the one who picked up the energy fluctuation. The rest of the job was easy in comparison," said Trip.

"Even so, you have acceded expectations, Captain Tucker," said Soval.

"Well, that depends on whose expectations you are talking about," smiled Trip.

Soval couldn't help but look annoyed at Trip, while Solkar seemed interested in him.

"We must have a meal together someday, Captain. I believe that is one of the ways that Humans get to know someone," said Solkar.

"It would be my pleasure, sir," said Trip.

"I would suggest on Friday but Soval and I are travelling to China in order to show our support," said Solkar.

"Well, sir, I guess then we'll do it when it is more convenient for you," said Trip.

Again, he and T'Pol made quick eye contact. He wanted to be with the woman he considered his wife, his adun'a, but keeping their relationship a secret for now was important to T'Pol.

Solkar nodded.

"We must pay our respects to Fleet Admiral Masamoto and Prime Minister Samuels," said Soval, who then offered the Vulcan salute, the Ta'al. "Live long and prosper."

Trip returned the Ta'al with one of his own and said, "Peace and long life."

Soval raised an eyebrow in surprise then nodded. The three Vulcans moved on.

"So, T'Pol was your XO for a while, huh?" AG said to Archer.

"She was an excellent first officer," said Archer. "Why?"

"She's a mighty attractive woman. I don't know if I could have concentrated with her around me all day," said AG.

"She's Vulcan, AG. Vulcans are a little chilly," said Archer.

Trip didn't enter the conversation, but instead hid his smile behind taking a sip of his bourbon. Elizabeth Tucker noticed the smile, though, and this produced a smile of her own. She knew her brother too well not to have seen the furtive glances and the smile. There was something between Trip and this T'Pol. She'd leave it alone for now but only for now.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten

Fifty-five captain and commanders gathered at the main auditorium in Starfleet Command. Each one was now commanding a starship in the fleet. Captain Archer and Captain Tucker marched into the auditorium side by side. AG was already seated and he had saved them two seats beside him. Captain Carlos Ramirez was there along Captain Hernandez and Captain Katherine Paris. Commander Stiles was recently promoted to the Intrepid-Class frigates. He was a year older than Trip and highly competitive having decided that Trip was his competition. Commander Timlin was recently promoted to full commander and given a frigate.

On the stage were Fleet Admiral Masamoto, Admiral Forest, Admiral Black, Rear Admiral Gardner, Rear Admiral Duval, Rear Admiral Williams, Vice Admiral Jefferies, Four Star General MacFee, and Three Star General Holt. Masamoto took to the podium first.

"Captain and Commanders, our fleet is growing and shall continue to grow," Masamoto started his speech.

"I don't know about you but I'm hung over," whispered AG.

"My head is throbbing," Archer whispered back.

"I'm never drinking again," whispered Trip, who wished he had worn dark glasses.

AG tried not to laugh then he settled down to listen.

"Starfleet will now four new commands. The first will be Sol Command, or SOLCOM. SOLCOM will be tasked with the protection of Earth and Rear Admiral Gardner shall be in command," said Masamoto.

"Now there's someone, whose command I'd not serve under," AG whispered to Archer.

"Next will be Alpha Command, or AlPHACOM. ALPHACOM will be tasked with the protection of colonies, building of starbases, retaking of lost territories, and stop the Romulan forces from all of the Alpha Quadrant. Its commander will be Rear Admiral Duvall," said Masamoto.

Archer smiled. Duvall was a tough starship captain He'd command the warp 2.5 starship and a warp 3. He was the first to run into the Nausicaans. It was a good choice.

"Then, there is Beta Command, or BETACOM. BETACOM will be tasked to eject Romulan Forces, drive them back to their borders, and keep them there. There commander will be Rear Admiral Williams," said Masamoto.

AG and Archer glanced at each other. Williams washed out as a test pilot, but proved to be an excellent administrator and politician.

"Finally, there will be Special Operations Command, or SPECOM. SPECOM will be tasked with special missions, missions thought to be impossible or worse, such as the liberation of Vulcan. Admiral Black will be in command," said Masamoto.

There was a mumble of excitement throughout the auditorium. The liberation of Vulcan was going to be a Herculean task. Masamoto continued.

"Vice Admiral Jeffries will now be Chief of Engineers. This will place him in charge of the Corp of Engineers. He will oversee the growing of fleet and starbases, as well as repairs and upgrades, including R&D," said Masamoto. "As it stands we now have three classifications of the Intrepid-Class are classified as frigates, Daedalus-Class are cruisers, and the NX-Class are destroyers. It will be up to Admiral Jefferies to expand from there."

Suddenly, Trip wished he was considered just an engineer again. Working under Jefferies in such an expansive position would have been an engineer's dream.

"I have General MacFee and Lieutenant General Holt here because captains and commanders, Marines will now be part of your crew. From a fire team or two on the smaller boats to one or two squads on the larger boats, they will be a presence from now on," said Masamoto.

"Marines! What about security officers?" Captain Jaeger called out.

"Starfleet security officers will handle most shipboard security matters and away team, except for high priority security conditions," said Masamoto. "Now before you have any more questions, I am not done. There are some promotions and assignments to announce. With each command there will be a Fleet Captain. For SOLCOM the Fleet Captain will be Carlos Ramirez. The ALPHACOM Fleet Captain will be AG Robinson. The BETACOM Fleet Captain will be Jonathan Archer. Finally, the SPECOM Fleet Captain will be Charles Tucker III. This will be brevet position for now. Congratulations on your promotions."

There was a round of applause from the audience cheering on the new fleet captains. The applause died down.

"Now, Rear Admiral Gardner will now address some of the expectations and changes that will be made with SOLCOM."

AG leaned past Archer and whispered to Trip, "At this rate you'll be a full bird admiral by the end of week."

"Let's hope not," said Trip.

Trip leaned back in his chair and tried to listen to Gardner. He knew that the only reason he was being placed in the position of brevet fleet captain was because of the medal he just received. Someone called him a recruiting poster. That was what he felt like, not a real captain but a recruiting poster.

STSTST

Admiral Black sat in his office along with Colonel Fine, Solaris, T'Pol, and Solkar. Solkar sat in front of Black's desk with the chair beside him empty. T'Pol found herself seated on the sofa along with Colonel Fine, and Solaris was seated in a chair near the sofa. The doors to his office opened and Trip walled into the room.

"Take a seat," said Black and he pointed to the empty chair beside Solkar.

Trip waked over to the chair and sat down. Through their bond he could feel T'Pol anxiety mixed with longing. It had been ten days since the last time they were able to be together.

"The _Liberator _is going to be an important starship for SPECOM," said Black, "as such it is going to have several positions filled with Vulcan crew members. Solkar has agreed that those Vulcans serving on the _Liberator_ will be secondment from Vulcan High Command to Starfleet. Your chief engineer will be Solaris and your science officer will be T'Pol. Both will carry the rank of commander."

Black pointed at Solaris and T'Pol. Trip felt his stomach knot. T'Pol would be serving under him. He would have to discuss with the quartermaster to have her quarters beside his. Solaris nodded at him and then T'Pol. He nodded back.

"Sir, I was wanting a Lieutenant Commander Shintaro Katsu as my XO. That becomes difficult with both the science officer and chief engineer outranking him," said Trip.

"I'll review his personnel file, Captain. If I deem him fit, I'll fast track a promotion for him," said Black.

"Thank you, sir."

"Any other problems?"

"I wanted Commander Angus MacFadden as my chief engineer. I'd still like him on my boat," said Trip.

"I'll have a talk with Commander MacFadden. He owes me a favor," said Black. "He is a good man to have on hand. I hear he's almost as good an engineer as you are."

Trip tried not to smile.

"Admiral Black and I have been discussing some alterations to the Starfleet uniforms for Vulcans," said Solkar.

"Such has thermal lining so that they are warm and not freezing all the time," said Trip.

"Exactly," said Solkar with an appreciative nod.

"Having served with SubCommander T'Pol…," Trip started.

"That will be Commander T'Pol from here on," said Solkar.

"Yes, sir," said Trip. "Having served with Commander T'Pol, I know that a comfortable temperature for a Human is cold for a Vulcan."

"I'll okay whatever changes are necessary," said Black, who then looked over at Colonel Fine. "Colonel Fine wants 6 squads, which are 12 fire teams, attached the _Liberator_. They will be commanded by a major. I've okayed this. Major Joshua Hayes will be reporting to Planitia Utopia to report to you."

"Yes, sir."

"You see, Captain, Major Hayes and his Marines are Recon Marines. They are the best trained, toughest, and bravest warriors we have," said Colonel Fine. "You be well taken care of."

"Colonel, they will be part of my crew, so they'll be well taken care of, also," said Trip.

Black smiled. He wasn't sure about having a tyro captain who had been deemed a hero and given too much responsibility as his Fleet Captain, the man who'd spearhead the liberation of Vulcan, but the more he found out about Tucker the more he liked him.

"My style tends to be a little gruff and at times relaxed. You'll get used to it. Now, I've arranged for lunch for Solkar, Captain Tucker, and myself," said Black. "The rest of you are dismissed."

Colonel Fine, Solaris, and T'Pol stood up and left the office. Trip could feel T'Pol's regret at having to leave.

"I've reserved a private dining room for us," said Black, who then stood up. "Shall we?"

The steward seated them then served Black and Trip a cold beer in a pilsner glass and a large cold glass of water for Solkar. Black had ordered prime ribs, steak fries, and a salad for him and Trip, and Thai-style noodles for Solkar.

During the eating of lunch, Solkar managed to question Trip about his life, family, and education. He'd been warned about Trip's emotionalism, but found that whoever did the original profile of Captain Tucker, they had underestimated his intelligence and logic.

"Captain Tucker, have you studied Vulcan culture?" asked Solkar.

"No, sir, but I have had a lot of lunches with T'Pol and conversations, so I've learned a thing or two," said Trip.

"Fascinating," said Solkar.

"I'm going to need you, Tucker. SPECOM is going to be important to our war plan. As I recruit ships and commanding officers to SPECOM, I'm going to need your support as fleet captain," said Black.

"Sir, I wouldn't be insulted if you asked to have me replaced as fleet captain. It is a brevet position," said Trip.

Black laughed at this suggestion, "You a fucking recruiting position, Tucker. If you are at all competent, and considering how you handle the cloak Romulan ship situation it appears that you are, you should be fine."

"Thanks, I think," Trip said.

Black looked at Solkar and Solkar nodded his head. Black reached into his pocket and took a small black box out of his pocket and placed it on the table. He pressed a dark green button, which then lit up.

"This box dampener lets us talk in peace. No one can record or listen in on us now," said Black. "Solkar handles his government's intelligence service. This includes the V'Shar. He has been in contact with V'Shar agents on Vulcan. It is intermittent and dangerous, but these agents keep us in as much intel as they can."

"Two of our agents will be assigned to the _Liberator_. Tyvak and T'Pal. They are currently on Proxima milling about the refugee population to make sure that none of them are deep cover Romulan spies," said Solkar.

"If they find a deep cover spy, what are they to do?" asked Trip.

"They have either two alternatives: capture or eliminate," said Solkar.

"Have they found any so far?" Trip asked.

"Yes," said Solkar.

"And are they captured or dead?" asked Trip.

"Not your pay grade yet, Captain Tucker," said Black.

Tucker looked at Admiral Black then back to Solkar. Sticking his tongue in the right side of his mouth, Trip realized that his problems were more than engineering ones now. This was more Section 31 territory than he was comfortable with, but he had no choice.

"The Liberator has top priority along with sensor net and a new weapons platform for Earth. We need you to get your boat up and running in record time," said Black.

"Solaris and Tavin are ready to work however many shifts are necessary, and I know T'Pol is devoted… to the project," said Solkar.

Trip was confused by his slight pause. He knew Vulcans well enough by now to know that pause had meaning, but what was the meaning.

"I'll talk to MacFadden and check Katsu. Also, I'm going to recommend a COB for you. Master Chief Gregory Fury is a top chief of the boat. You're going to have a big crew, over three hundred, I think you need him," said Black.

"When can he report for duty?" asked Trip.

"He'll be on the moon in forty-right hours," said Black.

"Yes, sir," said Trip.

STSTST

AG ordered his third drink, while Archer and Ramirez nursed their second drinks. The 602 was filled with Starfleet personnel. A feeling of excitement hung in the air as many of the younger officers were excited by the idea of war, especially now that Starfleet ships were rising to the level of Vulcan ships.

"We are not ready for a war," said Ramirez.

"No choice," said AG.

"We are going to have a lot of ships with inexperienced crews and engineers who will be dealing with warp engines they are not ready for," said Archer.

"But we'll have defensive shields, better weapons, and a reason to fight," said AG.

His third drink came. He smiled at the waitress, who was new as Ruby was now working behind the bar. She smiled bank.

"Put it on the tab," he said.

She drifted away.

"Fleet Captain of SOLCOM," sighed Ramirez. "I'll be stuck in this system in a Daedalus-Class ship protecting Earth for most of this war."

"The Republic is a good ship," said Archer.

"Just because you were first office and you were the second officer and now that I'm the captain doesn't mean I want to be married to the ship. I wouldn't mind one of those refitted NX starships," said Ramirez.

"Or maybe Tuckers' new starship," smiled AG.

"Trip is the captain and now one of the four fleet captains," Archer said defensively.

"Brevet fleet captain, just like the rest of us. I just don't see Trip as a captain for long. He's an engineer," said AG.

"An engineer who did a great job as a captain killing that Romulan ship," said Ramirez.

"I say that was that pretty little Vulcan filly who made that possible," said AG.

"T'Pol is amazingly intelligent and competent but you are underestimating Trip," said Archer.

"If you say so, Jon," said AG.

"Yeah, I say so, AG," said Archer.

"I just feel that Trip isn't experienced enough to be in the position he's in. I trust the sum bitch with an engine or keeping a starship going, but commanding a ship takes skills that I'm afraid he doesn't possess," said AG.

"You've never served with him, AG. Trip is a born leader, just as long as he keeps his emotions in check. Sometimes Trip's problem is that he cares too much," said Archer.

"Better a commander who cares too much than not at all about his crew," smiled Ramirez.

Archer lifted his glass towards Ramirez.

"Well said," Archer stated then he took a sip of his bourbon with branch water.

"Oh, hell," AG said then he lifted his glass, "I hope you guys are right."

STSTST

Trip meant T'Pol at a restaurant in Chinatown. He was wearing jeans and a dress shirt, while she wore Earth clothes and a scarf that covered her ears. Tomorrow, they were thankfully headed back to the moon. For Trip, it was about time because he missed those stolen hours he had with T'Pol.

The hostess showed them to a table and left them with two menus. T'Pol started to look through the menu.

"They have a lot of vegetarian dishes here for you, darlin'," Trip said.

"It appears so," said T'Pol. "I hope you intend on sampling vegetarian cuisine, Charles."

"I wasn't really planning on it," said Trip with a smile.

"Trip!" he heard his name called.

The voice was all too familiar. He turned his head and saw standing at the hostess podium his sister Elizabeth.

"Oh, damn," he mumbled.

T'Pol turned and looked to see Elizabeth, who was now headed over to their table. Elizabeth borrowed an unused chair from a table and moved to over to their table then sat down.

"Out on a date," she said then looked over at T'Pol. "SubCommander…"

"Liz, don't use her name or rank and draw attention to us," said Trip. "This is meant to be a quiet dinner."

"Between friends?" asked Elizabeth with a smirk.

"Yeah, between friends."

"Close friends?" asked Elizabeth.

"Charles and I are mated, Elizabeth," T'Pol spoke up.

Trip looked at T'Pol with an expression of shock on his face, "T'Pol!"

Elizabeth appeared to be as shocked as Trip, but she recovered quicker.

"Charles, she is family. There is no need to lie to family," said T'Pol.

Elizabeth looked at Charles and smiled, "Yeah, Charles, there is no need to lie to family."

"Lizzy, there has to stay a secret. It is just between us," said Trip.

"We'll talk about that, but right now I want to find out about my sister-in-law," said Elizabeth.

"I will gladly answer any of your questions, Elizabeth," said T'Pol.

"I just have one question: do you love my brother?" she asked.

"Lizzy, Vulcans have a different way," Trip started to explain.

"Yes, Elizabeth, I love your brother," T'Pol answered.

Trip stopped talking and looked at his mate then grinned.

"Wow," he said.

Elizabeth was grinning, too. T'Pol noted how much their smiles were similar.

"Well, sister-in-law, welcome to the family," said Elizabeth.

The rest of dinner was used to tell Elizabeth how their relationship developed and why they couldn't tell anyone about it right now. She understood, though, she told Trip that their parents needed to know. Finally, the subject changed as they drank green tea.

"Why are you still in town, Liz?" asked Trip.

"The UE and Starfleet have offered me a job, she said. "I'm being hired to design inexpensive but humane housing for the refugees. It appears that some of my architectural work was brought to the attention of some powerful people."

"So, you'll be staying in San Francisco for now?" asked Trip.

"No, I'll be staying at New Berlin on the moon," she said. "Although I've argued that I should be transported to Proxima to see where and how the refugees are living now, so I know how to improve their situation."

"So, when do you leave?" Trip asked with a smirk.

"I'll be gone for eight days. I'll in two," said Elizabeth. "I'll be travelling with Soval."

"Oh, he'll love that you are my sister," said Trip. "Soval isn't that found of me."

"He'll love me, Trip. Everyone loves me," she said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven

Tyvak wore the clothes of a refugee as he walked around the Vulcan refugee encampment. His brown robes were made of rough, thick material and were ill fitting. With the hood of the robe up, he could wear an earpiece that allowed him to listen in on conversations, as he passed by groups of Vulcans. His training as part of V'Shar made him aware of minute details, such as odd uses of Vulcan grammar or words. He searched for anything that would lead him to believe someone was a Romulan spy.

Of course, he was also an expert in Romulans. Though, they looked much like a Vulcan, except for the protruding ridge of their brow, it was their emotional makeup that made them truly different. They were easy to anger and found violence an acceptable solution to a great many situations. In general a martial lifestyle was permeated their society. Tyvak's communicator click making him aware that he had an incoming comm. He took it out of his sleeve's pocket and answered it.

"Tyvak," he said.

"_T'Pal here. I have found a most interesting group of Vulcans who have shared information with me that could be of paramount importance_," she said.

"Send me your coordinates," he said.

"_Done_."

He followed the coordinates to an adobe-like building much like the other buildings. Tyvak rang the bell. It was answered by T'Les.

"You are Tyvak?" she asked.

"I am," he answered.

"Good. Syrann wishes to speak to you."

STSTST

Trip wasn't a huge fan of space walks in EV suits because zero gravity had a tendency to upset his stomach, but the chance to walk along the hull of the _Liberator_ was one he wasn't about to refuse. His hull design wasn't so much forward thinking as backwards thinking. It was a double hull, two layers of a duranium and tritanium mix metal acted as the hull material. If one layer was damaged or pierced then there was another hull to damage or pierce. Ships carrying oil in the oceans of Earth had double and triple hulls in order to try to avoid leaking oil. Trip's concept was simple: if the shields failed then there were two hulls to take damage before a hull breach. He wanted this ship to be a tough ship.

He and MacFadden walked along the bottom of what was now called the engineering section towards the saucer section. The magnets in their boots caught and released as they strode slowly along. Of course, Trip being Trip he had redesigned the saucer section to look more like an arrow in shape than saucer under the guise of aerodynamics during warp.

"Well, Angus, what do you think?" Trip said into his helmet mic.

"The skin of this beast is tough and beautiful, but now we have to work on the innards," replied MacFadden.

"How is Solaris doing?"

"Brilliant but sometimes he doesn't see the forest for the trees," said MacFadden.

"Let me guess: he can do the most complex math in his head, but he doesn't see simple solutions like bleeding the EPS conduits," said Trip.

"That would be him," said MacFadden.

Trip laughed.

"_Captain Tucker, Admiral Black and Solkar have requested your presence and Commander T'Pol's_," said Ensign Mai through his helmet communicator.

"Did they say when my presence was needed, Ensign?" he asked.

"Immediately," she replied.

"Let T'Pol know and get a shuttle ready. I'll be headed back."

Trip took a deep breath and exhaled. He didn't want to leave the work that was being done, but he was obligated to come when called by Admiral Black and Solkar. He looked at MacFadden. The ginger haired engineered looked back at him.

"You know how I like things done, Angus," he said.

"Aye, I do. Great engineers think alike," MacFadden said.

"She's going to be a beautiful ship, isn't she?" said Trip.

"The best damned ship in the fleet," said MacFadden.

"I'm glad you are part of this, Angus."

"I am, too, Captain," said MacFadden.

STSTST

T'Pol sat beside Trip in the conference room. She could feel his uneasiness flowing through their bond. Bringing her right hand under the table, she took her index and middle finger and touched and caressed his index and middle finger in the Vulcan show of affectation called ozh'esta, finger embrace. This allowed their emotions to merge for a few moments. This simple act calmed Trip and brought a smile to his face.

The door opened and Tyvak, T'Pal, Admiral Black, and Solkar entered the room. They sat around the table. Black broke the silence.

"This is Tyvak and T'Pal. We've mentioned them before," said Black.

Trip and T'Pol nodded towards them and Tyvak and T'Pal nodded back.

"Tyvak and T'Pal met with Syrann while on Proxima. He informed them about something that could be a game changer," said Admiral Black, who then looked at Solkar.

"One of the reasons Vulcan fell so easily to Romulus was because we are not a people united as we should be. Syrann offers us the ability to unite Vulcans in a way that they have not been united in centuries," said Solkar. "Intellectually curiosity and some moral guidelines are not enough to make a people one, but as Surak saved us in the past, he can save us again."

"You speak of the Kir'Shara," said T'Pol.

"Yes, the writings of Surak, unfiltered, unedited, and filled with his original intent," said Solkar. "But there is more, Syrann carries Surak's katra. I have melded with him and felt it, so has Soval. We know his veracity."

"I think this is great for Vulcan and Vulcans, sir, but why am I here?" asked Trip.

"Oh, we'll get to that, Captain, believe me," snapped Black.

Solkar raised an eyebrow at Admiral Black. Black kept his eyes trained on Trip ignoring Solkar.

"Syrann has his followers. T'Pau is a remarkable young Vulcan female who is already a Kohinahr Master. According to Syrann she is a future leader of Vulcan. Another of his followers is T'Les, the mother of T'Pol," said Solkar.

Trip looked over at T'Pol, who merely cocked her right eyebrow at her mate.

"Syrann said he will only trust T'Pol and her mate, Captain Anthony Tucker III, to assist in the recovering of the Kir'Shara," said Solkar.

Trip closed his eyes and exhaled. He, T'Pol, and their relationship had been exposed by Syrann. Now he knew why Admiral Black was glaring at him. This had to be a career ender.

"We believe the Kir'Shara can become something for the Vulcan people to rally behind in order to take back their planet," said Black.

"So far we, as a people, have been taken the invasion and subjugation of most of our people logically and with patience," said Solkar. "Admiral Black hopes the katra of Surak and the Kir'Shara will set a fire to our people's katras."

"Tyvak and T'Pal are now under your command, Tucker," said Black with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "You will also deal with Syrann and his people. I want that ship of yours up and running soon. We are going to plan an attack on Vulcan in order to recover the Kir'Shara. We might not take the planet back but it will shake things up."

"Yes, sir," said Trip.

"Oh, I need to speak to you in private when this meeting is over, Tucker. We have something important to discuss," growled Black.

"Before I forget," interrupted Solkar, "I must offer to T'Pol and Captain Tucker my wish for equanimity and prosperity in their mating. I have arranged for a Vulcan monk to verify your bond, so that your bonding can be entered as an official marriage."

"Um… Thank you, sir," said Trio hesitantly.

"I am in your debt, Solkar," said T'Pal.

"As my bloodline leads back to Surak's Clan and yours to T'Klass we are almost of the same clan. You owe me no debt, and I look forward to getting to know your mate better," said Solkar.

T'Pol nodded in her in acknowledgment. Solkar looked at Trip.

"Do you have orders for Tyvak and T'Pal, as they are now under your command," said Solkar.

Trip looked over at Admiral Black then back to Solkar.

"I'll talk to them after I meet with Admiral Black," said Trip.

"I think that is wise," said Solkar.

Trip almost was sure he saw a hint of a smile on the older Vulcan's face.

STSTST

T'Pol along with Solkar, Tyvak, and T'Pal waited in the small antechamber outside of the conference room, while inside the conference Trip was confronted by Admiral Black.

"What the hell were you thinking? Wait, don't tell me because I don't want to know what you were thinking, but what you were thinking with," yelled Black.

"Sir, I'll take whatever punishment you deem necessary, but just let me finish the _Liberator_ first," said Trip.

"Captain Tucker, I recommend that you sit quietly and let me get this out of my system before you talk again," said Black.

"Yes, sir," said Trip.

"Now, Starfleet rules on fraternization are not strict, just simple: no fraternizing within the chain of command, otherwise it is up to captain's discretion. The captain of the ship allows what he will allow. Now that means the captain, XO, and second officer are kind of screwed because they are the top of the command chart. It appears that you saw no problem with fraternizing within the chain of command. What the hell were you thinking?" Black barked.

"Sir, our relationship started when she was Vulcan High Command not Starfleet," he said.

"Tucker, you spoke and I'm even angrier, so let me make this crystal clear to you – you fucked up. Now the part about this that really rankles me is that you are going to get away with this damned behavior. I would love to right now tell you that you better get a JAG lawyer and prepare for a court martial but I can't. No, I have to allow you to get away with marrying a Vulcan, who is in your chain of command and I have to let her stay in that chain of command. Solkar and Soval, who at least seems as disturbed by this news as me, have explained that bonded Vulcans serve with each other in the Vulcan High Command. Because of cultural sensitivities and the need to foster relationships with alien races, I am going to accept your relationship with Commander T'Pol," said Black. "I find myself in a position that I need you and I also need to show the Vulcans that we are an open minded people, even though groups like Terra Prime make that difficult at time."

"I understand, sir," said Trip.

"Do you understand? I don't think you do, Captain Tucker. I am going to keep your relationship secret and so are you. You are going to be quiet about your relationship for now and I am going to write a report and not file it for now," said Black.

"Sir, I will need to let certain people know on board the _Liberator_," said Trip.

"Your XO, CMO, and two other officers you deem necessary and that is it," said Black.

Back in the antechamber the Vulcans stood and waited patiently, as they used the superior hearing to listen to Admiral Black's dressing down of Trip. Solkar looked at T'Pol.

"Your mate will need your support," he stated.

"My mate has my complete support," said T'Pol.

"May I ask a question?" Tyvak spoke up.

"You may," said Solkar.

"How is it to be mated to a Human?" he asked.

"Why do you wish to know?" T'Pol asked him.

"I find them a fascinating race, though often I have difficulty understanding their reasons for their actions, as well as their humor," said Tyvak.

"It is challenging but I find it satisfying to be mated to a Human," said T'Pol.

"I have found that the emotions that play on the surface of some Humans are not their true emotions. They are capable of layers of emotions and subterfuge," he said. "It is problematic in learning to read them, but it is also fascinating."

T'Pol nodded not responding to his statement then she turned and looked at Solkar.

"Soval does not approve of my bonding," she said.

"He is agitated by it," said Solkar. "I believe the one redeeming aspect about your bonding with Captain Tucker is that he has at least grown a deep respect for him. He believes that Captain Tucker is capable of open mindedness."

Back in the conference room, Admiral Black now sat staring at Trip.

"A Vulcan, really? I heard you had a way with alien women, Tucker, but a Vulcan? They are the ultimate cold fish," said Black.

"They're not cold fishes just different. It's different," said Trip.

"I'd say so," said Black. "Now what does it mean to be bonded? Solkar and Soval gave me an explanation that Vulcans develop some kind of psychic bond with their mate."

"Yes, sir," said Trip.

"You have such a bond with T'Pol?"

"Yes, sir."

"What does that mean?"

"Vulcans don't speak about their bonds. It is considered a very private matter," said Trip.

"Well consider me your CO and you aren't a damned Vulcan," growled Black.

"I can sense her emotions and she can sense mine," he said.

"That's all?" asked Black.

"It is a young bond and growing stronger," said Trip. "After a full year it will be fully matured."

"I see," said Black.

The admiral became thoughtful giving Trip a chance to reach out and feel how T'Pol was doing. Her mental barriers were up and strong. She was blocking him. He was starting to hate when she did this.

"She'll be your science office and Second Officer," said Black. "Be discrete and remember that a minimum number of people can know about this for now."

"I understand, sir," said Trip.

Black shook his head, "Well, at least, she is beautiful to look at, Captain Tucker. I don't know if you are the luckiest man alive or someone who can't help but get into trouble."

"I am the luckiest man alive, sir," smiled Trip.

STSTST

The ECS _Harper_, _Montauk_, and _Rival_ kept a tight formation behind the UES _Molly MaGuire_. The _Molly Maguire_ was a refitted Intrepid-Class starship, which was the forerunner of the NX-Class. It was a durable starship and with the new Vulcan shields and added weapons, it was a tough, well-armed starship.

The new policy was that ECS ships which wanted to Starfleet protection from Orion Pirates or Nausicaan Brigands that they needed to travel in a convoy of a minimum of three ships. For every three ships one frigate would accompany them. It was thought to be a safety measure set in place by Starfleet Command.

Most ECS preferred to be a lone ship traveling from pickup location to delivery point. Their captains reasoned that their polarized hull, one ion cannon, and warp three capability would be enough to avoid most trouble. So far it was true for the ECS but the Romulans had changed all that. They had brought chaos and violence to once peaceful sectors.

The _Molly MaGuire's _captain didn't like travelling at impulse but the _Montauk_'s warp engine needed repairs. Commander Gregory had his ship on high alert as they traveled at a snail's pace towards the delivery point, which was a new Earth colony called Hoffnung, which meant Hope in German. This new colony was an agrarian one and the ECS ships were carrying food supplies, seeds in stasis, farm equipment and research equipment.

It was unfortunate for the _Molly MaGuire_ that running with shields up and weapons hot was going enough. Four Romulan Warbirds de-cloaked on its bow and they immediately began to fire their disruptor cannons. Captain Gregory knew that he didn't have enough firepower or support to handle this onslaught. He was able to have his comm officer release a deep space buoy with an encoded message telling Starfleet about the fate of the _Molly MaGuire_ and the ECS ships.

The war was heating up.

STSTST

Archer reported to Rear Admiral Douglas Williams' office promptly at 0700 hundred hours. Williams was waiting for him with a cravat of coffee on his desk and an empty mug. Archer sat down then poured himself a steaming cup of coffee. He took a sip and smiled. It was good coffee.

"As Commander of BETCOM, I've been tasked with two major roles, Jon," said Williams.

Douglas Williams and Jonathan Archer had known each other for at least twelve years. Archer thought of him as a friend, but friendship was hard to maintain with a superior officer. Williams' word was now final.

"My first task is to set up a line of defensive which can quickly become an offensive. We have the starbase at," he paused for a moment. "What is the name of that place?"

"P'Jem," Archer answered.

"Yeah, P'Jem. Well, we need more starbases. We are developing an alliance with the Andorians, but there are more planets that we can approach, such as Krios Prime, Axanar, Coridan, and Risa. I want you to put a small task force together, no more than four starships, two NX and two frigates, along with the _Enterprise_ making the rounds to these planets. You are going to be our emissary to these planets. They know the Romulans and understand what war will mean," said Williams.

"Who is the priority of these four planets?" asked Archer.

"Krios Prime has a modest empire and fleet, but Coridan has shipyards and some say the best warp engineers," said Williams. "Personally, I want a starbase protecting Risa. I've never been there but it sounds like a helluva a place to visit."

Archer laughed. Risa was everyone's favorite planet, at least everyone who liked a hedonistic vacation spot.

"I understand the need for allies, but I'm not a diplomat," said Archer.

"You are my Fleet Captain, which means you will do whatever job I need done, Jon. Plus, you have more deep space experience than UE diplomats," said Williams.

"What's my timetable on this?" he asked.

"Considering you'll be barnstorming four planets in the Beta Quadrant, I think we are looking at six to nine weeks," said Williams.

Archer stood up, "I better start choosing four starships for my little diplomatic task force."

"Task Force: Good Neighbors," smiled Williams.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Eleven

Trip could hear the argument between MacFadden and Solaris. It was logical, quiet, dignified, and filled with Vulcan stubbornness. Solaris refused to believe that MacFadden's idea on changes to the intermix formula was even worth trying. Since he was the chief engineer, he expected MacFadden to do as he said without argument. Solaris didn't understand that Chief engineers number two had an obligation to argue a point if he thought it was for the best of the ship, at least the number two did in Trip's Engine Room. He cleared his throat and made his appearance know.

"Gentlemen, may I know the problem?" he asked.

Both men turned and faced me. MacFadden looked relieved to see Trip, while Solaris remained Vulcan cold.

"We have a bit of a disagreement, sir," said MacFadden.

Trip looked at Solaris for an explanation. Solaris explained the situation coolly and succinctly. Trip nodded then he looked at MacFadden. The now Lieutenant Commander, who had taken a temporary reduction in rank in order to be part of this ship, smiled.

"Aye, sir, that's the problem. I believe my changes will give us a more stable warp bubble and a more stable warp bubble leads to greater speed," said MacFadden.

"We are well within parameters of stability as it stands now, Captain," said Solaris.

Trip nodded then he stuck his tongue in his cheek for a moment before he spoke.

"Run a simulation using your formula," Trip said to Solaris, "and then one using MacFadden's changes. Whichever is the better will be the one we use."

Solaris raised his left eyebrow in surprise and irritation. Trip knew he was about to say something Vulcan-like which was going to annoy him, so he decided to pull rank.

"Remember, I am not only the captain of this boat, but I am a highly qualified engineer. I expect better than well within parameters on this ship. Is that understood, Commander?" snapped Trip.

"Yes, Captain," said Solaris.

He nodded then headed out of the Engineer Room. As the pneumatic doors opened with a hissed and closed behind him, he started walking the nearly completed corridors of the _Liberator_. It was a big ship, roomy, and designed to take advantage of that space. The second cargo bay could be configured in a training facility for his Marines, since he was told that Recon Marines like to stay razor sharp by Major Joshua Hayes. A top of his class graduate of Lunar Annapolis, Hayes made Malcolm seem like a lax, easy going bloke.

Walking with his hands behind his black, he thought about his ship and the slowly growing crew. When the ship was fully crewed there would be 285 Starfleet and 34 Marines. It was a big ship indeed. The Daedalus-Class carried a crew of 180. His ship had the biggest warp engine, two impulse engines and a backup, more cannon banks and torpedo rooms than any other ship in the fleet. The _Liberator_ could explore, but he had to admit that it was built for war.

Walking towards him was his XO Commander Shintaro Katsu. He'd describe Katsu as a young man, but he was the same age as him, which just made Trip feel too young for the job he had.

"Sir," said Katsu.

He stopped and Trip stopped walking.

"Commander," Trip nodded.

"Our COB, Master Chief Walton Krieg, has arrived. I took his orders and sent him to the quartermaster to be assigned quarters," said Katsu.

"What is he like?" asked Trip.

"He's a real warhorse. He served on the _Republic_ and the _Daedalus_. The man has a sterling reputation and a chestful of medals and commendations. I wouldn't want to get on his bad side," smiled Katsu.

"Well, we have a big crew with a lot of noncoms and moving parts, so it will be good to have someone like him on board," said Trip.

"I agree, sir," said Katsu.

Katsu looked as if he had something else he wanted to say, but he was holding back.

"Is there anything else, XO?" asked Trip.

"Are you taking a walking tour, sir?" he asked.

"Yes, I am."

"May I take one with you?" he asked.

"Fall in," Trip smiled and he started walking.

Katsu walked beside him. Trip liked Katsu. He had an immediate trust of the man.

"I haven't had a chance to tour the ship," said Katsu.

"Let's rectify that now, XO."

The two men continued down the corridor taking in the ship. Admittedly, the _Liberator_ would not have been possible without Vulcan assistance. Their ships were larger, more powerful, but Starfleet added touches of comfort which the Vulcan couldn't understand the need for them. Of course, Trip was also proud of the fact that the_ Liberator_ was faster and more powerful than anything in the Vulcan fleet. Yes, the _Liberator_ was turning into something special.

STSTST

Malcolm was sure that he had never seen an ugly Risan woman. He was starting to think that they didn't exist, and if they did that they kept them hidden. Hell, he had to admit that he hadn't seen any ugly Risan men, either, but they didn't interest him. Now the women interested him. He and Captain Archer sat in the plush office of the planet administrator Janal, who was a white haired male.

"We have heard of the stories of how the Romulans have started attacking indiscriminately ships of many races," said Janal. "It appears that they are efficient and leave no one alive."

"The Romulans are conquerors by nature, Administrator. They conquer and if you resist they kill leaving no one alive," said Archer.

"Please, call me Janal, Fleet Captain Archer," said Janal.

He took Archer's words to heart. It appeared that he knew that he was speaking the truth.

"Then you must call me Jonathan," said Archer.

"Jonathan, we are a peaceful planet and we prefer to stay neutral," said Janal. "We have no warships or culture of war. We are just a peaceful people."

"We do not ask you to join any coalition or added ships and people to our fleet, Janal. All we ask is that you allow us to build a starbase in your system, so that we can protect your planet from attacks," said Archer. "All we ask of you is permission to build the starbase."

"Give me details on what a starbase will mean. Are we talking about a great deal of ship traffic?" said Janal.

Archer looked over at Malcolm, who sat with a placid expression on his face and ramrod straight posture. Sometimes it was like he still had T'Pol by his side.

"At all times there will be a minimum of five ships in the system, but more importantly the starbase will be somewhere other coalition ships can stop for repairs, supplies, and, if you give your permission, shore leave for its crew. During a war shore leave becomes important for a ship's morale," said Archer.

Risa was a paradise, but it was a paradise where the inhabitants counted on tourism to retain their lifestyle. Archer was offering him tourism from the coalition. He was offering them a great deal of potential income.

"Who makes up this coalition so far?" Janal asked.

"The refugees of Vulcan, the Andorian Empire, Teller, Denobula, Rigel, and Earth," smiled Archer.

Axanar had refused joining the coalition, though Teller agreed. Starfleet then added Rigel to his list of planets to visit and Rigel joined, while Krios Prime preferred to defer for the moment. Of course Denobula joined without much fuss. Dr. Phlox had spoken highly of the _Enterprise_ crew. Archer hated to admit it but he was exhausted and then still had Coridan to visit.

He observed the Planet administrator as he calculated a steady stream of shore leave visitors. Allowing a starbase just might be a boon for his world and its citizens. Plus, he'd rather deal with this coalition than with the Romulans.

"I need to discuss your offer with the council. It is their approval that is necessary. I am a bureaucrat who runs the planet, while the council makes decisions. If it isn't an in convenience, I can put you up in a hotel suite for a few days, Jonathan, while they mull over their options," said Janal.

"That sounds like an inconvenience that I can live with, Janal," smiled Archer.

He stood up and Malcolm did the same. They offered a gesture of thanks then Archer and Reed left the office. As they walked down the hallway to exit the building Malcolm whispered.

"I believe the administrator likes the idea of shore leave from coalition ships. They may be a peaceful people, but they are also one that likes to make a living off of visitors to their planet," he said.

"I noticed that, Malcolm," smiled Archer.

"I believe you have another starbase for Starfleet Corp of Engineers to build, sir," remarked Malcolm. "I have a feeling that Risa will allow us to build a big starbase in their system."

"That will make three," said Archer.

"Starfleet Command will be happy with you, sir," said Malcolm.

"I hope our next mission has more teeth to it. Diplomacy is necessary but I'm a starship captain not a some trained diplomat," added Archer, as they exited the building.

It was a beautiful day. Above them was a crystal blue sky and a perfect weather for a day at the beach. Malcolm's eye caught the eye of yet another attractive Risan female. She smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Having this place for shore leave just might win us the war," commented Malcolm.

Archer chuckled.

"It wouldn't hurt, Malcolm. It definitely wouldn't hurt," said Archer.

"I look forward to it," smiled Malcolm.

STSTST

AG sat in his command chair reviewing a PADD with approved shifts by his XO Lieutenant Commander Cole Paris, who stood beside his command chair waiting for orders. Paris had a spit and polish reputation and so far he had lived up to his reputation. He handed the PADD back to him.

"Looks good, XO," said AG. "You did a good job."

"Thank you, Captain."

"I want to start running some targeting simulations. Let's get tactical's proficiency up. I want to make sure we hit what we fire at," said AG.

"I'll arrange for simulations with the Tactical and the armory," said Paris.

"Captain," his comm office interrupted their conversation.

"What is it, Ensign?"

AG shifted his chair to look at the comm officer.

"I'm picking up a distress call from Hoffnung Colony and the UES _Riesling_, sir," said the Ensign.

"Send a response telling them that the _Atlantis_ is on the way," said AG, who then looked at his helm officer.

The young office came to attention in his seat. AG wanted to chuckle but he suppressed it.

"Set a course of for Hoffnung and engage at maximum warp,"  
AG ordered.

He sat back in his chair. The war was heating up and this was going to be his first chance for the _Atlantis_ to show off. He wanted his new ship and crew to be at its best.

"What is the ETA?" AG asked.

"Thirty-three minutes, sir, at warp 6," said the Helmsman.

"XO, shields up and weapons hot," ordered AG.

"Yes, sir," said Paris, who then turned and looked at Tactical. "Shields up and all weapons hot. Have torpedoes at the ready."

"Aye, sir," said Lieutenant Mann.

AG nodded his head. The chances were that thirty-five minutes was at least twenty minutes too late. Romulans struck hard and fast.

STSTST

T'Pol's quarters were beside his quarters, which made for a certain convenience. They both had started sleeping in their quarters even though the ship wasn't completed yet. He knew that it had been a difficult several days for her, so she was in deep meditation tonight. Since he was having trouble sleeping, he got dressed in his casual uniform, which was a pair of uniformed pants, grey British naval style sweater with his rank insignia and pips, and boots, and headed off to his Ready Room. Instead of sleep he could get caught up on correspondence and paperwork.

Entering his Ready Room, he turned on the IS system and opened his messages. The first one to catch his eye was from his sister. He played the message.

"Hey, Trip, my birthday is in six days. I expect you and T'Pol to be at the party and to stay the weekend at ma and dad's place. It is going to be a strict close family affair. Rebecca can't make it, so I expect you to make it. Oh, and I told ma and dad that you and T'Pol are an item so you only need one room. You can tell them how you are mated and why you didn't inform them about that sooner. You shouldn't keep that a secret for too long, Trip. They are looking forward to meeting her. Love you, bro," she said with a big smile.

Trip sighed. His sister had told his parents about T'Pol. Now he had to go to her damned birthday party. He deleted the message. The next one was from Malcolm.

"Hello Mate, I miss your presence on the _Enterprise_. We have been running a diplomatic tour, so it been boring so far. I can't get used to be being the XO. I could use your advice about a few things. Of course, you are getting used to being a big shot captain," said Malcolm. "Drop me a line."

The next message was from Archer.

"Hey, Trip, I've decided to keep in touch with my fellow Fleet Captain and I started with you since you are also my best friend. I'm playing diplomat rather than starship captain at the moment. We both know how much I love being a diplomat. Since you're still in the Sol System I was hoping you could get some water polo matches for me and send them my way. I need the distraction," said Archer. "Hope to hear from you soon, Trip."

Trip marked the message as important then went to the next one.

"Captain Tucker. I am Syrann. We must find time to talk. You are part of our mission, so I think it best that you get to know me and I get to know you," said Syrann.

Trip marked this message as urgent then stopped. A birthday part, water polo, and Syrann, life was getting more and more interesting for him.

"T'Pol and my mother," he said to himself, ""I don't know if I'm going to survey the birthday weekend."

STSTST

The _Atlantis_ exited warp speed as it entered the system. Immediately, they were met with the debris from several ships. AG stood up from his command chair as he stared at the view screen.

"Lieutenant Dyson," he called to his science officer.

"Yes, sir," she replied.

"Can we beam some of this wreckage into the cargo bay?" he asked.

"I believe I can, sir, if I bring the shields down for three minutes," she said.

"Then do it," he said.

"Yes, sir," she said.

"Helm, take us to the colony," he ordered.

His XO walked up beside him. Lieutenant Commander Paris leaned in close to speak to his captain, so that no one could hear him.

"The _Riesling_ was here with another frigate called the _Delta_. There is no sign of either ship," he said.

"Well, Cole, I think the wreckage is the _Riesling_ and the _Delta_. I think the damned Rommies have been here," AG growled.

The ship came up on the colony. The science officer began scans of the planet and colony.

"Sir, I am picking up massive damage and destruction. Many of the areas are still hot, which means the bombardment stopped fifteen minutes ago at a minimum. Our sensors say that the damage was done by disruptor fire," she said.

"Survivors?" AG asked.

"So far I have picked up no survivors, but there is a series of caves which my sensors can't penetrate. Some survivors could be hiding in the caves," she told him.

"XO," he barked.

Paris stood up straight and waited for his orders.

"Go grab our two fire teams of marines and get down there and search those caves for survivors," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," said Paris.

"Collect evidence, also, while you are down there," said AG.

"Yes, sir," said Paris, who then headed towards the Bridge's exit.

"Oh, Cole," AG said stopping Paris.

"Yes, Captain," said Paris.

"Be careful down there. I'm just starting to get used to you as an XO," smiled AG.

"Yes, sir," said Pairs.

Paris continued his way off the Bridge.

STSTST

It was a fancy dress celebration for the agreement the council made to allow Starfleet to build a starbase in their system. Many of the crew of the Enterprise were attending in their dress mess uniforms. The large room with doors that lead out to a pool area was decorated with flowers. Risans and some other races were there to mingle and celebrate. Wine and sparkling wine flowed, as did appetizers. Phlox found Malcolm at the buffet table by the pool sampling the food.

"Mr. Tucker would have liked to have been at this party," smiled Phlox.

"Yes, he would have," said Malcolm.

Phlox looked at some of the dishes on his plate and his smile grew even more.

"I truly enjoy those heitz balls wrapped in manna leaves. They are very flavorful," he said.

"I'll try them," nodded Malcolm.

They both noticed Captain Archer schmoozing with the dignitaries of Risa. He seemed to be enjoying himself, though Malcolm had come to know him well enough to know that he'd prefer to be in shorts and playing in the surf of one of the beaches.

"Our captain makes for a fine diplomat," said Phlox.

"He hates doing it," replied Malcolm.

"Maybe so, but he good at it. Being of different races trust him. That is a gift. He should be proud of it," said Phlox.

"It also means that we will be called to do this sort of duty more," he said.

"You don't like diplomacy, Commander," said Phlox.

"I'm more of a warrior than diplomat, Doctor," said Malcolm.

"Maybe so, but by the end of this way we are going to need both warriors and diplomats," smiled Phlox.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Delphic Expanse in this story will not be the Delphic Expanse in the TV series, as I have no Time war going on. **

Chapter Twelve

In the hustle and bustle of Starfleet Command Situation Room Fleet Admiral Masamoto, Admiral Forest, Vice Admiral Jefferies, Rear Admiral Gardner of SOLCOM, Rear Admiral Duval of ALPHACOM, Rear Admiral Williams of BETACOM, Admiral Black of SPECOM, Fleet Captain Archer, Fleet Captain Ramirez, Fleet Captain Robinson, Fleet Captain Tucker, Captain Angela Henning, Captain Vanek, and Soval gathered around the isolated conference room. They stood around a large smart table, which was supplying information about convoys and ships. The conference room had thick walls, which were a mix of plastic and glass, and it stood in the middle of the Situation Room. Trip looked through the walls at the busy technicians. From holographic maps of hot areas to ship deployments to incoming comms from starbases under construction, he was transfixed by the activity.

"There was an attack on P'Jem which was fought off by our starships and Andorian ships. Both sides took heavy damaged," announced Masamoto.

"The Andorians are now a signee of the coalition treaty and active participants in this war against the Romulan Star Empire," said Forest.

Archer looked at AG then Ramirez then Trip and nodded his approval. Trip allowed a small smile on his face. He was slightly amused as Shran as an ally.

"The Andorians are sending diplomats and several military leaders to Earth to set up an embassy and liaison," said Forest.

"So are the Teller, Rigelians, and Coridans are doing the same," said Masamoto. "Admiral Forest will act as the primary go between with our allies. He will be setting up the working parameters between our fleet and their fleets, as well as integrating where it makes sense. Our war is heating up."

"We have information from Starfleet Intelligence that the Romulans have completed their space station," said Masamoto, who then nodded at Captain Henning.

"We have it on good intel that there is now currently between 90 and 120 Romulan starships using that station as a launching point. Right now they are testing us and collecting intel, but a campaign to invade and conquer is being prepared," Captain Henning stated.

"Do they intend to start this campaign with 120 ships?" asked Ramirez.

"No, we expect that their current fleet will double before their campaign begins," said Henning, "but until then they will step up the attacks in order to cause damage to supply lines and provoke terror on our population."

"Rear Admiral Gardner, your plans to defend the Sol System must be approved by the UE Senate. Minister Samuels has procured the funding based on this approval. Are you ready to represent a defense of Sol System?" asked Masamoto.

"Yes, sir," replied Gardner.

"I will arrange a presentation to the Senate's Committee on Sol Defense," Masamoto told him.

"Yes, sir."

"ALPHACOM, Rear Admiral Duval, I need a schedule on the completion times for the starbases, as well as your strategies to protect colonies and starbases. We need to get our allies involved, which means we will need to add their bases and colonies, also," said Masamoto.

"Yes, sir," said Duval. The tall man with a bald pate and aquiline nose stood up even straighter.

"Would tomorrow at 9 am be good for you to meet with me, Admiral Forest, and Vice Admiral Jefferies?" asked Masamoto.

"That would be fine, sir," he answered.

Masamoto nodded his approval. He then looked at Rear Admirals Williams.

"I need to see your plan to set up a defense of the Alpha Quadrant from an incursion from the Beta Quadrant, Rear Admiral Williams," said Masamoto.

"Plans are almost completed, sir," said Williams.

"You have four days to complete them and show them to me, Forest, and Jefferies," said Masamoto.

"Yes, sir," said Williams.

"Good," said Masamoto. "Gentlemen, you are all dismissed, except Admiral Black and Fleet Captain Tucker."

The three other Fleet Captains looked over at Tucker, who shrugged. Archer chuckled. They exited along with Admirals Williams, Duval, and Gardner, as well as Captain Henning. Soval, Forest, and Jefferies remained along with Masamoto.

Admiral Black moved beside Tucker, who nodded in respect to Black. Black shook his head. He still wasn't completely thrilled with having Tucker as his Fleet Captain.

"Admiral Black, as commander of SPECOM, your priority is to devise a plan which will allow for Syrann and several fire teams of Recon Marines to locate and retrieve the Kir'Shara," said Masamoto.

"Possession of the Kir'Shara could become an important piece in the retaking of Vulcan," said Soval.

"You are asking us to find a way into the heart of Rommie territory, get some Recon Marines and Vulcans down to the planet, get this Kir'Shara, and then get it out of there," said Black.

"In a manner of speaking, yes," said Soval.

"Do you have any ideas, Admiral Black?" asked Masamoto.

"Yes, I do. If Tucker can get his battleship running then I think forty of ships and the thirty Vulcan ships that got away and we attack their space station. While that attack is going on, we send the _Liberator_ with the marines and Vulcans down to attack Vulcan, give them a fifteen minute time limit to get this Kir'Shara, then warp out of there once we the time limit is up," said Black.

"This could either work or be a suicide mission," said Forest.

"Our chances of success would be better if we had cloaking technology like the damned Rommies. If we could cloak the ships, we could be a surprise attack. As is we are going to try and come out of warp as close to our target as we can," said Black.

"There may be an alternative to cloaking technology," said Soval.

"Please, Minister, tells of an alternative," said Masamoto.

"There is a fascinating race called the Xindi which utilizes a subspace vortex. In a matter of several hours, your starship travels up to twenty-four light years, and it is undetectable until the starship exits the vortex. The only problem with this technology is that it consumes a great deal of energy. After one use it takes a 24 to 30 hour period to use again," explained Soval.

"But your warp drive should be unaffected, am I right, Minister?" asked Trip.

"The subspace vortex is separate from all other drives," said Soval.

"Where can we find these Xindi in order to barter with them?" asked Forest.

"In the Delphic Expanse, which is an area of space 2,000 light years across. It is the home of many planets and races, but the Xindi dominate," replied Soval.

"Alpha Quadrant," said Jefferies.

"It sounds like a mission of Fleet Captain Archer," said Masamoto, who then looked at Black. "If you had this subspace vortex, would your chances of success increase?"

"By a factor of at least ten," said Black.

"How would it change your current plans?" asked Forest.

"It would mean taking some time after Tucker prefects and gets it into the ships we use to train with the tech and work on timing," smiled Black.

"Get started on the planning of your mission, Admiral Black," said Masamoto.

"Yes, sir," said Black.

Masamoto looked at Trip.

"When will the Liberator be ready?" he asked.

"If we go twenty-four hours a day shifts, then the Liberator will be ready to leave dock in nine weeks," said Trip. "Our computer core is incomplete. We have no shields or weapons and only a handful of quarters are ready."

"Begin twenty-four hour a day shifts," said Masamoto, who then looked over at Soval.

"It sounds like an intrepid mission, Admiral Black. All twenty-three Vulcan starships will be under your command," he said.

"Thank you, sir, for your trust," said Black.

"Admiral Black, I am entrusting you with what is left of the Vulcan fleet. If you succeed and that fleet is lost, it will be a worthy endeavor. If you fail and that fleet is lost, Vulcan will be lost," said Soval.

"I understand, sir," said Black.

"Captain Tucker. Minister Soval wishes you to accompany him. Please do so," said Masamoto.

"Yes, sir," said Trip.

"Captain, please, come with me," said Soval.

Trip and Soval exited the conference room.

STSTST

The Vulcan compound in Sausalito was crowded except for a hill that overlooked the bay and San Francisco. The hill caught a stiff breeze and was a tad too cold Vulcans. There was one Vulcan standing on the hill. Syrann stood staring at the water and the city of San Francisco.

Soval escorted Trip to the foot of that hill. He pointed towards Syrann.

"Syrann waits for you there," said Soval. "He is wishing to speak to you."

"Do you know why?" asked Trip.

"Syrann prefers the company of his followers and Solkar. I believe I am too pragmatic for Syrann's temperament," said Soval.

Trip smiled causing Soval to cock his right eyebrow. He started up the hill. When he came to a stop beside Syrann the older but not elderly Vulcan spoke.

"Your mate's mother offers her greeting and hopes that she will be able to spend some time with you in the future getting to know you," said Syrann.

"I'd like that," said Trip. "Always good to get to know the in-laws."

"I've asked to meet you and speak to you because the fate of Vulcan will rest in your hands on some level. It is fortuitous that you are mated and bonded to a Vulcan, yet I would like to know the man we are depending on," said Syrann.

"Ask whatever questions you'd like of me, sir," said Trip.

Syrann turned and looked at him. He stared at Trip for an uncomfortably long time then he spoke again.

"I need to know the man. I wish to mind meld with you," said Syrann.

"Mind meld? Really?"

"It is the only way I can be sure of knowing if you are worthy of our trust," said Syrann.

"I'm really not a fan of letting strangers into my head," said Trip.

"I will also let you into my head. It will be a shared experience," said Syrann.

"We can't just sit down over tea and have a long talk, huh?" said Trip.

"A mind meld would be best," said Syrann.

"When?"

"Now."

"Where?"

"Here. I find this spot calming," said Syrann.

Trip took a deep breath. So much was riding on Syrann and the retrieval of the Kir'Shara that he needed the Vulcan's trust. Although he wasn't a fan of letting someone take a stroll through his mind, there seemed to be no other way to gain Syrann's trust.

"Meld away," said Trip.

Syrann reached up and place his fingers gently on Trip's PSI nodes on his face. Trip was almost immediate overwhelmed by the presence of Syrann in his mind, but also of another, too. Surak was present, also. He tried to put up no walls or impediments but let Syrann freely into his mind. Aside from the discomfort of having another in one's mind, he left assured and calmed by the presence of Surak. The ancient Vulcan's katra spoke to him.

"Be not afraid. Fear is the killer of logic and impedes our ability to learn, to touch another's katra, to be open minded. Put away your fear, Charles," said Surak's katra to him.

Trip allowed brought down all his walls and shields letting Syrann access his mind completely. The calming presence of Surak kept him from panicking or fighting the process. He lost track of time. Finally, Syrann took his hands away from his face.

"You have strong emotions for a Human," Syrann said with a raised right eyebrow.

Trip wasn't sure of it, but he thought there was a hint of humor to what he said.

"There is also a strong vain of logic and a fine mind. You are capable of more than you realize, Captain Tucker," said Syrann. "You have my trust. Do I have your trust?"

Trip reflected for a moment. For some reason, he wasn't sure why, but he did trust Syrann. He must have experienced Syrann's mind on a subconscious level.

"Yes, you do," said Trip.

"Good," said Syrann. "In ten days you will join me and my followers for a dinner. Bring T'Pol. Now you may go. I know you have many important duties to perform."

"Thanks, I think," said Trip, who turned to leave.

"Oh, before I forget Surak's katra enjoyed your mind," said Syrann.

"Well, I enjoyed his, too," said Trip then he walked back down the hill where Soval waited for him.

"You melded," said Soval.

"Yeah. He says he trusts me now," said Trip.

"I see," said Soval skeptically. "I must talk to Syrann."

"Well, I need a ride back to Starfleet," said Trip.

"I shall have Vulcan security drive you."

STSTST

When he was told that he had to go find the Xindi in the Delphic Expanse and negotiate with them for the use of their subspace vortex, Archer was tempted to laugh. From what he had heard about the Xindi was that they were several races in one and some of those races with xenophobic and belligerent. He requested a task force of fifteen starships and was told that he could have a task force of five starships.

It was by accident that Shran heard of this task force and volunteered himself and his ship the _Kumari_ for the mission. It appeared that the Andorians took the coalition seriously, especially in the acquisition of new technology. Archer was told that besides Shran and his ship he could have one NX and two frigates and a Daedalus-class cruiser. This was to be more of a diplomatic and trade mission than a confrontational mission.

The _Kumari_, the NX _Challenger_, the frigates _Patton_ and _Apache_, and cruiser the _Resolute_ joined the _Enterprise_ in formation. At warp 6 they had six day trip to the Delphic Expanse. According to Starfleet Cartography, the Expanse was an area of space filled with therombaric clouds, time eddies that wreaked havoc with sensors and other technology, and quantum singularities. This information was mainly attained from the Vulcans and the Regelians, who traded in the area.

With the ships ready to go to warp, Archer stood up from his command chair then turned to his comm office.

"Mister Tatupu, give me ship to ship with Task Force: Barter," he said.

"You have it, sir," replied Tatupu after his hands dances across his board.

"This is Fleet Captain Archer. Prepare to go to warp 6 in three minutes. Set course for the Delphic Expanse. Our mission is one of diplomacy and trade. Keep that in mind. Archer out," he said then sat back down.

"Kind of wish T'Pol and Trip were here," said Malcolm, who came up beside the command chair.

"I agree. At least Lieutenant Commander Hess is now our chief engineer," said Archer.

"I hope the _Atlantis_ is enjoying Commander Kelby as chief engineer," said Malcolm with a smirk.

"AG wanted a chief with experience," grinned Archer then he looked at the chronometer on his chair. "Helm, prepare for warp. In eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one – go to warp."

"Aye, aye, sir."

STSTST

The hovertaxi let Trip and T'Pol off about fifty yards from his parents' home. He was wearing jeans and grey Starfleet tee shirt, while T'Pol wore her Vulcan robes. Trip went to carry her duffel bag along with his, but she refused to relinquish it to him. Through their bond he could feel her true nervousness meeting his family.

"Trip!" yelled Elizabeth, who had been standing with Charlie Tucker, as he worked on the grill.

She ran over to them and jumped into his arms.

"Hey, sis, you're excited," he chuckled.

"I have some great news. I've been hired by Starfleet to design housing for refugees," she said with a big smile then she looked at T'Pol. "I'll have to bug you with questions about what Vulcan's expect from a living quarters."

"Efficiency would be appreciated," she said.

"Just efficiency?" Elizabeth asked.

"It is highly values in Vulcan culture," T'Pol said in her usual cool tone.

"Okay, well, efficiency it is," smiled Elizabeth.

Over his sister's shoulder, Trip could see his father staring and waiting to be introduced to T'Pol. His mouth started to go dry.

"Who is here?" he asked.

"Tonight is just me, you, T'Pol, mom, and dad," she answered.

"And Tomorrow?"

"More Tuckers for my birthday party."

"Okay, let's get this started," said Trip.

They continued walking to where Charlie was grilling up stakes, potatoes, and husks of corn. Trip sighed and hoped that Elizabeth had lectured them on what Vulcans eat. As they got a few feet away from Charlie, a big smile cracked his face.

"I must say, Trip, that you have brought yourself a very attractive guest for the weekend," said Charlie. "I'm Charles Tucker II, but everyone calls me Charlie. You must be Trip's girlfriend."

"I am T'Pol," she said. "I am his Adun'a."

Trip found that he stopped breathing for a moment, as Elizabeth broke into a big grin.

"Adun'a? Now what does that translate to in Earth Standard?" Charlie asked.

"Wife," T'Pol answered.

Charlie Tucker opened his mouth but nothing came out. He then shut his mouth and opened it again, but nothing came out. Finally, he tried a third time and called out, "Elaine!"

Elaine started to laugh, while T'Pol observed their behavior and Trip felt his stomach knot. Charlie hand the large fork to turn the meat to Elizabeth then he said.

"I need to talk to your mother for a few moments," he said then hustled up the porch steps and into the large house.

Trip looked at his sister and said, "I blame you for this."

"Oh, come on, Trip, this is going to be one memorable birthday."

"I have I made a social mistake?" asked T'Pol.

"Nay, darlin', I told you were we were going to be honest with them, but I forget to tell you that we need to break them in slowly," he said.

"See we are kind of an overly emotional family, even my father. I guess Trip keeps his emotions and problems to himself the most out of all of us, so it's going to take my parents a little getting used to Vulcan ways of acting," said Elizabeth. "Right now he is probably in there telling out mother that you are married and she is thinking how can a Vulcan love a Human."

T'Pol turned and looked at Trip and then said, "Taluhk nash-veh k'dular, Adun."

"And I cherish you, wife," smiled Trip.

She offered him her index and middle finger of left hand and he accepted them with the index and middle finger of his right hand in an ozh'esta. Elizabeth beamed with delight.

"I think you two make a beautiful pair," she said.

"Thanks, Liz," said Trip.

Elaine Tucker came out onto the porch with her husband. Trip knew he was in trouble when she didn't so much look upset, but like she was about to punish him for breaking the rules. He took a deep breath.

"Charles Tucker III, may I speak to you in private?" she asked.

He felt a spoke of nervousness in T'Pol, so he leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"She is angry at me for not telling her sooner. You relax and I'll take care of this, darlin'."

"I understand, K'diwa."

Trip broke the finger embrace with T'Pol and faced his mother. It was time to face the music, as his mother waited for him with her arms crossed in front of her chest.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Thirteen

Elaine Tucker stood in the middle of her living room staring at her youngest son. She stared at his face and saw the telltale sign of his tongue planted in his cheek to know that he was doing two things at the moment: holding his temper and thinking.

"I've got to check on the food. We don't want to ruin dinner," said Charlie, who then exited the house.

Again there was silence between mother and son. Trip's tongue remained planted in his cheek.

"Married? You are married to a Vulcan, Trip," Elaine said trying not to sound too upset.

"It's a long story, ma," said Trip.

"Really? A long story," said Elaine. "I can understand where you would think that your mother and father couldn't handle a long story about your marriage, which they weren't invited to, and have never met your wife before today. I hope you can do better than long story."

"Ma, because T'Pol is Vulcan and was part of the same command as me our relationship has been problematic. Right now the Vulcans know about our bonding and Admiral Black and that's all. The Vulcans support it and Admiral Black wants it kept quiet. If we don't keep it quiet, I could lose my commission," said Trip.

"But your sister knows?" asked Elaine. "You are able to tell her but not your mother."

"She met T'Pol when we were having dinner together and guessed that we were more than friends," said Trip. "You know Lizzy I can't lie to her."

"But you can lie to your mother?" she asked.

"Nay, I didn't lie to you. I just didn't tell you," Trip defended himself.

Elaine Tucker looked at her son as if he had just made one of the biggest mistakes of his life. Trip closed his eyes and sighed.

"Ma, I made a mistake. I was wrong. There are no excuses," he said.

Elaine Tucker shook her head then pointed her jaw towards her son. She was done with him yet.

"So, if your marriage, or bonding as you called it, gets out you could lose your position in Starfleet," said Elaine.

"Yes."

"And that's a reason to hide the fact you are married from your parents?" she asked.

Trip closed his eyes. There was no way of winning this argument only surviving it. He opened his eyes and looked at his mother for several long moments.

"I'm sorry," he said. "That's all I got for you now, ma. I'm sorry."

"Is that supposed to be enough, Charles Anthony Tucker III, to make me forget that you have hidden a marriage from me?" she asked him. "This isn't like you were hiding a promotion from me or a girlfriend, but this is a marriage, a new member to our family."

"No, ma, I'm sorry isn't good enough, but my wife is right outside waiting to get to know you. Do you want to waste what time she and I have on leave being angry, or do you want to get to know her?" he asked sincerely.

Elaine walked over to one of the windows and stared out at Elizabeth, T'Pol, and her husband. Charlie was showing T'Pol how to grill ears of corn. She looked as if she was fascinated by the process, which assumed him. Elaine turned and looked at Trip.

"A Vulcan, Trip?"

"I fell in love with her. She's isn't a Vulcan to me; she's just T'Pol," he said.

"But is she capable of loving you?" she asked.

"I'm going to tell you something about Vulcans, but you have to swear not to tell anyone else, except dad," Trip said.

She looked at him with annoyance then shook her head in the affirmative.

"Vulcans bond with their mates. It is a telepathic link of sorts, which allows them to feel each other's emotions. In some case the link is so strong that they can even communicate with each other mind to mind," he explained.

"Do you have this ability with T'Pol?" she asked.

He closed his eyes and smiled, "She is nervous, but she is also fascinated by how dad is trying to make her feel at home. I gotta admit that humor sometimes confuses her, even though she has a sense of humor."

"Can you talk mind to mind?" she asked.

"Not yet, but our bond is not fully matured yet," he said.

"So, does she love you?" he asked.

"Very much, ma," he said.

"A bond, huh? It makes lying to your mate difficult, doesn't it?" she asked.

"It really does," smiled Trip then he looked down at the floor. "It is also unbreakable. We are married until death do us part."

Elaine thought about this for a moment then asked the question she was most interested in, "Can you have children?"

"There has never been a Vulcan Human hybrid," he answered, "but I've talked to T'Pol and she wants to explore medical advice to see how one can happen."

"So, do you want children, huh?"

"Yes, we do."

"Well, from what I've heard Vulcans are geniuses, so I have no doubt that it will get figured out," she smiled. "Introduce me to your wife."

"I'd love to, ma," said Trip. "You are going to like her once you get to know her."

She walked up and gave him a loving hug. Trip finally felt his body start to relax.

STSTST

Malcolm was in his quarters. They were a day now from the Delphic Expanse. Although this was a diplomatic mission, he had been drilling Tactical and the Armory getting their efficiency levels up. There was no doubting that this was going to be a mission that hand to end with them getting the subspace vortex one way or another.

He took off his uniform jacket and sat down at his desk. So far today, he had run drills, checked on upping the yield of the new Mark III torpedoes, and worked out. He was getting ready for battle just in case.

Suddenly, his computer beeped and on the screen appeared Harris from Section 31. Malcolm blanched. Harris had been his supervisor in Section 31. The man trained him and acted as his control officer. He was now the head of Section 31.

"Hello, Malcolm," Harris said.

"How the hell are you doing this?" asked Malcolm.

When he left Section 31, he wanted to put the spy organization behind him. He gave them several years of his life delaying promotions and getting his career off track for what he thought was a good reason. He finally soured on Section 31 after they had him assassinate the leader of an alien race. The Breen were a belligerent race that was starting to test Earth's defenses. By assassinating their leader, a deal Section 31 made with an opposing Breen leader, the new leader left Earth alone. Malcolm agreed with the mission, but doing it left a sour taste in his mouth.

"You know that I have my ways," said Harris.

"What do you want, Harris?"

"The task force, your mission, it must succeed. A SPECOM mission will depend on your success. I've contacted you to give you some information on the Xindi," said Harris.

"You mean that you have more information on the Xindi than the Vulcans," said Malcolm.

Harris smiled. Malcolm sighed. Of course, he had more information.

"The Xindi are five races comprising one race. There are the Xindi-Primate, Xindi-Arboreal, Xindi-Reptilian, Xindi-Insectoid, and Xindi-Aquatic. They try to make decision democratically with each group getting a say. The Reptilian and Insectoid are xenophobes. They will want to wage war against you," said Harris. "The Aquatics tend to like to remain neutral while the Arboreal and Primate will be open to trade. The subspace vortex is an invention of the primates."

"How do you know this?" he asked.

"We have made contact with the Xindi. The primary contact's name is Degra. He is a Xindi-Primate. If you can't contact him then you must seek out Janar, who is a Xindi- Arboreal. Mention Captain Nieves from the trader ship the North Star, and they will trust you enough to hear you out, or, at least, hear Archer out," said Harris.

"Are you sure about these contacts?" asked Malcolm.

"Both of these Xindi believe that their race would be well served to expand dealings with other races outside of the Delphi Expanse," said Harris.

"What else do I need to know?" he asked Harris.

"Avoid the Insectoid and Reptilian and deal with Degra and Janar only. If diplomacy fails then you have to take it by force," said Harris. "Without the subspace vortex SPECOM's plan will fail. That is all I can tell you, Malcolm. Good luck and I'll be seeing you."

The screen went blank. Malcolm sat back in his chair and sighed. He had a choice to either lie to Archer or tell him the truth. Letting the Captain know that he was once a member of Section 31 wasn't something Malcolm was looking forward to doing, but if it was best for the mission then he had to do it.

"Well, it was nice being and XO," he smiled bitterly.

STSTST

The Tucker Family sat around the picnic table eating their dinner. T'Pol was dining on grilled zucchini, peppers, and Shitake Mushroom, as well as an ear of corn, which she was unsure of how to eat. Trip looked at his Adun'a and smiled.

"Darlin', do you want me to cut the kernels from the cob so you can eat them?" he asked.

T'Pol looked up from her plate and said, "Thank you."

She handed him her plate. Trip carefully wiped clean his knife knowing that T'Pol would eat the corn if the blood from his steak got on it then he cut the kernels of corn off the cob and handed the plate back to her. T'Pol sampled the corn and nodded her head in approval. He could feel that she enjoyed the taste of the grilled corn, but wonder why it was different.

"Grilling the corn makes it sweeter," he told her and she nodded her approval.

His father stared at Trip looking for an explanation, as to why she didn't touch ear of corn.

"Vulcans don't touch their food with their hands," he told him. "It's a cultural thing."

"Now that I know that I'll make sure everything she gets a fork will do," he said then he looked at T'Pol. "Have you ever had a veggie burger?"

"No, I have not," she answered.

"Well, while the rest of us are having hamburgers and hot digs tomorrow, I'll make sure you get a nice veggie burger. I think you'll like it," he said.

Trip could see that his father was enamored by T'Pol. Of course, his father always appreciated a beautiful woman.

"Thank you, Mr. Tucker," she said.

"What did I tell you my name was?" he said.

"Charlie," she said.

"That's better," he smiled.

"You'll call him Charlie but you won't call me Trip?" asked Trip.

"Charlie differentiates your father from you Charles. It is logical that I call him Charlie," she said then she looked down at her food and started eating again.

Elaine looked at her son staring at his wife. She could see that he was deeply in love with her. T'Pol seemed to be studying the food on her plate when she glanced up at Trip. Elaine was shocked to see that her eyes conveyed an equal affection and even more. They kept the eye contact for several seconds then went back to eating.

"I can't wait for T'Pol to meet Dave and Alice and the kids and Rebecca," said Elizabeth.

Elaine cleared her throat, "Rebecca is bring a fellow professor, so I don't want it mentioned to Dave or Alice or Rebecca that Trip and T'Pol are married. According to Trip it has to remain a secret from now or Starfleet might drum him out of the fleet. Their marriage will remain a secret for those sitting here."

Charlie looked at Trip, who could see that his father was angry.

"Does Starfleet have a problem with you marrying a beautiful and intelligent woman?" he asked.

"Dad, it's complicated," answered Trip.

"Well, they better accept it. I hate bigotry," he said.

"The problem, Charlie, is that if it becomes known throughout all of Starfleet that they will expect Charles and me to serve on separate ships. We cannot let that happen since we are bonded mates," T'Pol explained.

"Bonded mates? What does that mean?" asked Charlie.

"I'll explain later," said Elaine.

Charlie looked at his wife in confusion. He didn't like the idea of being left out on something so important.

"Mrs. Tucker…" T'Pol started.

"Elaine. Call me Elaine, darling," she said.

"Elaine, I will be glad to explain. You are now part of my family. Vulcans honor family above all else," she said.

Elaine smiled, "Tell him."

"Charles and I are telepathically linked, or bonded. It is the way of mated Vulcans. I can feel his deepest emotions and he can feel mine," she said.

"At all times?" he asked.

"Not necessarily. I have the ability to raise a mental barrier blocking my emotions from out bond, as does he," she explained. "We need to serve together for the first year of our marriage as our bond fully forms. To separate us is to interfere with our bond and our bond is sacred."

"I see," he said, as he thought about the implications of feeling everything his wife felt. "So, you just share emotions?"

"There is more. When I meditate and Charles enters a relax state, he can join me in my mind. This indicates that when our bond matures we will be able to communicate mind to mind without speaking aloud," said T'Pol.

"Damn, now that is special," said Elizabeth.

"When will your bond be matured?" he asked.

"I estimate it will be another nine weeks," said T'Pol, "and another three months afterwards to make sure that it is permanent."

T'Pol went about eating her meal, as Charlie and Elaine Tucker stared at their son. He shrugged his shoulders then he went back to eating his dinner. For her part, Elizabeth appeared to enjoy her brother's discomfort. It wasn't in a mean way, but it gave her material to tease him later like he always used to tease her with her first few boyfriends.

"So, Trip, you've been grounded now for a while, are you going back into space soon?" asked Charlie.

"In time, dad, I'll be captain of my own ship this time," answered Trip.

"With this war starting I'd rather you behind a desk than in space," said his mother.

"Sorry, I won't be grounded for long. I'll be back in space soon," said Trip.

"You don't mind if I pray that it doesn't happen and they decide that you are more important as an engineer then a captain of a warship," said his mother.

"I would never stop you from praying, ma," smiled Trip.

T'Pol looked up from her food with a cocked right eyebrow. Through their bond he could feel a mix of confusion, which he assumed came from his mother's praying for him, and affection for his family. Trip looked at his wife and smiled. She was now engrossed in eating her grilled vegetables.

"I wish you had more time to spend here, son," said Charlie. "A few days is hardly enough time to get to know my new daughter-in-law."

"Next time we are on leave we will spend it here," Trip told him.

"I agree," said T'Pol.

This made Elaine Tucker smile.

STSTST

Malcolm stood in Archer's Ready Room telling everything that Harris told him. He kept his eye son his captain's face. The expression on Archer's face was one of anger when he mentioned Section 31. It slowly changed to concern and interest when he told him about the Xindi and Degra and Janar. Finally, he finished and waited for Archer's reaction.

"How long did you work for Section 31, Malcolm?" Archer asked coldly.

"Five years, sir," said Malcolm.

"That's longer than I anticipated. What did you do for them?" he asked.

"I can't answer that, sir. It's classified at AAA level."

Archer glared at him for a few moments. He could understand that Malcolm couldn't tell him, but he was still pissed.

"Why did you leave them?"

"I started to get nightmares over some of the things I've done. I was a field operative. It was pleasant work," said Malcolm in his understated way.

Archer looked at his XO. He had come to trust Malcolm with his life, but this news about working for Section 31 made him look at Malcolm differently. Could he still trust him?

"Where does you loyalty lie, Lieutenant Commander Reed?" asked Archer.

"With you, sir," said Malcolm.

"How can I trust you, Malcolm? Section 31. All that I know about them is that only Fleet Admiral and Prime Minister have any control over them and then only a marginal control. They are a rogue intelligence agency," said Archer.

"Sir, I joined Section 31 because I believed that we needed an edge to deal with alien races that had better technology than us, especially since the Vulcans were holding us back so much," said Malcolm. "After five years of doing Section 31's dirty work, though, I realized that all I wanted to be was an officer in Starfleet performing my duties for a captain I could trust. You are that captain, sir."

Archer stood up and came out from behind his desk. He stood in front of Malcolm and stared into his eyes. Archer held that stare for an uncomfortable period of time.

"Can we trust this Harris' information, Malcolm?" asked Archer.

"Yes, sir," said Malcolm. "I don't agree with his methods, but his intel is always the best."

"Are you my man, Malcolm?" asked Archer.

"Yes, sir, I am," answered Malcolm.

STSTST

Trip was standing in the surf watching T'Pol being harassed by his niece and nephew. T'Pol was wearing a one piece bathing suit, which accentuated her feminine qualities. His sister-in-law Alice tried to pry the kids away from T'Pol, but they were fascinated with her. Dave came walking up to him.

"She is beautiful, Trip. With you as a captain and her commander will you get in trouble dating?" he asked.

"We are okay right now," said Trip.

Dave noticed that Rebecca and her beau, Professor George Matters, Xeno-Culturals. They came walking over to where Trip and Dave were standing.

"You are dating a Vulcan, Trip," said Rebecca.

"Actually, in some ways this is rather insulting to the Vulcan race. They prefer to keep their race pure, undiluted. Of course, with their strict need for no emotions and emphasis on intelligence, it makes perfect sense," said Matters. "We are too emotional and not intelligent enough."

Dave laughed, while Rebecca kept quiet. He knew that Trip didn't act it, but he was a genius.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Matters.

"Trip is smart enough for her," he said.

Matters looked at Trip and tried to re-evaluate him. T'Pol came walking over to Trip. She appeared to treat the water as an impediment instead of something to enjoy. When she got close enough, she offered Trip the ozh'esta. Their fingers touched and Trip felt their bond sparking with passion and affection.

"T'Pol," Matters started, "it is unusual for a Vulcan to date a Human."

"Actual, it is unusual for a Vulcan to date," said T'Pol. "As far as being intimate with a Human, Charles is an unusual Human."

"Really, how so?" he asked her.

She cocked her right eyebrow at him and said, "He is mine."

Trip couldn't help but laugh. Dave joined him.

"That is a," Matters paused looking for the right word, "unique response."

T'Pol looked at him, as if she was looking at a simple problem to be solved.

"If you understood Vulcan culture then you'd know that Vulcan's keep their personal lives personal. It is not open for discussion," said T'Pol.

"Um, I am sorry if I've insulted you," said Matters.

"Now if you don't mind. I would like to entice Charles to come back to our room and fornicate before lunch. I seek intimacy with my K'diwa," stated T'Pol.

Trip knew that T'Pol was doing this because the professor annoyed her, but also she felt a certain amount of freedom with his family. Trip came up beside her and they started off to the room they were started off towards the house leaving Dave with Rebecca and her boyfriend.

"That's my bro," smiled Dave.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Fourteen

Six Kovaalan ships exited a nebula and attacked Archer and his task force. According to what they had learned from their visit to the floating bazaar on Xanthan, the Kovaalan were a volatile and aggressive race. They attacked first and asked questions later. For an assortment of spices they bought a great deal of information on the Expanse and the species that lived there from a shopkeeper B'Rat Ud.

"Tatupu, let the rest of the task force know that they can take appropriate action to this attack," ordered Archer.

"Yes, sir."

Archer watched as Malcolm turned on the Tactical Station.

"Tactical fire cannons now and prepare a volley of torpedoes," Ordered Malcolm. "I want you to pepper them until they either run or their shields fail."

The _Kumari_ disabled one of the Kovaalan ships' shield then took out its engine and weapons. Archer was thankful that Shran didn't outright destroy the ship. The Andorian had listened to his speech over dinner about the end to tread softly in the Delphic Expanse. He was willing to play the good ally for now.

The _Enterprise_ managed to scare off two of the Kovaalan, while the _Challenger_, _Patton_, _Apache_, and _Resolute_ scared off the rest of the Kovaalan ships. Before the refit and upgrades, The _Enterprise_ might have had trouble with the Kovaalan, but not now. Archer stood up from his command chair and ordered, "Stand down."

He'd let them run. There was no reason to take it to another level with the Kovaalan. The next time they ran into a Starfleet starship, the Kovaalan wouldn't be so ready to attack and take a beating. Archer wasn't here to destroy unless he really had to do so.

Malcolm turned and started to get status reports from stations.

"I need status reports on damage, personnel, engines, and armaments now!" said Archer.

So far they had managed to gain intel and get into a few skirmishes. He was now a week in the Expanse and so far there was no sign of Xindi. It was time to stop avoiding the Reptilian and Insectoid Xindi, even if it meant confrontation. He needed to contact this Degra or Janar because he needed to complete his mission. They were running out of time, if the SPECOM mission was going to go off on time.

"Malcolm, when you have status reports on the Enterprise and the task force ships I'll be in my Ready Room. You have the conn," he said.

"Aye, aye, sir," replied Malcolm.

Archer stood up and marched off the Bridge and into the connected hallway to his Ready Room. He had some thinking to do before they encountered anymore hostile races.

STSTST

Captain AG Robinson wasn't sure when his efforts to set up a DMZ went south, but they did. He had four Daedalus-Class cruisers dropping buoys meant to setup a sensor net in order to track Romulan starships, even cloaked ones if the net worked, while the _Atlantis_ and six Intrepid-Class frigates flew a CAP. This was supposed to be a milk run. But milk runs didn't have six Romulan Warbirds and eight Birds of Prey appear in the DMZ and opened fire.

The destructive power of the Warbirds and birds of prey disruptor cannons was impressive. If a ship's shields weren't up and their hull plating polarized then it immediately started to take critical damage. Of course critical damage wasn't enough for a Romulan warship. They wanted complete destruction. Rommies liked to turn opposing starships into debris fields.

AG called for shields and weapons, as he watched two of his frigates being torn up right away by disruptor cannons. The other frigates returned fire and three of the four cruisers returned fire, as one didn't make it. A cruiser had its shields fail from the pounding it took by two Warbirds. The Warbirds didn't stop firing until the ship was debris. AG recognized that they were outgunned and outmanned. He had few choices.

"Comm, ship to ship now," he ordered.

He couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Yes, sir."

"Sir, our shields are down to forty percent," Paris told his captain.

"Ship to ship, sir," said the comm officer.

AG took a deep breath. He didn't want to do this. It went against his nature, but he had no choice.

"All Starfleet ships retreat. Emergency warp, retreat. Regroup at Starbase six," he ordered in his most commanding voice, even though he felt like it was the least commanding things he'd ever done.

He ran his thumb across his throat as a sign to kill the transmission. The comm officer killed the link, as AG sunk back into his command chair.

"Helm, get us the hell out of here at emergency warp," AG ordered.

As his starship turned away from the Romulan ships he felt his ship shake from the pounding it was taking from disruptor fire. He let Paris call out the orders for Damage Control Teams to be sent to areas of the in need. His stomach was knotted. _How the hell did a milk run turn into this?_ he thought to himself. _We were routed_. _Fleet Captain AG Robinson, yeah_, he laughed to himself. He wasn't sure his career would survive this travesty, four ships lost and God knows how many dead. It was supposed to be a milk run.

"The Romulans are not pursuing us," said Paris.

"Of course they aren't. They've done their damage," AG said.

_Yeah, they have definitely done their damage, _he thought_._

STSTST

In his casual uniform of sweater and pants, Trip was on the Bridge of the _Liberator_ working to get things installed. Beside his state of the art command chair was the XO Station, which would have the ability to monitor information from all stations. Technicians were at Tactical, Science, Engineering, and Environmental Stations, while Lieutenant Commander Hoshi Sato was at the Comm Station with a technician. Trip had come onto the Bridge unbeknownst to Hoshi because she was already working.

"Damn it, this is not working," Hoshi growled.

Trip put down his new tricorder and walked over to the Comm Station. He saw Hoshi's legs sticking out from under the console. She was wearing blue coveralls. For some reason seeing her hard at work brought a smile to his face, as it reminded him of his days on the _Enterprise_.

"Can I help you, Lieutenant Commander?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

Hoshi wiggled out from underneath the console, stood up, and with a smile on her dirt smudged face she gave him a big hug. He returned the hug.

"I have been so busy trying to get your new Universal Translator hooked up, as well as your new medical library, diplomatic dictionary and library, and Xeno-reference guide," she said, "that I didn't get a chance to report in to you."

"Well, I guess you're reporting in now with a big hug," said Trip.

Hoshi blushed, which made Trip laugh.

"Is there anyone I have slated to be on staff who knows how to use your upgrades?" he asked.

"Yes, me. I've been temporarily assigned to your command, Captain Tucker," she smiled.

"I thought you loved working at Command working on translations for Starfleet Intel and developing linguistic software," he said.

"I am now fluent in the four dialects of Vulcan. Anyway, I sort of miss space," said Hoshi.

"Okay, I believe you," he said. "How about dinner with T'Pol and me tonight?"

"T'Pol and you?" she smiled.

Trip grinned, "Do you want to come to dinner tonight or not. The Captain's Mess is up and running and the new chef is making us dinner."

"Vegetarian for T'Pol and what for us?" she asked.

"Clam chowder, sea scallops, asparagus, and potatoes au gratin. T'Pol is trying to get me to eat less red meat. She wants me to live a long life," he admitted.

"I bet she does," chuckled Hoshi.

Trip shook his head then he asked again, "Coming to dinner or not?"

Hoshi smiled, "What time, sir?"

"1800 hundred hours," he replied then he thought about something. "Are you still quartered on Earth or have you transferred to the ship yet?"

"Still on Earth," she said.

"Well, I'll talk to the quartermaster and get you one of the big single quarters. You going to be shock at how much more room these quarters have than the Enterprise," he said.

"Lucky me that I'm a senior office and department head," she smiled.

"Ensigns bunk together, as do most noncoms, but even they have decent amount a room," he smiled.

"I get it, Trip, it's a big ship," she smiled.

"She's my baby, Hoshi, I have to brag a little," he said.

"Well, Captain Tucker, I arrange to transfer my things to here. I hope you have my Communication Department filled out," she said.

"You'll have to check with my XO Commander Katsu," said Trip then he looked at the comm console. "Now would you like the hand of an old engineer with your problem?"

Hoshi smiled again, "I'd love that."

STSTST

There first run in with the Xindi Reptilians left the _Apache_ limping and unable to go better than warp 3. Five Reptilian ships gave them a good fight, but eventually they backed off and used the subspace vortex to escape. Captain Archer decided to send the _Apache_ home along with _Patton_ to protect the _Apache_'s six. The _Challenger_, _Kumari_, _Resolute_, and _Enterprise_ moved on.

More intel was purchased from a vendor at the floating bazaar on Xanthan. This time it was specific information about Degra. According to the intel his personal shuttle would be passing by a planet called Oran'taku in two days' time. Since Oran'taku was only a half light year from Xanthan, they had plenty of time to set up a blockade.

Archer invited Shran, Captain Abigail Roy of the Challenger, and Commander Simon Baker to dinner. Chef served roast beef with roasted potatoes and French-style green beans. The dessert was tiramisu. The serious conversation started over coffee and dessert.

"Tomorrow we are going stop Degra's shuttle. I don't want anyone firing on it. It is imperative that we develop a friendship with him and the Xindi-Primates," said Archer.

"What if this is some setup, Pinkskin?" asked Shran.

Archer looked at the Andorian. His antennae were leaning forward in an aggressive posture. Shran was testing him and by him Starfleet to see if they were serious in waging this war. Archer leaned forward with his elbows resting on the table.

"If this is a setup then we will not only fire on them, but I will look at this as an opportunity to take one of their warship and steal the subspace vortex from them," said Archer.

Shran's antennae relaxed. He liked what he heard.

"But if this isn't a setup then I want the _Enterprise_ to take the lead and deal with the shuttle," Archer said then looked from officer to officer. "You are there as backup. Protect my six."

"Yes, sir," said Commander Baker.

Archer smiled at his enthusiasm.

"What do we have to trade with to entice this exchange?" asked Captain Roy.

"Whatever interests Degra. I have been given permission to allow him to check out the _Enterprise_ and whatever he is interested in offer as an exchange for the subspace vortex," said Archer.

"Even your new Mark III torpedoes?" asked Shran with interest.

"Even the Mark III," smiled Archer, "especially since the Mark IV are being tested by our R&D Department."

"Photon torpedoes with a high destructive yield. We wouldn't mind having those, Pinkskin," said Shran.

"Then have your government talk to the UE. We are coalition partners, Shran, not enemies," chuckled Archer.

"I like you, Pinkskin."

"You're kind of growing on me, too," said Archer.

"Sir," said Baker, "what if we get the subspace vortex specs from Degra, but it needs a metal or mineral or even energy source endemic to this area of space?"

"Then we obtain what we need either through a trade, a contract, or by taking," said Archer.

Baker shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Archer could tell the younger officer didn't like the idea of taking by force. He couldn't blame him, but he had his orders.

"Commander, we are at war with an enemy, who doesn't give any quarter. If we have to compromise our beliefs to make sure that the Romulans don't succeed then we do it. After the war we will do penance for our actions," said Archer.

"Yes, sir," said Baker.

"Well, if all works out, we will be celebrating soon with Andorian ale," said Shran.

"I never thought of you as optimist, Shran," said Archer.

Shran's blue face lit up with a great smile.

"I am Commander in the Imperial Guard, Archer. I am capable of many things, including optimism," said Shran.

"Well, I hope to hoist a couple of ale with you in celebration, Shran," said Archer.

"One way or another, Pinkskin," smiled Shran.

STSTST

Station Salem One was Starfleet deep space station on the Alpha Quadrant. It was near the planet of Betazed. The _Columbia_ led a convoy of eight cargo ships and Starfleet starships. The last two cargo ships to attempt to reach Station Salem One had been destroyed by Romulan birds of prey. Captain Erica Hernandez sat in her command chair looking at the view screen.

"Helm, ETA to Salem One?" she barked.

"At our current speed of warp 3.5, we will arrive at Salem One in nine minutes, sir," replied the helmsman.

Even with upgrades paid by Starfleet, the cargo ships topped out at warp five, which they could only maintain for two hour bursts.

"XO, I bring us to Battle Stations," she said.

"Aye, aye, sir," said Commander Hill. "Bring us to Battle Stations, Tactical."

The klaxons rang and red light blinked letting everyone in the ship know that they were now at Battle Stations. Erica commanded a protection fleet of eight starships, four cruisers and four frigates. She looked over at her comm officer.

"Ensign Moore, let all ships know to go to Battle Stations," she said.

"Aye, aye, sir," she replied.

Erica turned her chair and looked at her science officer.

"Lieutenant Commander Hyland, extend sensor range. I want a reading on Salem One," Erica said.

"Yes, Captain," Hyland said.

Erica waited patiently for information. Her gut told her that Station Salem One was not left alone by the Rommies.

"Sir, Salem One is no longer there," said Hyland.

"No longer there," repeated Erica.

The station housed and crewed by three thousand Starfleet and civilians. Three thousand souls.

"Goddamn it," Erica said softly then her gut kicked in. "Comm inform all ships to stop progress."

"Captain, what is it?" asked Commander Hill.

"Salem One is gone, Hill. The Rommies are stupid. I bet that left a trap for us," she said. "Comm, give me _Ares_."

"Aye, aye, sir."

Erica stared at the view screen until Captain Chen appeared on it.

"Captain Hernandez," he said.

"Chen, I'm leaving you in charge. I'm taking Columbia to check out Salem One, which according to my science officer's sensor scans is no longer there," she said.

"Any orders?" he asked.

"The closest friendly planet is Betazed. We have no diplomatic relations with them, but they are supposed to be welcoming people. Head there at best speed if there are Romulan ships in the area," she said.

"Yes, Captain."

The screen went blank. Erica leaned forward in her chair.

"Helm, warp 4 to Salem One's location," she said.

"Aye, aye, sir."

The _Columbia_ glided along until it had reached the location of Salem One. Captain Hernandez brought the ship to a halt, as on the screen was a large debris field that was formerly Salem One.

"Mister Hyland, scan the debris and record it," she ordered.

"Yes, sir," he said.

"Hill, once he is done with his scan and recording, I want to back off and fire a particle cannon blast," she said.

"May I ask why?" he asked her.

"I don't trust Romulans."

"Yes, Captain."

"I am done, Captain," said Hyland.

"Helm, back off 200,000 kilometers," ordered Hill.

"Aye, aye, sir," said the Helmsman. "200,000 kilometers."

"Tactical, fire one particle cannon blast into debris," said Hill.

"Firing cannon," said the tactical officer.

The cannon fired and there was a bright explosion then another and then another. The _Columbia_ was rocked by the explosions.

"Cloaked mines," Erica said with a snarl. "Release a buoy warning ships about the mines then let's get back to the convoy. There is no reason to be here."

"Aye, Captain," said Hill.

STSTST

Archer sat in his Ready Room getting himself in the right state of mind to confront Degra. Dispatches were received during Gamma duty shift. He read through them. AG barely escaped with most of his task force. They were setting up a DMZ between the Alpha Quadrant and Beta Quadrant. Three ships were lost.

Also, Station Salem One was destroyed. According to the dispatch, Captain Hernandez quick thinking saved her escort fleet and the cargo convoy from cloak mines. He smiled when he thought of Erica. Next, time he had a chance he'd take to the 602 for drinks.

He sat back in his chair. The Romulans had a large fleet and were war tested. This was going to be a hard fought war for the coalition. Suddenly, his view screen on his desk came on and an unfamiliar face stared at him. The man was dressed all in black and he smiled at Archer.

"Who in the hell are you?" demanded Archer.

"I am Agent Harris from Section 31, Captain. Think of me as your benefactor," Harris said.

"How in the hell have you bypassed my comm officer?"

"Trade secret, Captain."

"I have no time for you spy games, Harris."

"I am afraid that you need my spy games, Captain Archer. Representatives from the Xindi-Reptilians and Xindi-Insectoids have been in contact with Romulans. They have a working agreement, the Xindi-Reptilians and Xindi-Insectoids support the Romulans and they will be given support ships to subjugate the other Xindi races. I am downloading meetings time and locations, photographs, and several audio files into your personal files now. Use them to convince the other Xindi to assist Starfleet, Archer," said Harris.

"How did you get this information?" asked Archer.

"At the cost of several good men," said Harris. "I'll be off, but I have the feeling we will be in contact again. Be seeing you."

The screen went blank. Archer immediately checked his personal computer files and there were the files Harris told him about. He took a deep breath then downloaded them onto a disc. It was time to meet with Degra.

The _Kumari_, _Challenger_, and _Resolute_ hung back as the _Enterprise_ approached Degra's long range shuttle. The _Enterprise_ loomed in front of the smaller shuttle. Archer was standing in front of his command chair. He pulled at his uniform jacket then looked at Ensign Tatupu.

"Hail the shuttle then open a channel and let me speak to them," he ordered.

"Yes, sir."

Tatupu did as he was told as quickly as possible.

"Channel open, sir."

"I am Captain Jonathan Archer of the _UES Enterprise_. I am seeking out Degra of the Xindi-Primates. I have been told by a Human named Harris that you have an open mind and would be willing to talk trade," Archer said.

It took several moments then the view screen turned from an image of the shuttle to a humanoid with slight ridges on his forehead and slits on his cheeks.

"I am Degra," he said.

"Sir, I can either meet on your ship or you on mine. I believe we need to talk," said Archer.

"Come to my ship, Captain Archer, and come alone," said Degra.

"I shall."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Fifteen

The gathering chamber was impressive. There was a dais were the leader sat, comfortable seating in the middle and water tanks along the walls for the Aquatics. From his hidden spot behind a one way mirror Archer could see the whole room. Along with two Primate guards, he stood and watched. So, far gathered were the Xindi-Primates, Xindi-Arboreal, and Xindi- Aquatic. They had been first to this room so that they could review the information Archer brought them on the Xindi-Reptilian and Xindi-Insectoid. When they finished Degra gave an impassioned speech on the Xindi sacred trust being broken.

Archer watched as an Aquatic, which reminded him of a version of the mythic Loch Ness monster, swam to the front of the glass that separated her from the non-Aquatic Xindi and spoke.

"I Kiaphet Amman'sor renounce the treachery of the Reptilians and Insectoid. Our pact is broken. They no longer look to rule as five in honor of the Xindi-Avian, but wish to lord themselves over their fellow Xindi. Faith has been broken," she said.

"But what do we do?" asked Janar then he slowly shook his letting his mane move along with his movements.

"We are now three," said Kiaphet Amman'sor.

"It is that simple?" said Degra.

"It is that simple," said Kiaphet.

"Then we must be prepared to fight if attacked by the Reptilian," said Janar. "They cannot be trusted once faith is broken."

The sounds of agreement reverberated through the room. After a few moments of species talking to species, Kiaphet asked for the Human to be brought into the gathering chamber. It was time to deal with the matters at hand. His guards escorted Captain Archer into the room.

"So, Human, what do you ask from us for this bitter information you have brought us?" asked Janar.

"I ask nothing for that. My name is Jonathan Archer. I am here to trade or offer an alliance, if you need one. It will be your choice and your choice alone," said Archer. "I am here to force nothing."

Archer saw an opportunity to expand the coalition, so he decided to pounce on it. Although he said he hated diplomacy, he did have a gift for it and the idea of a Coalition of Planets was starting to grow on him.

"Earth is building a coalition of planets in order to defend many worlds from the advancing Romulan Star Empire Fleet. I offer you a chance to join with us to stand against the Romulans when they come for your homes. The Romulans are conquerors by nature. Don't let yourself become their next conquest," he said.

"And what if we don't want to join this coalition, Captain Archer?" asked a Xindi-Arboreal.

"Join us or fight alone and die," said Archer. "The Romulans are ruthless. They are not to be underestimated; if you do underestimate then you risk everything."

"What do you need from us that you wish to trade for?" asked a Primate.

"The specs for your subspace vortex," answered Archer.

"And what do you offer in exchange for something so valuable?" asked Kiaphet.

"Friendship, an ally, or if you prefer weapons. Our Mark III torpedoes have proven to be effective against the Romulans," said Archer. "So, either we offer someone to fight beside you or something to fight with. I recommend you take our hand in friendship and become allies. You will need the coalition's help when the Romulans come. We will all need each other's help before this war is over. Don't underestimate the Romulans."

Suddenly, Commander Dolim, the leader of the Xindi-Reptilian, burst into the gathering chamber. One look at the cold blooded Dolim and Archer knew that they Reptilian would be a formidable enemy. He watched the Xindi-Reptilian sized up the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Dolim. "How dare you gather together and not invite representatives from the Reptilian and Insectoid clans here to respond to whatever are being said about us."

"We have been here discussing your treachery, Commander," said Kiaphet.

"What treachery?"

Dolim turned and stared at Kiaphet then slowly eyed the dais, who were the decision makes. He stopped when he made eye contact with Janar. Dolim never liked him. Next he shifted and stared at Degra.

"The Romulans and your accord with them is done. We know what you tried to do

"How dare you touch me," he screamed.

"If you fire that weapon then you die, Dolim," said Janar, who had a weapon of his own drawn.

"Why did you turn on your own kind, Dolim?" asked Kiaphet.

"We are meant as a race to rule and conquer, but instead you trade and build relationships with weaker races. You dawdle when the occasion calls for quick action. I am sick of crawling on my belly. Join me brothers or die," said Dolim then he looked about the room to see his words got a negative reaction. "I find that I am in agreement with the Romulan way rather than ours."

"You have three days to remove your race and your ally the Insectoids to remove theirs from the Expanse or we will begin to remove you by force," said Janar.

"Do you think you could beat my fleet?" asked Dolim.

"I believe the Aquatics, the Primates, and my race along with help from this Coalition of Planets could more than handle your fleet and the Insectoid fleet. You are not as superior as you think. Leave, Xindi-Reptilian, you are no longer wanted here," said Janar sadly.

"We will be back along with our new ally the Romulans. The Delphic Expanse will one day be controlled by the Reptilians and Insectoids and when that happens it will finally be ruled properly," said Dolim.

"You are a traitor and a fool, Dolim," said Kiaphet. "Collect your people and your allies and leave before death comes to you."

Dolim stormed out of the gathering chamber. Archer looked to the dais.

"It appears that we should be discussing how we can join your Coalition of Planets," said Janar.

"I'd be glad to negotiate a treaty with you," smiled Archer.

STSTST

MacFadden and Solaris were in the coveralls along with the rest of the Engineering Department hard at work when T'Pol entered Engineering. She allowed herself a cursory look about before calling on Solaris.

"Solaris," she said.

Solaris finished punching some numbers into the console he was working on then he walked over to T'Pol. He looked at his fellow Vulcan for a moment. Although she appeared calm, there was a sense of energy about her that he didn't like.

"T'Pol."

"I am looking for Captain Tucker," she said.

Solaris raised an eyebrow in bemusement. Like most Vulcans involved with Trip and T'Pol he knew that they were bonded, a fact that he was less than thrilled with, but he had to accept.

"Your bond cannot draw you to his location," he said with a hint of disdain.

"He is blocking me."

"A Human has that mental discipline," said Solaris.

"My Human does," she answered succinctly.

"He is working on the starboard nacelle. I believe you will find him in nacelle control room," said Solaris.

She nodded and left the Engineering. It was a long climb up the Jefferies tube to the nacelle, but T'Pol made it with less effort than it would take a Human, yet it was still tasking for her. Once she got to the catwalk she made her way to the nacelle control room stopping at the door, as she heard a voice.

"I'm still the best damned engineer on this ship," Trip drawled in triumph. "Warp 7.5 here we come when the testing begins."

T'Pol cocked and eyebrow then entered the control room. Trip turned and looked at her. He appeared genuinely surprised to see her.

"You are blocking me," she said.

"I know, darlin'. You see I had a few theories that I wanted to test and I knew that you wanted me to get rest because you say I've been working too many hours for a Human. But I really wanted to make these changes. I know this ship can do warp 7.5 or better if we get this damned warp engine and nacelles working properly," he explained in a torrent of words.

"You need rest," she stated then waited impatiently for his reply.

"I need a lot of things, darlin'," he smiled.

She felt him drop his barrier to their bond and a rush of sexual arousal flow through their bond. He knew that as his mate and as a Vulcan she was attuned his sexual arousal. This was just part of her biology. The stronger the arousal it became almost like a mini-Pon Farr. She was now flooded with desire and need.

"Charles, you are trying to manipulate me. I will make you regret this later," she said, as she started to feel her control slipping.

"T'Pol, I'm just showing you one of the reasons I put my mental barriers up. We've been so busy lately that we have been with each other. I'm really missing you, darlin' and I know how this can affect you, so I thought I'd put my barriers up and stay away from you until I had some self-control," he said with his voice become a husky growl.

Those primitive instincts and needs started to flood T'Pol. She wanted her mate and she wanted him now. Moving up close to him she grabbed his shirt and pulled him into her for a deep passionate kiss. Trip didn't fight it. Once he captured her mouth, he devoured it. For several minutes they were embroiled in their passion until Trip pulled away.

"Darlin', if we don't stop now then I'm not going to be able to stop," he said.

"Attend me, husband," she growled.

"Here? Now?" he asked with a smile.

"You started this, my mate. You must fulfill you obligation," she purred.

"Lock the door, darlin'," he said.

"Yes, Adun."

Trip woke up to the shrill whistle of an incoming comm in his quarters. He was lying naked in his bed with T'Pol beside him. If he was just a chief engineer he'd ignore it and stay in bed, but those days were over. They had made love in the nacelle control room then made their way back to the Captain's quarters where they made love again and again. He was exhausted, as was T'Pol, but the incoming comm sound had woke him and continued to call to him.

Putting on a pair of sweat pants and nothing else, he stumbled his way in the blue darkness of his quarters to his desk and view screen. He turned on the view screen and accepted the comm. It was Admiral Black.

"Were you asleep?" he asked.

"I've been putting in a lot of hours. I need a few hours of sleep," he said.

Trip looked past the view screen to the sleeping form of his mate. She was now alone in his bed, a bed which was larger than the normal crew bed because he was a captain. Sometimes he was glad to be a captain.

"I see," said Black. "Archer contacted command today. He has the subspace vortex specs. I got to give him credit the Xindi are now split and some have become the allies of the Romulans and some are now our allies. He's even bringing a couple of Xindi engineers with him to help build and install the vortex. The man is almost single handedly building the Coalition of Planets. He'll be an admiral soon."

"Captain Archer is the best," said Trip with a smile.

"Well, he's saved our ass. We may succeed in our suicide mission after all. I might even get some ships back," said Black.

"Glad to see you are optimistic about this, Admiral," said Trip sarcastically.

"Hell, Tucker, I can't afford to be optimistic. SPECOM is about pulling off miracles and our first mission is going to need a real miracle," he said. "Once Archer is back here then I need you to start attending meetings and training sessions. You already have two of the better engineers in Starfleet working on your ship. I need you."

"Yes, sir."

"Syrann has requested T'Pol's presence, also. He and his people have to start training with your Marines."

"I'll contact Hayes and let him know. He has been training with his men in the Sahara."

"Hell, I hate hot weather," said Black. "Get some sleep, Tucker, and I'll see you in a couple of days."

"Yes, sir," said Trip. He turned off his view screen and then looked over at his wife's prone body. A smile curved his lips. Maybe he didn't need that much rest, he thought, as he got up to rejoin her in bed.

STSTST

The one time council chamber was now Mendat's permanent office. Once austere in line with the Vulcan aesthetic, but now it was plush with comfortable chairs and plush pillows. Gone was the symmetrical Vulcan art, as it had been replaced with Romulan high art representing battles won and conquered people.

One of now Invasion Fleet Admiral Mendat's top aides Commander Valon entered his office. He marked down the long aisle to his desk and handed him a PADD. Mendat read it then tossed the PADD away.

"It appears that the Xindi-Reptilian and Xindi-Insectoids will be arriving soon. Earth got to the Delphic Expanse before us. I don't want them stationed here," Mendat sighed. "They will pollute the area just like Reman do."

"The Reman are stationed on T'Khut and the station, sir. Where do you want these Xindi?" asked Valon.

"Send them to the base we are setting up near Earth's failed DMZ. They can become our first wave invasion force," he said, "cannon fodder."

"We are talking two hundred and fifty warships and another one with civilians, sir."

"Let them chose one of the unused planets as a base. We will supply them with what they need," said Mendat.

"Supplying them will become expensive, sir," said Valon.

"Commander Valon, all you have to do is step up the attacks on cargo ships, plus since the Orion Pirates have been less than helpful, begin plundering their ships and planets," he said. "The Orion Syndicate has one purpose and that is to be used by us."

Valon smiled, "Yes, sir. I'll begin putting together raiding fleets."

"Give our new allies a priority with what they need. It's best to keep them happy if they are going to make for productive cannon fodder," said Mendat.

Valon started back down the aisle to be stopped by Mendat.

"Oh, Commander, arrange for a meeting of Vulcan High Priest and Priestess for me. They have been asked politely to begin assimilating Romulan morality and character into their teachings, but they have been remiss. It's time that I am a little more persuasive with them," said Mendat.

"Yes, sir," said Valon.

"Also, I want one of those Vulcan bitches who are about to starting her Pon Farr. I find them enticing when they are in a state primal arousal. You should try one, Commander. I believe you will find it enjoyable," said Mendat.

Valon smiled.

"I think I'll try one myself," he said.

"Don't let it get around how pleasurable it is, though, Commander, or you and I will find it difficult getting a Vulcan female in Pon Farr. They will be in demand," laughed Mendat.

"Yes, sir," grinned Valon.

STSTST

Solkar sat with his son Skon and his newborn son Sarek in his arms on the couch, while Syrann sat across from them on the divan with T'Pau. They were waiting for T'Pol and Trip arrive. The bell rang and one of Solkar's aides answered it then escorted Trip and T'Pol into the common room.

Solkar stood up and offered them the Ta'al, "Live long and prosper."

"Long life and health," replied T'Pol as she held up the Ta'al.

"Please sit down," said Solkar as he motioned to two chairs side by side. He noticed them looking at the baby.

"Even in times of crisis, life continues," said Solkar. "My son's son. His name is Sarek."

They sat down. Syrann was the first to speak.

"T'Pol, your mother sends here best wishes. She hopes to see more of you when we travel to Vulcan," he said.

"T'Les will be traveling with us to Vulcan. Isn't that a little too dangerous for her?" asked Trip.

"It will be dangerous for all of us," said Syrann.

"But she need not be exposed to the danger," said Trip.

"Captain Tucker, T'Les will be necessary on the trip to Vulcan, as will T'Pau, but they will not be going down to the planet with me, though," said Syrann.

Trip opened his mouth to argue but found he was faced with too many raised eyebrows, so he decided not to remain quiet for now.

"Besides your Recon Marines, I will be going down to the planet with two of my closest associates, Spanek and Syvak," said Syrann.

"May I ask why?" asked Trip.

"The reason will come apparent in time, Captain Tucker."

"Why did you ask us here?" asked T'Pol.

"Much of the future of Vulcan is in the hands of those sitting here right now. I thought it best that we grew familiar with each other," said Solkar.

The baby Sarek began to cry. It was a loud cry but it was a persistent one.

"His mother is not here," said Skon, who held his son trying to pacify him.

Trip stood up and reached out for the baby.

"I've been an uncle twice over. I'm pretty good with babies," said Trip.

Skon handed Sarek to Trip. He put the baby on his shoulder and started to pat his back and gently shake him T'Pol watched with fascination. Slowly, the baby calmed down and Trip returned a sleeping Sarek to his father. T'Pol was impressed with her Adun's skill with a baby, if not slightly intimidated.

Trip looked at his wife. He could feel her mixed feelings through the bond and he smiled. She was too old to be intimidated with his skill with children. Solkar spoke up.

"We should retire to our lunch. According to Syrann, tomorrow, Captain, you are going with him and his people to the Sahara in order to review the training and tactics of the Marines. Do you like the dessert?"

Trip didn't know this and felt his body get heavy.

"No, I don't like the dessert," said Trip.

Syrann looked at T'Pol then at Trip, "It appears that you have to get used to it. It is now unavoidable for you."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Sixteen

T'Les stood on the sand dune with her daughter watching two fire teams of Recon Marines and Major Hayes train along with Syrann, Spanek, and Syvak. Trip stood out under the intense sun alongside Admiral Black. T'Pol could feel his discomfort and his energy flag from what he considered extreme heat and she considered comfortable.

"We have not talked yet about your mate, daughter" said T'Les.

"There is nothing to talk about," said T'Pol.

"I am not here to rebuke, daughter, though one would have thought with the death of Koss and the state of Vulcan, you would have bonded with a Vulcan instead of a Human," T'Les said. "Syrann is impressed with him. He found his mind fascinating when they mind melded."

T'Pol decided to ignore this comment since she was furious that Syrann had melded with her mate.

"I bonded with whom I was meant to bond with, mother," said T'Pol with finality.

T'Les exhaled slightly. For her it was a sign of annoyance.

"I suppose he will be able to deal with your emotions better than a Vulcan. You have always carried your emotions close to the surface," said T'Les.

"I am who I am, mother," said T'Pol wishing their discussion to stop.

"You sound like your father," said T'Les. "He encouraged some of your more unique behavior."

T'Pol greatly missed the presence of her father in her life. She had joined the V'Shar because he was an operative for them. The day Soval came to their home in order to tell them that he had disappeared on a mission was one of the saddest days of her life. It was the first time she cried since she had learned emotional control at the age of six.

"Is it wrong that I should share some of his characteristics?" asked T'Pol.

T'Les thought about her answer for a moment. She considered carefully the similarities between her daughter and her late husband. Pangs of sadness began to rise within her, but T'Les suppressed them. Too much emotion was dangerous for a Vulcan.

"It is not wrong, but it does make your life difficult," said T'Les.

T'Pol felt Trip's frustration and near heat stroke. She closed her eyes and tried to send calm back to her K'diwa.

"Is your mate being overly emotional?" asked T'Les.

"Even though he comes from a part of Earth with a warmer climate, he does not like the heat. I assume this comes from growing up on the beach near the water, which provides a cool breeze and relief," said T'Pol.

"You should attend to your mate then," said T'Les. "We will have time to speak."

"I cannot say that I look forward to that discussion," said T'Pol.

She strode away from her mother and towards Trip. As she got closer to him, she thought she heard his voice. _I'm sweating like a pig and all I'm doing is standing out in the sun. Imagine if I was training with the Marines. _

_K'diwa, I can hear your thoughts. _

T'Pol saw Trip's face morph from surprise to a mask of calm in seconds.

_Darlin', you are going to have to train me how to block you out or this might get a tad embarrassing for me. _

_I shall train, K'diwa. _

_Thank you, darlin'. _

STSTST

Jonathan Archer stared in the mirror at the new pips on his collar and snarled. His latest bit of diplomacy had bought him a promotion to rear admiral. He wasn't ready yet to give up his position as captain and on top of that he already thought Starfleet had too many admirals. There were only three saving graces to this promotion: one, Erica Hernandez was replacing him as fleet captain; two, he was now superior in rank to AG; and three, they put him in charge of the 2nd Fleet making him almost as powerful as Rear Admiral Douglas Williams. He'd have more than a little say on how BETACOM will deal with the Romulans and the first step will be to argue that BETACOM and the 2nd Fleet should be in charge of establishing the DMZ.

The doorbell to his temporary quarters on Starfleet Headquarters compound clanged. Archer answered the door to see T'Pol with a coppery tan and beside her a sunburned Trip. Before he could even control himself, Archer laughed.

"Very funny, Rear Admiral," said Trip. "I'm sorry we couldn't be at you promotion ceremony, but T'Pol and I were in the Sahara observing two fire teams of my Recon Marines train."

"Damn, Trip, did you forget the sun block?" asked Archer.

"Yes, sir, I did," he answered.

"Come on in you two," said Archer.

They stepped into the apartment. T'Pol inclined her head towards Archer and said, "Congratulations, Rear Admiral."

"Thank you, T'Pol," said Archer.

He saw his former officers standing there side by side and smiled. Personal space was always an important matter for T'Pol on the Enterprise. As he found out that as a touch telepath, she preferred to have a buffer zone between herself and other beings. Here she was standing so close to Trip that their knuckles touched. They had a story to tell and he hoped to someday to hear it.

"Erica has agreed to meet us at an Italian restaurant in Haight Ashbury so we can celebrate both your promotions," said Trip.

Archer smiled. He looked forward to seeing Erica, who was now serving under him in BETACOM.

"Why Italian?" asked Archer.

"There are a lot of different vegetarian pasta dishes there for T'Pol to choose from," answered Trip, "and there is spaghetti with meatballs and Italian sausage for you and me."

Trip grinned, which made Archer grin. He missed the company of this man. Archer never had a problem making friends, but he always kept them at a certain distance because he viewed them as either competitors or potential contact who could help him achieve his goals. Charles Anthony Tucker III was the first person he allowed to truly become a close friend.

"Is Erica meeting us there?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," said Trip.

"Well, let's get going," said Archer.

"Aye, aye, sir," smiled Trip.

STSTST

AG was on his fifth scotch on the rocks at the 602. He sat at a table by himself and toasted the dead. Duvall had assured him that his actions were justified, but he could help but feel that he had run when he should have stayed and fought. Then again, Duvall and Starfleet Command had put Rear Admiral Dmitri Ivanov in command of the growing 1st Fleet. He lifted his glass and took another long drink of his scotch.

When they returned to Starbase 6, which had become ALPHACOM's headquarters, he half expected an IAD investigation or perhaps a court marital for incompetence. The very least he expected to lose his position of fleet captain. He saw the newly promoted Captain Malcolm Reed enter the bar. He was there along with Lieutenant Commander Mayweather and Lieutenant Commander Sato, as well as an attractive female Marine. Her rank was Gunnery Sergeant. They were probably here to celebrate Reed's promotion, as well as their former commanding officer Jon's promotion.

AG lifted his glass in a toast to Rear Admiral Jonathan Archer and finished off the liquid in it. It looked like once again Jon had beat him to the punch. AG looked at a waitress passing by and grabbed her.

"I'll have another," he said.

"Are you sure about that, handsome? You already drunk," she said.

"Not drunk enough," he said.

"I'll get you another," she said.

The waitress headed over to the bar. AG looked over to the table with the former _Enterprise_ officers. They were ordering drinks from Ruby. They had more to celebrate than he did. His star had faltered, but he wasn't down and out yet.

STSTST

Archer entered the office of Rear Admiral Williams. This was their first meeting with Archer having been put in charge of the 2nd fleet. Archer had heard rumors that Williams was against his promotion, which didn't surprise him. When he was a commander and an aide to Admiral Forest, he was against Archer getting the _Enterprise_. He was one of those who thought AG would have been the better choice.

"Hey, Jon," said Williams, as Archer entered.

There was a smart table set up in the middle of the room and a holographic image of the Beta Quadrant. He could see that Williams had been studying it.

"Sir," said Archer.

"We are the same rank now, Jon. Call me Doug. Can I get you some coffee?" asked Williams.

"I've already had three cups, Doug," said Jon.

Williams motioned him to take a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. Archer chose one and sat down.

"Fleet Admiral Masamoto has decided that establishing a DMZ will now be a joint operation between ALPHACOM and BETACOM," said Williams.

"Should I prepare a small fleet to participate?" asked Archer.

"No," said Williams. "Fleet Captain Hernandez and twenty-give ships and Fleet Captain Robinson and twenty-five ships will become Task Force: Fence. You and your 2nd Fleet will be on standby to move in with support in case they need assistance."

"You want one hundred twelve ships on standby?" asked Archer.

"I'm sorry but it's necessary. We can't have another disaster like the last time we tried to set up this sensor net with the buoys establishing the DMZ," said Williams.

"Do we have any intel on what the Romulans have established in the area?" asked Archer.

"No," said Williams.

Suddenly, Archer had a little more respect for Section 31. _I bet Section 31 has intel for me to use, _he thought.

"What is the ETA for this?" asked Archer.

"The sooner the better."

STSTST

AG and a combination of twenty-five frigates and cruisers under his command were tasked with dropping the buoys to setup the sensor net. He sat on his command chair acting as if was a frying pan because he couldn't sit still. He kept shifting right butt cheek to left butt cheek. Captain Hernandez and her mainly cruisers were flying CAP for them.

"Sir, ships are reporting in and we only have sixty buoys left to drop," said Lieutenant Commander Paris.

AG was about to respond when his science officer interrupted.

"Sir, on long range sensors I am up an armada of 125 starships. According to our records the ships appear to be Xindi-Reptilian and Xindi-Insectoid ships," he called out.

"Shields up" he demanded. "Make weapons hot."

Paris joined the Tactical Officer and started to prep weapons and targeting.

"Comm, get me captain Hernandez," AG called out.

"Aye, aye, sir," said comm officer.

AG watched the view screen waiting for Erica's face to appear. Finally, it did. She looked calm.

"Did you pick up the same thing as us?" he asked.

"Yes, AG, we are in for a tussle."

AG had to laugh. She was cool as a cucumber. He had to admire her.

"So, we fight?" he asked.

"We fight. I just talked to Jon. He is on the way with the 2nd Fleet," she said.

"I'm recalling my ships and setting up a v formation," he told her.

"Sounds good to me. Hernandez, out," she said.

STSTST

As the commander of the 2nd Fleet, Jonathan could plant his flag on the ship of his choice. He let Malcolm have the _Enterprise_, even though his whole being wanted to make it his flag ship. Instead he chose an upgraded and retrofitted Daedalus-Class cruiser called the _Invincible_. It had a crew of 120 and fifteen Marines.

He chose the _Invincible_ because it had just been upgraded and had even greater firepower than the _Enterprise_. But, of course, it wasn't the _Enterprise_. His old ship was on his port. He was sure that she would acquit herself well in the coming fight.

"Comm, put me on fleet wide," he ordered.

"Aye, aye, sir," she said then she linked him to every ship in the fleet. "Channel open, sir."

"This is Rear Admiral Archer. We are about to go into battle against an enemy we have fought before. Captains, trust your ships and crews and you shall prevail. Crews, trust your captains and know that fight with right on your side. Godspeed," he said then made the cut off signal. "Com, contact the hospital ship and tell it to say in the rear until the battle is over. Also, assign two frigates to stay with it."

"Aye, aye, sir."

"Helm, plot an intercept course at best speed," he said.

STSTST

AG had his ships break formation early and engage. They were quickly overwhelmed with enemy ships. The _Atlantis_ was being pounded but was holding up pretty well so far.

"Target all cannons and fire," he ordered. "Concentrate the torpedoes on the ships in front of."

_Come on, Jonathan, get your ass here, _AG screamed inside of his head.

On the view screen he saw two of his frigates go down in battle. His own ship was being overwhelmed.

"Evasive, delta, epsilon, alpha," he ordered the helm.

"Aye, sir," called out the helmsman.

STSTST

Malcolm sat forward in his command chair. He saw several Starfleet ships were about to be overwhelmed.

"Torpedoes, full yield, wide pattern," he ordered the Tactical Officer.

"Aye, sir," he called.

"Helm, attack pattern omega," he ordered in clipped English.

XO Travis Mayweather joined the Tactical Officer to assist him in targeting of enemies. He looked over at his captain and smiled. Even though they were hip deep in Xindi, Malcolm looked like he was enjoying himself.

STSTST

Erica's knew the _Columbia_'s aft shields were almost gone. She needed to keep the Xindi off her tail, if her ship was going to survive.

"Helm, defensive pattern alpha omega," she ordered.

As her ship turned, it bucked from taking incoming fire. Her Science Station exploded in a burst of sparks, electrical discharges, and a small fire. Her XO acted immediately to get the situation under control.

"Tactical, fire all aft torpedoes. Make it a wide spread," she ordered.

If she was going down she was going down with a fight.

STSTST

The Xindi had more ships, but Archer was seeing that the ebb and flow of the battle was finally turning in their favor. So, far the 2nd Fleet was acquitting itself better than he had hoped. Most of the captains were newbies and few had been blooded and battle, yet they were starting to take the battle. He could feel it in his bones.

"Tactical, fire all forward and aft cannon and prepare Mark IV torpedoes," he ordered.

There was no better time to test the new torpedoes than in battle, he thought.

"Sir, torpedoes are ready," the Tactical Officer called out.

"Target the Xindi-Reptilian battle heavy cruiser and fire," he ordered.

"Aye, sir," said the Tactical Officer.

STSTST

AG knew his shields were down to fifteen percent, but when he saw Erica's ship in dire trouble surrounded by four Xindi ships, he knew he had to do something. His hands grabbed onto the arms of his command chair. He held on so tight his knuckles turned white. There was only one thing he could think to do.

"Helm, put us between the Columbia and those damned Xindi ships," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," said the helmsman.

"Tactical unload everything we have on those ships," he ordered.

"Aye, aye, sir," replied XO Paris, who was supporting the Tactical officer.

"Ready, sir," said the helmsman.

"Well, get our ass moving," he said.

STSTST

Erica felt blood dripping down her face, as she took over the helm from her fallen helmsman. Her Bridge was in disarray. Her XO was more than likely dead and only her comm officer and tactical officer were still functional. A thick acrid smoke almost choked her from electrical fires, and on the view screen the Xindi was about to pound her ship back in the 20th century.

She started to lay in an evasive course, when suddenly on the view screen the Atlantis showed up pounding away at the Xindi and taking a pounding in return. A big smile broke out on her face.

"You go get them, AG," she said.

She wasn't sure if either ship was going to survive this battle, but if she did she was definitely putting AG and his crew in for some serious medals. Even if temporarily they had saved her ship and now she was able to plot a course away from the Xindi. She owed AG a drink or two at the 602.

STSTST

The Bridge of the _Atlantis_ was destroyed. The ship itself was merely floating in space. Lieutenant Commander Paris dragged his injured and bleeding right leg towards the command chair. A girder had fallen from the ceiling crushing the command chair and the captain. Paris got to the command chair and reached in and checked his Captain's pulse. Captain AG Robinson was dead.

"Damn it," said Paris.

Next, he dragged himself over to the helm and tried to see if there was any impulse power left to move he ship. There wasn't. He pushed the dead helmsman out of the chair. Though he hated to be so disrespectful, he needed to sit or he was going to fall down and pass out. Someone had to be awake and alive on the Bridge when rescue and damage control teams showed up. Paris wiped his forehead of what he thought was sweat. When he brought his hand down, he saw that it was covered in blood.

He heard someone prying open the Bridge doors. Turning he saw it was Lieutenant Commander Michel, their Chief Engineer. Paris stood up to greet them then felt all his energy drain away and he collapsed to the deck. The last thing he heard as he faded into unconsciousness was Michel swearing in French then he said, "Now this was a final stand."

STSTST

The UES _Mercy_ was filled with the seriously injured. With a six starship escort, all cruisers, Archer sent the _Mercy_ back to Sol System at best speed. He now sat in his Ready Room reading the butcher's bill on his PADD. Total they had lost thirty-five ships and crew, as well as another fifteen were damaged beyond repair. So far, the list of dead was at 1523 souls. The number of injured tripled that number. It was a victory but at a cost.

Archer came across the name of AG Robinson. He was listed as DECEASED. Suddenly, he felt older and more tired than he had just a moment before hand. Out of panic, he checked for Erica's name. She was listed on the UES _Mercy_ in stable condition. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Jonathan looked up as his XO entered his Ready Room. Commander Nate Hurst came to a stop in front of Archer's desk.

"I just got off the comm with Captain Crow at Starfleet Headquarters. Command wants us to scuttle ships which are beyond repair then tow ships that can be repaired to the nearest starbase," he said. "Once that is done, 2nd Fleet should return to Sol system for repairs and retrofit. And to bury our dead."

Archer nodded then he spoke, "Before we leave I want the sensor net up and working and I want the nearest starbase to be monitoring it."

"Yes, sir," nodded Hurst.

Hurst stood for a few seconds then he spoke again, "Rear Admiral Williams has been reassigned from BETACOM."

"Did Crow mention who was in charge?" asked Archer.

"Forest is taking over temporarily," said Hurst.

"Carry on, Commander," said Archer.

STSTST

Through their bond, T'Pol felt Trip's deep sorrow. She adjusted the collar of Trip's dress uniform, as they were about to exit the hovercar in order to face the press before heading to where the coffin lay. She then made sure his mourning badge was on his left sleeve, as he was one of the pallbearers for AG's funeral. The six pallbearers were Rear Admiral Jonathan Archer, Admiral Forest, Rear Admiral Williams, Fleet Captain Ramirez, Fleet Captain Tucker, and Ruby, which brought a smile to everyone's face when they found out.

"It is time, K'diwa," said T'Pol.

"I know, darlin'," Trip said softly.

They exited the hovercar. Trip nodded to his wife, as she headed into Starfleet's chapel. He joined his fellow pallbearers at the funeral hearse. AG had left instructions that he wanted a Lutheran Minister, since his mother used to attend services regularly. He also requested bagpipes play _Amazing Grace_.

Archer saw Trip in his white tunic and black pants with his ribbons and medals and felt a momentary sense of pride. Once he saw the value of Trip as a friend and engineer, he made sure that he stayed on the same path as him. He was glad to see that Trip had succeeded beyond of his expectations for him.

"Trip," he said then offered him a sad smile.

"Admiral," Trip replied.

"Gentlemen, are you ready?" asked Forest.

"Yes, sir," they answered, except Ruby who was crying.

Trip put his arm around the shoulder of the woman and gave her a squeeze then he looked at Forest.

"Can someone carry the coffin for her?" he asked.

Forest looked around and saw a Marine in his Dress Blue Uniform standing at attention.

"Marine, come over here," he said.

The Marine came over.

"You are going to carry the coffin for this young woman," he said.

"Yes, sir," replied the Marine.

"Okay, Gentlemen, let's take AG in," said Forest then he looked at Ruby. "Ruby, just walk beside the Marine."

"Thank you, Admiral."

The men picked up the wooden coffin. Trip found himself behind Archer and across from Ramirez. They carried the coffin up the steps of the chapel and when they entered a bagpiper started playing _Amazing Grace_. They carried the coffin down the aisle and then placed it in front of the minister, who stood in from the altar.

The pallbearers then went to an empty pew in the front and sat down. It was now time to say goodbye to one of the fallen and a friend.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Seventeen

The funerals were done with and the dead were now buried. Quickly, the soldiers had to be done with their mourning and return to their war-like ways. They had to move on and focus on the missions had at hand, focus on the war, and on not thinking about those lost, friends never to be seen again. There would be time later, much later, when the crisis had past for them to remember and give them a proper goodbye.

On the just about completed _Liberator_, T'Pol and Trip sat on the floor of his quarters. They both assumed the lotus position: Trip awkwardly and uncomfortably seated and T'Pol gracefully and naturally. She watched him as his closed his eye and did his breathing exercises as she taught him.

"You have mastered blocking emotions, but now that we can share thoughts, you must master even more of your mind. Blocking thoughts takes greater discipline," she told him.

"Okay, darlin', you are the master and I'm the padawan," he smiled.

"Charles, I do not understand the term padawan," she said.

"It's from the old movie classic _Star Wars_," he said excitedly.

"Charles, I do not want to talk about your movies. Pleasure concentrate on what I am teaching you," she said.

_Party pooper. _

_Charles, I can hear your thoughts when you project them now. _

_I know, darlin'. _

"Concentrate on your breathing, Charles. Your discipline comes from control and control comes from practice," she stated.

"Yes, darlin'," he sighed.

STSTST

Rear Admiral Jonathan Archer retained his role of commander of the 2nd Fleet, but Masamoto decided to also give him the command of BETACOM, which he would now run from the Situation Room of the _Invincible_. Rear Admiral Williams was moved to Starbase 4 where he took command of the base and was in charge of supply lines. Although, in some ways the conflict was a success as the 2nd Fleet was able to repel the Xindi, the price was high and the UES Senate wanted a scapegoat for having to pay such a high price. Williams became the scapegoat.

The first task for Archer was to rebuild and grow his fleet. Several starships were destroyed, but even more were heavily damaged in the fight with the Xindi and needed extensive repairs. Archer thought he pushed the process of restocking his fleet along. To do this he took a tour of the Mars shipyards ending with a visit to the _Liberator_. He was greeted at the airlock by Commander Katsu and Lieutenant Commander Sato. Seeing Hoshi, he broke into a big smile.

"Hoshi, what are you doing here?" Archer asked.

"Temporarily assigned to the Liberator as the department head of communications, sir," she said.

Archer looked at Commander Katsu.

"Commander Shintaro Katsu, XO of the _Liberator_," he said.

"Commander," smiled Archer.

He stood back and took a look at the corridor. A shuttle had already given him a tour of the outside. He had to admit that the Liberator was an impressive ship on size alone, but knowing Trip it probably was even more impressive with what it could do.

"Hell of a ship you have here," Archer said then he look from Hoshi to Katsu. "Who is giving me a tour?"

"I am, sir," said Katsu.

Katsu was nervous. Captain Tucker was the youngest and most intriguing captain to have as a commanding officer, but Jonathan Archer was a legend. Just being in his presence made him nervous.

"Your captain is too busy to give his old commanding officer a tour, huh?" smirked Archer.

"Captain Tucker is in the Situation Room trying to get everything up and running. We have a mission to prepare for and he refuses to have the _Liberator_ leave dock until everything is perfect," he said.

Archer smiled at the fact that Katsu was defending Trip to him.

"Where's T'Pol?"

"Commander T'Pol is helping him in the Situation Room," answered Katsu.

"Okay, Commander, give me the ten cent tour," said Archer then he looked at Hoshi. "You coming?"

"Captain Tucker thought I could use a tour and you could use the company," she smiled.

He offered her his right arm and she slipped her left arm through it. Katsu started the tour. For the next almost three hours he was shown almost every aspect of the ship. Long stops were made in Engineering where Solaris gave Archer the tour. As to be expected, Archer knew he was looking at warp engine that would break warp 7.

A short break was taking in the Mess where they stop for coffee. Even the Mess was large and impressive with stasis containers and food recyclers. There was a scattering of crew eating. Archer was amazed to think this ship was going to have a crew well in excess of 200 and there still would be room.

Archer sampled the coffee.

"Hmm, this is a good cup of coffee," he remarked.

"Yeah, Chef Montand believes in French Roast and French Press when making coffee for a guest," said Katsu.

"I can't wait for dinner then," smiled Archer.

"Admiral, shall we check out the Bridge and then the Situation Room?" asked Katsu.

STSTST

The Situation Room was just off of the Bridge. This was where Trip and his command team could strategize and do simulations on battle tactics. It was also were they could review under high security information or intel. T'Pol and Trip were working on the large smart table attempting it to get to work in unison with the other equipment in the Situation Room.

"Goddamn, this should be working. This is what happens when you rely on engineers you don't know to put something together," said Trip, as squatted beside an open panel on the side of the table.

"I believe I know what the problem is," said T'Pol standing there with a Vulcan tricorder.

"Okay, go on," he said.

"I believe it needs a new memory chip, as well as a digital converter," said T'Pol.

"So they sent us a defective table," laughed Trip. "I never did like Jupiter Station."

"I shall order new parts for the table," said T'Pol, as she closed her tricorder.

The door to the Situation Room rang. Trip stood up.

"Enter," he said.

Commander Katsu, Hoshi, and Rear Admiral Archer entered. Archer was once again stuck at how much room there was on the _Liberator_.

"Admiral," smiled Trip.

"Captain Tucker, I have to congratulate you on your ship. It is remarkable," said Archer.

"Thank you, sir," Trip said.

"You have a problem in here, Trip," said Archer.

"They sent us a defective smart table," said Trip. "We need to order replacement parts for it."

Archer laughed. When he stopped laughing, he looked at Trip and tried not to look highly amused.

"That's the problem when your vendors are the lowest bidders," he said.

"Well, I need to order some new parts," said Trip.

"Tell Admiral Black and he'll have whatever you want here in a couple of hours. He brags that the _Liberator_ has three of the best engineers in Starfleet and the damned captain is the best of the three," said Archer.

"He is merely being observant," said T'Pol.

Archer looked at T'Pol and smiled. He had to admit to a twinge of jealousy over their relationship. She was exotic and beautiful and he knew that she was all Trip's.

"So, I know your chef makes good coffee. I am dying to find out if he makes a good meal, too," said Archer.

"In that case, Admiral, I invite you to dinner, and I'll let chef know that we have a special guest," said Trip.

"He will be happy to make a meal with meat," said T'Pol.

Archer looked at Trip with mock horror then said, "Has Commander T'Pol convinced you to give up eating meat, Captain Tucker?"

"Only for two weeks," he smiled. "I couldn't go without a fried chicken or a steak for good. My body would have a rebellion," said Trip.

"That is doubtful," said T'Pol.

Archer tried not to laugh at Trip and T'Pol.

"Let me call, Chef," said Trip.

STSTST

Trip stood by the docking hatch along with T'Pol, Hoshi, and Katsu. The light went from red to green and T'Pol opened the door. The first to step through the door was Master Chief Walton Krieg, Chief of the Boat. He saluted the officers and Trio returned the salute.

"Sir," he said to Trip.

"COB, welcome aboard."

"Thank you, sir," he said

With his duffle bag over his shoulder, he headed down the corridor. The next through the hatch was Major Hayes. He saluted Trip.

"Welcome aboard, Major," said Trip.

"It's good to be here," said Hayes, who then looked over at Hoshi and winked making her blush. "I know I have some Marines on this boat waiting for me."

"Carry on, Major," Trip said.

"Thank you, sir."

Finally, it was Trip's new CMO who came through the hatch. Dr. Phlox. He gave the group one of his inhumanely wide smiles.

"Captain Tucker, I hope I'm welcomed on board your ship," he said.

"Good to have you, Phlox," he said then offered him his hand to shake.

"May I show you the Infirmary, Phlox?" said Hoshi.

"That would be wonderful," said Phlox then he looked at T'Pol and Trip. "I'll start scheduling checkups."

"Dr. Lynch and your five corpsmen will be at your service, Phlox," said Trip.

"Ahhh, such luxuries," he smile then Hoshi lead him away.

Katsu looked at Trip for his orders.

"XO, make sure the COB gets settled into his room then I want the two of you to start duty rosters," he said.

"Yes, sir," said Katsu.

Katsu nodded to T'Pol then he headed off. Trip looked at T'Pol.

"All we are missing are Syrann, the intel officers, Spanek and Syvak, and the Xindi engineer who will install the subspace vortex."

"They will arrive soon," said T'Pol.

STSTST

Fleet Admiral Masamoto, Admiral Forest, and Admiral Black watched on the large view screen as was the fifty-six ship Task Force: Kir'Shara practiced formations. Thirty-three Federation ships and twenty-two Vulcan ships attempted to meld into one unit, with the exception of the_ Liberator_, which hung back from the rest of the ships.

"Commodore Paxton in the _Relentless_ is leading the task force along with Captain Vanek in the _Ti'Mura_," said Black. "They've done a good job getting these ships working together with discipline."

"When do you think they will be ready?" asked Masamoto.

"Six days," said Black. "They test the subspace vortex tomorrow as individual ships then they'll train with it as a task force."

"And the _Liberator_?" asked Masamoto.

"As you the fifty-five ships will engage the station and whatever fleet they have protecting it drawing ships away from Vulcan. The _Liberator_ will delay its subspace vortex jump by five minutes. It will then jump to Vulcan, drop its shields and beam down two Recon Marine fire teams and Syrann to recover the Kir'Shara from the T'Karath Sanctuary. They will be given a time limit of fifteen minutes to find and retrieve the Kir'Shara," explained Black.

"The Liberator will hold off God knows how many ships for fifteen minutes?" Forest asked.

"The _Liberator_ is built to deliver and to take damage," said Black.

"God help us," said Masamoto.

"This is a suicidal medal run," said Forest.

"It's a game changer if it works," said Black, who then turned and stared into Forest's eyes. "Anyway, is this what you wanted from SPECOM? Are we supposed to pull off the impossible for you?"

"I hate to see good men and women die for nothing," said Forest.

"This is not for nothing, Admiral," said Masamoto. "This is to start a fire burning on Vulcan that will eventually consume the Romulans."

STSTST

It was their fourth test jump of the day using the subspace vortex. Trip wasn't completely satisfied with the accuracy of the destination spot. The more the vortex was used the less accurate and dependable it became, but he had to admit that it was strange feeling to be able to jump up to 21 light years in fifteen minutes. Vulcan was only 16 light years away.

"Begin countdown," he ordered.

"Jump in T minus five minutes," said Katsu.

In the second cargo bay, Hayes and his men were training their asses off, thought Trip, and in guest quarters he had Syrann, T'Kart, T'Pau, and T'Les meditating. He could feel the tension throughout his ship.

_K'diwa, my mother has requested that you and I spend some private time with her tonight. _

T'Pol intruded on his thoughts. At first, this used to startle him, but now he found it comforting.

_After dinner tonight would be a good time, darlin'. _

_I shall let her know. _

Trip went back to listening to the countdown.

STSTST

T'Les asked for privacy to speak, so Trip invited her to his quarters. It was large enough for guests and his personal steward had cleaned it this afternoon. Plus, he knew that T'Pol was comfortable there considering the time she spent there with him.

After a vegetarian dinner they made their way to his quarters where T'Les was waiting for them in front of his door. She greeted T'Pol with a nod then spoke to Trip.

"Captain Tucker, since we are now relatives I thought it best to get to know each other," said T'Les.

"Yes, ma'am," he said. "Let open up my door so we can enter."

He walked over to the keypad beside door and entered his private code. The door opened and they entered.

"Please, ma'am, take a seat," he said.

T'Les looked at his quarters. It was of course larger than anyone else's since he was the captain. He had a desk with a chair, a large bed, and a small sofa meant for two. It also was decorated with models of ships he had worked on as an engineer on the walls and strange creatures she didn't understand the meaning of on a shelf.

"What are those?" she asked.

"Universal horror characters, Frankenstein, Dracula, Wolfman, and the Mummy," he answered with a smile. "They are a reminder of what I liked watching and playing with as a child."

"You liked horror?" T'Les asked not even bothering to hide his disdain for such an idea.

"Be frightened in a Human gets our blood jumping. It is an emotional response. Anyway, it is simulating being frightened not the real thing," said Trip.

"I have observed that Humans sometimes will provoke emotions in themselves so that they are not overwhelmed by that emotion and can become used to it," explained T'Pol.

"Better to suppress the emotion," said T'Les.

"For a Vulcan, yes, but not for a Human," said T'Pol.

"And you do not mind being bound to a Human?" T'Les asked her daughter.

"No, I do not," she said.

"Is it a strong bond?"

"It is on the higher level. We can even communicate mind to mind," said T'Pol.

T'Les raised her left eyebrow in a way that reminded Trip of T'Pol. He watched as daughter and mother stood toe to toe. They were both stubborn women, but he'd never tell them.

"An unbreakable bond," T'Les said with some disappointment.

She turned and looked at Trip.

"Syrann believe that you are a worthy Human and important to the Vulcan repatriation of our planet," said T'Les.

"I'm no more important than any other member of Starfleet," said Trip.

"Humility is not necessary here," said T'Les. "If Syrann says you have a role then you have a role. He is seldom wrong."

"If you say so," said Trip.

"I do," countered T'Les.

"Now sit and tell me about your history and your family," said T'Les.

STSTST

The ships of Task Force: Kir'Shara used their subspace vortex technology and disappeared in a matter of minutes, leaving the _Liberator_ to begin their countdown. Trip sat in his command chair feeling anxious and impatient. Already the fire teams were in the transporter rooms along with Syrann and his personal bodyguard T'Kart. In a matter of minutes he and his ship would be facing overwhelming odds. All he had to do was to survive fifteen to seventeen minutes then open a subspace vortex and retreat. Of course the problem was surviving that fifteen to seventeen minutes.

"Captain," said Katsu.

"Yes, XO."

"The ship is on red alert and at battle stations," he said.

"Make sure our security teams and Marines are integrated," said Trip.

"Aye, aye, Captain," said Katsu. "You expect them to attempt to take our ship?"

"Yeah, I expect that they'll want the _Liberator_," said Trip, "especially once they see us in action. Now have tubes loaded with Mark IV torpedoes and cannons ready to fire."

"Yes, sir," said Katsu.

STSTST

The ships came out of the vortex firing their weapons at the Romulan station and all Romulan ships. As planned they reigned as much destruction as they could before the Romulans could start a proper offensive attack. Four of the ships, three Starfleet and one Vulcan, came out of the vortex too hot and too fast and immediately crashed into the station. There were massive explosions on impact.

Vanek and the Vulcan ships took the port side, while Paxton and the Starfleet ships took the starboard side. They began a strafing run on the station, as the Romulan ships regroup for an attack on them. The axiom that all war plans were perfect until the shooting began. Paxton read the sensors which told him that only a quarter of the Romulan ships were being drawn into the battle. He needed more of them to enter the battle if the _Liberator_ was to have a chance. He made a decision.

"Alpha Group and Delta Group," he said into his comm which was connected to all ships, "break off attack and attack T'Khut."

Twelve ships broke off their attack and headed towards T'Khut, which was now as the watcher. Intel said there was an important shipyard on the planet. He hoped that protecting the shipyard would draw away more ships from Vulcan.

STSTST

Syrann walked away from the Marines and stood in a corner with T'Pau and T'Les. The shorter and younger woman, who never showed emotion, almost seemed nervous. He looked into her eyes and nodded.

"You are ready, T'Pau. I must do this now," Syrann said.

"Yes, Syrann," she said.

He placed the ringers of his right hand on her PSI nodes and connected their minds. Concentrating and focusing he gave her the katra of Surak to carry. T'Pau accepted it.

"You now are carrying Surak's katra. I want you to make Captain Tucker the Giidas, the spirit guardian for Surak. This is important. The care of Surak must belong to more than just Vulcans. Humans must also protect his katra and Tucker now has a foot in bother worlds," Syrann told her.

"I understand Syrann," said T'Pau.

"T'Kart and I will spread the word on Vulcan. You are now the spiritual leader until Vulcan belongs to Vulcans," he said then walked away.

STSTST

The _Liberator_ came out of the vortex right on top of Vulcan. Immediately it began to pound on the nearest ships and planet defense platforms. Trip started barking orders.

"Drop shields," he ordered then he slapped him comm button connecting him to the transporter rooms. "Beam down fire teams!"

"_Aye, aye, sir_," said the transporter chief.

The Liberator began to take punishment but between the polarized hull and double hull configuration, the damage was minimal.

"_Teams are down on the planet_," the chief informed him.

"Bring shields up," barked Trip then he looked over at Hoshi. "Hoshi, start the fifteen minute countdown.

"Yes, sir," she said.

STSTST

The fire teams beamed down to T'Karath Sanctuary. Immediately, the Humans started to sweat in what many considered the hottest area of Vulcan. It was a mix of rubble and barely standing stone structures from the ancient days. Major Hayes took charge.

"Fire team one, cover our six. Syrann, lead the way," he said.

"Yes, sir," said Gunnery Sergeant Cole.

Syrann took the lead. He walked over to a building. They entered then they headed down a stone staircase towards the caverns where the Kir'Shara.

STSTST

Trip kept up an aggressive posture. Instead of trying to hold an area he attacked. The _Liberator_ proved to be just as tough as he thought it would be. The ship shook under the onslaught of incoming fire, but the shields still held.

Three of the Vulcan ships left the Task Force: Kir'Shara to help draw fire away from the _Liberator_. Above all else they knew their mission was to make sure that the Kir'Shara be retrieved and brought to the safety of Earth. Trip had Hoshi contact the Vulcan ships.

"Captain, are you aware of Starfleet attack formations?" Trip asked.

"We have been briefed on them," said the Vulcan captain.

"Good. Let's get into Attack formation Omega and clear some space around this planet because the ground team's time is almost up," he said.

"I shall inform other Vulcan ships."

Trip looked over at Katsu.

"Attack formation Omega," he smiled.

STSTST

Syrann found the Kir'Shara buried in the rubble of a destroyed altar. It was in a clay sealed jar. He held it in his hands for several moments feeling a sense of relief then he handed it to Major Hayes.

"Why are you giving me this, sir?" Hayes asked.

"Because T'Kart and I are staying to preach that the Kir'Shara has been found and Surak's katra is safe. The Vulcans remaining on this planet must know this," said Syrann. "We need to stay, Major."

"Sir, this was not part of the mission. You are supposed to return with me," said Major Hayes.

"But this is part of my mission, Major Hayes. Protect the Kir'Shara," said Syrann.

STSTST

"Hoshi, where is the countdown at?" asked Trip.

The ship was being rocked by incoming weapons' fire.

"Three minutes and counting, sir," she said.

Shields were now down to ten percent and some of the systems were overloading. Reports of injuries and blown systems were increasing. Trip trusted that MacFadden and Solaris were doing their best to keep the ship together. He looked over to Rostov.

"Start to deploy DC teams," he ordered. "When the shields go down we are going to take a lot of damage."

"Yes, sir," he said.

STSTST

While the Recon Marines on ground level held off Romulan patrols, Hayes and his men returned to ground level. As they made it back to their extraction point, the first fire team was engaged in fighting off humanoids, who had bat-like features. They weren't Romulans, but there were probably related to them was Hayes only thoughts on them. Now that they had the Kir'Shara and were ground level, Hayes checked his chronometer. In thirty seconds the shields should go down and they should be beamed up.

These creatures were armed with pulse rifles and plasma handguns. Some of them carried melee weapons, such as oddly space spears, daggers, and swords. The bat-like creatures started to advancing on their location. Hayes held the Kir'Shara.

"Hold the line, Marines. Hold the line," barked Hayes.

STSTST

"Fifteen minutes, sir," called out Hoshi.

"Bring down shields, sir," ordered Trip then he looked at Hoshi. "Contact Ground Team."

"I have Major Hayes."

"Do they have the Kir'Shara?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," said Hoshi.

Trip pressed the comm button.

"Beam up the Ground Team," ordered Trip.

"_Yes, sir_," said the chief technician.

"Sir, we are taking damage and four breach pods just attached themselves to our hull," Rostov said.

Trip looked at Katsu, who waited his orders.

"I don't care if we have boarders, we are making the jump," he said then he turned and looked at T'Pol. "Begin calculations on the subspace vortex jump, Commander."

"Yes, Captain," she said calmly.

"_Sir_," it was Hayes voice on the comm, "_Syrann and T'Kart stayed on Vulcan to spread the word about the Kir'Shara. I just gave the Kir'Shara to T'Pau for safe keeping_."

"Alright, Major," Trip responded then he started barking further orders. "Jump once the calculations are done."

"Yes, Captain," said T'Pol.

"Tactical, raised what's left of our shields," he ordered.

Just then the Engineering Station exploded because of system overload. Rostov was sent out of his seat and onto the deck. Hoshi left her station to check on him.

"Calculations complete," said T'Pol.

"Send them to the helm and, helm, get us out of here," ordered Trip.

He looked at the view screen to see the subspace vortex open. The _Liberator_ headed into it. Trip knew that all ships still capable in Task Force: Kir'Shara where doing the same thing as his right at this moment. He heard the pneumatic doors of the Bridge hiss open and on instinct stood up and turned to see who entered.

Three humanoids that reminded him of the vampire in the silent movie _Nosferatu_ entered the Bridge. One of them carried a spear which he lifted and threw at Trip. With little time to spare, he stepped to the side taking the spear to his left shoulder instead of his chest. It was a heavy damned thing and pain spread quickly through him. The force of the threw and the weight of the spear knocked him over his command chair and Trip was unconscious on the deck.

Most of the Bridge crew was in a state of shock by their appearance of the intruders, except for T'Pol. T'Pol was angry. Gone was her Vulcan reserve and calm. She bolted out of her chair and yelled, "Trip!"

Someone had attacked her bond mate. She then went directly into the discipline of kareel-ifla, a Vulcan marital art, and attacked the intruders. Quickly, she disarmed and disabled two of the intruders then using Tal-Shaya she broke the neck of the one who threw the spear. Once that has completed she rushed to Trip's side.

"Trip," she said again and brought his head and part of his torso onto her lap.

Katsu commed the Infirmary, "Medical Emergency on the Bridge. Captain down, as are others. Medical Emergency on the Bridge."

He then looked at his captain and the science officer. If anyone didn't know about how they felt for each before then they knew it now.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 18

Task Force: Kir'Shara retreated from Vulcan space. Due to the inaccuracy of the subspace vortex on its second use, the task force was spread out through the Alpha Quadrant. Federation, Andorian, and Tellerite starships were sent out to aid those damaged ships back to either Earth or a starbase for repairs. By the time all the ships were contacted, eleven Federation starships were lost and nine Vulcan.

The _Liberator_ limped its way to Earth at warp 3. Commander Katsu was in command as Captain Tucker was still in the infirmary under the care of Dr. Phlox and the supervision of Commander T'Pol.

"Come on, doc, I'm fine," Trip said.

Phlox stood over him with a medical tricorder in his hand as he ran it over the surgically repaired shoulder of the captain. T'Pol stood behind him. She had opened up their bond taking as much as Trip's pain as she could handle without interfering with her cognitive abilities.

"You'll need to wear a sling for two weeks and have daily muscle and nerve regen then a month of rehab and you'll be fine," said Phlox.

He turned and looked at T'Pol. The ship was a twitter with the story of T'Pol's reaction to Trip's injury. Commander Katsu had to ban her from interviewing their prison, which they now knew was a Reman.

"If he didn't move, he would have taken the spear in his chest this would have been far worse. He is lucky to have only a shoulder injury," said Phlox.

"He will recover completely?" asked T'Pol.

"Yes," he said.

"Good. Now can the captain of this starship leave the infirmary," Trip said.

"No, he cannot," Phlox said with a smile. "Tomorrow, you can leave. Tonight you remain here."

"Doctor, may I stay the night?" asked T'Pol.

"I'll arrange for the bed next to the captain's to be empty and a screen to be put around the two of you. I know that mated Vulcan couples heal quicker when they are together and their bond is working on the healing," said Phlox.

"Thank you, Doctor," said T'Pol.

"Phlox, you know we are mated?" asked Trip.

"It is obvious, Captain," he smiled. "Now, I'll have Petty Officer Malloy released to his quarters."

Phlox walked away. Trip looked at T'Pol.

_I love you, darlin'. Now stop sharing my pain. I can handle it. _

_Mated couples share, Charles. I want to share your pain._

_Charles? I heard you called me Trip when I took the spear. _

_Once you get better I may call you Trip again. _

Trip laughed, as T'Pol sat down on the edge of his bed and took his right hand in hers.

STSTST

Mendat stood in his office. He had ordered a counterstrike against the Coalition using Xindi and Romulan Birds of Prey. It was his last orders here and he knew it. Grand Admiral Cassius had ordered his return to Romulus. He was being replaced by Fleet Admiral Aurelan and his top adjutant Commander Valeris. Aurelan had a reputation as a butcher. He specialized it scorched planets and decimated populations in order to make other races submit to the Romulan Star Empire. It was said that Valeris had slept her way into her position of power. She was the voice that whispered in Aurelan's ear. Mendat didn't begrudge her that if it was true. Power was power. Four Centurion Guards entered his office.

"Sir, you transport to Romulus is ready," the SubCommander said.

"Transport," he laughed. "You mean my prison."

The four came to attention and saluted him in imperial fashion. He returned the salute. Looking around his office, he admired the large room that he had redecorated Romulan style. It was funny, but from what he knew of Aurelan he would have preferred the Vulcan style. He was an aesthete.

"Has the attack fleet reported in yet?" he asked the SubCommander.

"No, sir. They are expected to report back within the half hour. I will make sure that you are given their update, even if you are on the transport headed home," said the SubCommander.

"Thank you. You are too kind," said Mendat.

He took his place in the middle of the four guards and allowed him to march out of the office. His belongings were already packed and being loaded. When he returned to Romulus, he'd lose his rank and find himself a commander again. As commander he'd be given a Bird of Prey, not even a Warbird and eventually sent to the front lines in order win glory for the empire and salvage his reputation. Gone were the luxuries of power. _If I am given a chance I shall repair the Coalition for my fall. _

STSTST

It was quiet at Starbase 8. Commodore Hemsley was in his office reading reports how six starships had been repaired and sent to Earth. They were part of the mission to Vulcan. From what he heard from the captains of those ships it was a hell of a battle. He put his PADD down then turned in his seat and looked out his window.

Under his command were fifteen frigates and five cruisers. Right now he had four ships in his docks being repaired and 500 Marines waiting to be picked up transported to a FOB. He ran a tight starbase and hoped to be promoted so he could take a more active role in this war.

Suddenly, thirty Xindi ships appeared and fifteen Birds of Prey de-cloaked. His starbase was about to be attacked by a superior force. Hemsley stood up and punched the comm button on his desk then yelled, "Battle stations! Get all our ships in the air! Get base defenses online and firing!"

He watched as the Romulan and Xindi ships formed attack formations and began their attack. Calmly, he sat down and hit his comm button again.

"Record as much as you can on this attack fleet then send upload it to an emergency buoy and release," he said.

"Aye, sir," said the comm officer.

Hemsley sat back in his chair and turned it towards the window. He watched as his unprepared ships were destroyed by the Xindi and Romulans. There was no reason to join his people in ops. This attack force wasn't going to take prisoners and it wasn't going to leave anyone alive. _Starfleet Commander will have to send the Corp of Engineers to rebuild a new starbase. Maybe they'll name it after him or one of his people who distinguishes himself or herself. Starbase 8 just doesn't have a valiant sound to it. _

STSTST

Syrann and T'Kart made their way out of the Vulcan forge. They look like two harmless, peaceful monks. They headed for the nearest bazaar where they could begin to spread the words about the Kir'Shara and Surak's katra. It was time to rally the Vulcan people and reclaim the Vulcan katra.

STSTST

T'Pau and T'Les stayed together in the quarters they shared meditating. T'Pau had asked for a meeting with the captain. He agreed and would be arriving soon. The buzzer drew their attention. T'Pau looked at T'Les.

"Let our guest in," she said.

The older woman stood up and opened the door. Trip, who was wearing a sling, was standing there along with T'Pol. T'Les motioned them to come into the room.

When they entered Trip saw T'Pau on the floor in the lotus position. She nodded at him.

"Thank you, Captain, for coming," she said.

"My pleasure, ma'am," he answered.

"Considering the request I have for you, I think it best if you call me T'Pau," she said.

"Okay, T'Pau."

He was going to tell her to call him Trip, but he knew better by now. Vulcans just didn't do nicknames.

"Syrann transferred Surak's katra to me before he left. Since he had already decided to stay on Vulcan to spread the word of the Kir'Shara," T'Pau told him.

"I wish he had warned us about his change of plans," said Trip.

"He knew you would be against it," said T'Les.

"Well, it's too late to cry over spilled milk," said Trip.

T'Pau and T'Les both raised an eyebrow and stared at him for moment. T'Pol felt obligated to intercede on their part.

"Captain Tucker enjoys employing colorful turns of phrases," she said. "It takes some getting used to."

"Well, Captain," said T'Pau. "Syrann told me to ask you if you would become the Giidas, the spirit guardian for Surak and myself."

Trip looked at her with a bemused expression on his face. T'Pol interceded again.

"A Giidas can only be a fellow Vulcan," said T'Pol.

"He is your mate, which makes him a Vulcan citizen," said T'Les.

"Okay, what is a Giidas thing?" he asked.

"A Giidas is an individual who takes responsibility for the katra and, in my case, the vessel that is carrying it. You agree to protect us and defend us," said T'Pau.

"I have read some Human fiction," said T'Les. "You become the champion of the katra."

"It is a great honor considering whose katra we are speaking about," said T'Pau. "Will you be my Giidas?"

Trip looked at T'Pol.

_Darlin', what should I do?_

_It is a great honor, K'diwa. _

_How come I've got the feeling that this is going to buy be a boat load of trouble? _

_As my mate you are a citizen of Vulcan. This is something no citizen of Vulcan would refuse. _

Trip looked at T'Pau.

"I'll be your Giidas."

STSTST

The Situation Room was busy with incoming and outgoing comms. Fleet Admiral Masamoto along with Admiral Forest, Admiral Black, Rear Admiral Duval, Rear Admiral Archer, Fleet Captain Ramirez, and Fleet Captain Hernandez were in the clear cube room. On the smart table were the images of the destroyed starbase and the debris of the Starfleet ships.

"Task Force: Kir'Shara was a success," said Black. "The ships are heading back at their best speeds to Earth."

"How is the _Liberator_?" asked Archer.

"Took a beating that no other ship could take and gave it back in return," said Black. "They headed home at warp 3. I talked to Captain Tucker and the _Liberator_ will need some hull then will be ready for action. They have a prison, a Reman."

"Their ETA is in two days," said Forest.

Archer nodded. He looked forward to seeing Trip.

"We're supposed to be here brainstorming," said Duvall, "so let's get to it. We need to add weapons platforms to starbase defenses. I recommend railguns. They are effective and cost effective."

"I agree," said Archer. They were brutal weapons but that was needed at the moment. "We also need sensor nets for advance warning. The Andorians and Coridans can assist with that. It's time we strengthen this Coalition."

"Prime Minister Samuels agrees. All coalition planets are being offered embassies on Earth and a Coalition of Planets Senate is being convened. Gentlemen, we have to start working more and better with our allies," said Masamoto.

"By attacking Vulcan, we gained a victory, but we also made the Romulans more aggressive," said Forest. "Every time we make advances in our fleet we lose ships. We need our allies to become more active in this fight, especially with these Xindi joining with the Romulans."

"I've asked representative of the Xindi-Arboreals, Xindi-Aquatics, and Xindi-Primates to Earth. They have accepted it," said Archer. "It may behoove us to negotiate a starbase in the Delphic Expanse. It is rich in minerals and materials and during a war those become important."

"Looks like you are taking on added duties Rear Admiral Archer," said Masamoto.

"I thought diplomats could handle them," he said.

"You will handle them," smiled Masamoto.

"Any advantage we can find then we pounce on it," said Forest. "This is not going to be a short war and by the way the Romulans are acting we can't afford to lose it."

"Officers, we are now at the end of the beginning. This is going to be a long slog. I expect the best from you and your people. We are not going to lose this war that much I know. What I don't know is how long it will last or how much blood and treasure it will cost us," said Masamoto then he looked at Archer. "The media needs a face and we have decided that you are that face. Schedule some interviews."

Archer snarled but then said, "Yes, sir."

"Carryon, Gentlemen and Lady," Masamoto said. "You have much work to do."

**The End of Part One.**


End file.
